


If Only...

by Rickate



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castle Summer '14 Kink Meme, Episode: s03e22 To Love and Die in L.A., F/M, Kink Meme, Romance, Smut, Watersports, kinkofthecastle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickate/pseuds/Rickate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I knew you were worried about losing control around me but, hot damn, Beckett, I had no idea you meant like this." Castle teased her when he felt her pee trickle down his thighs.</p><p>Prompt fill for Kink of the Castle Summer Hiatus '14 Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What happens in LA...

**Author's Note:**

> I got such tremendous encouragement the last time I tried my hand at watersport kink for winter meme, I wanted to say thank you with a fanfic where the roles are reversed as many people requested. Let's hope it's like riding a bike!
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> Watersports. A little loss of body control becomes unexpectedly an arousing kink they both want to continue exploring. Bonus if they do it in bed.

In order to celebrate the arrest of Royce’s killer, Castle made reservations at Spago, this time for real. He studied her carefully during dinner; she seemed more quiet and pensive than usual. He tried to make small talk but her responses were monosyllabic and he got the impression that her thoughts were somewhere else. Afterwards he took her to a club he used to frequent ages ago when he was still dating Meredith and spending more time in LA. To his complete surprise, his plan worked and he got Beckett to let her hair down a little. The alcohol may have helped a bit in that matter. She even let him take her to the dance floor where he could have sworn she was flirting with him the way she sashayed her hips and swung her ass for him. He caught the eyes of several guys who were giving him the thumbs up and decided enough was enough. If Beckett was gonna drop her top next, he didn’t want it to be in front of an audience.

Shortly after midnight they stumbled into the hotel suite slightly intoxicated. They found themselves rooted to the floor, neither quite yet ready to bid each other good night. There was something in the air, had been since last night when they almost gave in to their desires. She blamed it on Royce’s final words to her in his letter. They kept whirling around her head, doing funny little things to her mind. Like right now.

“Thank you for tonight,” she leaned in and kissed his cheek, “I had a really great time.”

“Always,” he smiled.

They were standing much closer together than they should. She could feel the hot air exhaling from his mouth. Part of her hoped that he would take the decision out of her hand and just lay one on her. Instead, he just looked at her slightly dazed from her kiss, wearing that goofy smile that always seemed to pop up when she surprised him with an intimate touch or gesture. Maybe it was for the better. She was not that kind of woman, and no matter how much emotional duress she’d been under the past few days it did not give her an excuse to cheat on her boyfriend.

“I should probably go…” She pointed with her thumb in the general direction of her bedroom door. She whispered, “Good night.”

Castle nodded slowly, “Sweet dreams”

She turned around and took a step but then stopped dead in her tracks and whirled back. He looked at her expectantly with hope in his eyes and he hated himself for how much power she had over him. He was really pussy-whipped… by a pussy he had yet to lay eyes on and only imagined in his fantasies. She didn’t move and he swallowed hard. Neither of them budged an inch, staring at each other in silence.

“Do you ever wonder?” She asked him finally.

“Wonder what?” His voice cracked and he cleared his throat.

“If only.”

“If only what?” He prompted her. 

“I don’t know…” She shrugged her shoulder. If only we’d met under different circumstances? If only I’d gone with you to the Hamptons the first time you asked? If only I weren’t dating another guy and free to fuck you tonight like my body’s screaming at me to do?

When she didn’t come forth with a reply, he assumed the most obvious scenario for her in his mind, “If only your mother had never been murdered…?”

He looked at her for confirmation and she nodded almost imperceptibly, “For instance.”

“… you wouldn’t have become a cop and another detective would’ve caught the case with crime scenes staged after my books. Then we might have never met.” he finished and let out a shaky breath. She nibbled her lower lip nervously. “Kate…” Is that why she’d been holding back on them all the time? Some perverse form of punishment she doled out to herself because she couldn’t catch her mother’s killer? They couldn’t be together because their paths might have never crossed if she hadn’t lost her mother? She couldn’t allow herself to indulge in any happiness borne out of her darkest hour? So she hid in nowhere relationships with men she didn’t love to punish herself for falling for him?

“I don’t want to look back and wonder, Castle.” Her voice was hoarse. She studied his face. “I don’t want to look back and wonder if only…” She rushed forward and pressed her lips on his.

“Kate…” He squeaked surprised but responded to the kiss nevertheless. He closed his eyes and leaned further in. He should stop her. She was drunk and vulnerable and would regret it in the morning. Except her soft lips felt so good on his. Her tongue traced the seam of his firm lips, silently begging him to let her inside. One kiss. One kiss wouldn’t hurt, would it? He groaned and her tongue slipped inside his mouth and swept across his teeth. His arms reached around her waist automatically and pulled her closer.

Their kiss was slow and tender. They took their time to savor each other’s taste and explore each other’s mouths with their tongues. It was everything their undercover kiss a few weeks ago was and more. Kate brought her hand behind his head and played with the hairs in the nape of his neck. They kissed until they ran out of breath and had to pull apart reluctantly.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered but she pressed two fingers against his lips to silence him. 

“I should be sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” She apologized embarrassed.

“It’s not that I didn’t like it,” he confessed and sighed, “but I can’t take advantage of this situation.”

“Since when? You’ve never seemed to have a problem with other women before.” She smirked, knowing already the answer. She’s not _them_ and that’s part of the problem. Because if she were, they would have just fucked it out a long time ago to take the edge off their relationship.

“I can’t do that to you. You’re vulnerable right now and you think you want me, but you’re drunk and tomorrow when you’re sober again you’ll wake up and hate yourself for cheating on Josh.” 

The mention of her boyfriend’s name did the trick and she came back to her senses. She swallowed hard and then steeled herself back into detective mode. “I’m not drunk, Castle.”

“I beg to differ.” He grinned, knowing what she was trying to do.

“You don’t get _drunk_ on a ninety-two dollar bottle of wine, Castle.” She informed him with a roll of her eyes.

“Châteauneuf-du-Pape maybe not,” Castle mused, “but cocktails at a nightclub most definitely.”

“Didn’t help that they comp’d us champagne every time they recognized you.” She laughed and conceded, “Maybe I’m a little tipsy.”

Castle smiled, “You have to be the way you danced with me. I thought we were gonna get kicked out for public indecency the way you ground your body against mine.”

“Didn’t hear you complain earlier, on the contrary,” she flicked her eyes down to his crotch.

Damn and just like that they’d come full circle and turned the heat in the room back up. They were hopeless at this. The air was practically sizzling with the unresolved sexual tension between them. Perhaps if they just shared one night together? If they literally fucked it out of their system, perhaps they could move on and stop fantasizing about each other. Just once.

“I came back.” She blurted out. “Last night, I came back out but you were already gone.”

“Oh, Beckett.” It’s all the permission he needed and he’s on her in a flash. If she wanted it last night when she wasn’t drunk and still wanted him now who was he to disagree. She was a grown woman, free to make her own decisions, and he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. More like stick his tongue down its throat anyway. He kissed her passionately, forcing her slowly backwards into the direction of his bedroom.

“I want you,” she mumbled against his lips and then broke away. He had her trapped against the door to his room now and her nimble fingers were busily undoing the buttons of his maroon shirt. Her tongue followed her fingers and left a wet trail down his naked chest as she lowered herself on her knees in front of him. “What do you say, Castle? Time to _debrief_ each other?”

It was an obvious innuendo to the offer he’d extended to her after their first case together. His heart did a little dance because she’d cared enough to remember his words and even make a pun.

“I don’t know, Beckett,” he played coy, “I usually don’t wear briefs but boxers. What about you?” 

“That’s okay if you’re wearing boxers,” Kate cupped his erection through his slacks and gave his cock a soft squeeze. She heard his sharp intake of breath. When she looked up, she was met with a proud smirk. She rolled her eyes at him but didn’t reward him with a comment about his long, thick cock. Instead she deadpanned, “I’m not wearing any panties at all tonight." 

“Seriously?” Her words had wiped the grin off his face and he looked at her all hot and bothered. His cock twitched under her hand. She let go of his impressive bulge and moved her hand back and cupped his ass. He gasped somewhat startled but looked down at her amused. His cock was now inches away from her nose and mouth, only separated by two thin layers of fabric. The smirk disappeared and bemusement spread on his features when he felt her reach for his wallet in his pocket.

With a frown he watched her lean back on her heels and open his wallet, thumbing through the different compartments. She finally found what she was looking for and held up the small tin foil packet triumphantly. Based on her behavior he’d expected to get a handjob from her, which would have suited him just fine, but condom meant full on fucking. His cock started leaking from arousal and excitement at the prospect of penetrating her pussy.

He reached down for her arms and gave them a soft tug, asking her to stand back up. She brushed her hand over his crotch as she rose and he kissed her hungrily. He reached for the door handle and opened the door. They tumbled into his room, giggling and making out like teenagers. Kate dropped his wallet on the sideboard while Rick reached around her in search for the zipper of her dress.

“Left,” she moaned and pressed the length of her body against his. He moved right. “Not that left. The other left, my left.” She explained impatiently.

He found the metallic zip and pulled it down slowly. The light fabric loosened around her shoulder, as her yellow summer dress began to glide down her breasts and arms. He half expected her to clutch the fabric to her chest in an effort of modesty but Kate simply let the dress slide off and reveal her naked body in all its glory.

It was a good thing he hadn’t known before that she wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath her summer dress. He probably would have come in his pants like an inexperienced school boy every time he touched her or some part of her body brushed against his accidentally. Right now his cock jerked involuntarily, leaking precome at the sight of her creamy skin, her supple breasts, her well-toned abdomen, her feminine hips and… he swallowed hard as his eyes trailed over her neatly trimmed bush.

She pulled her lower lip between her teeth and watched him take her in with a shy look in her eyes. He reached out his hands and placed them on her hips so he could pull her flush against his front. “So beautiful,” he hummed as he nuzzled her neck. “So damn beautiful, Beckett. Not in my wildest dreams have I done your beautiful body justice.”

“I knew it,” she huffed, “I knew you are imagining me naked when you write those sex scenes for Nikki Heat.” She slipped her hand between their bodies and palmed his cock. He let out a guttural groan and humped her hand a few times. It was an involuntary reaction that completely thrilled Kate. “Tell me, Castle,” she rasped into his ear, “do you ever do more than just imagine?”

He swallowed hard and nodded.

“Show me,” she stepped back and sat down on the edge of the bed. He stepped in front of her, shrugging off his loose shirt. He reached down for his belt and quickly unbuckled it. Next he popped the button and pulled down the zip of his slacks, letting them pool around his feet. He was wearing navy blue boxers that hid the wet patch of his arousal pretty well because of the dark color. So, when he pulled down his underwear and his cock sprang free, a thick string of come clinging to the tip, it caught Beckett by surprise. He caught the rope with his palm and used it to lubricate his shaft as he pumped his fist a few times.

He was big. She licked her lips when his head pushed out more fluid. She watched it dribble down his gorgeous, thick mushroom head and coat his fingers. Castle grunted and took another step closer as he continued to jack off for her. Even if this evening ended with them watching each other masturbate instead of fucking, he’d be completely happy with that. He’d gladly take whatever Kate Beckett offered and felt comfortable with and work his way up the ladder.

“Touch yourself,” he asked her gently. “Please.”

He watched her run her fingers over her breasts, down her abdomen where she flattened her palm that disappeared between her legs.

“Spread your legs for me,” he begged her and she immediately complied. She rubbed her fingers over her clit rigorously, but her eyes were fixed on his cock.

“Look at me, Kate. I want you to look me in the eyes while you touch yourself.” She glanced up at him and for the briefest moment their eyes locked before she shyly cast her look down again and removed her hand from her pussy. Dammit. He cursed himself. He’d pushed her too far. She got up from the bed and he had already words of apologies on his lips but she surprised him again by pulling down the covers instead of running out. 

She climbed onto the mattress and scooted further into the middle. Before she could change her mind he followed her, kicking off his shoes haphazardly, and almost stumbled into the bed. She felt the mattress dip under his weight and looked over her shoulder. She smiled as he crowded into her personal space.

They didn’t talk. He came up behind her and cupped her breasts while he pushed his erection into her ass. He wondered if this position is a conscious choice. If they don’t look at each other, it’s not making love. They’re just fucking, getting all that unresolved sexual tension that’s been fogging up their brains the last two days out of their systems.

Her head fell back onto his shoulder when she moaned out loud. God, he knew that Kate Beckett would be sexy as hell in bed but this was the stuff his dreams were made of. She turned her face into his neck, kissing and nipping at his soft skin there.

“Fuck me, Castle,” she begged him breathlessly, “fuck me, please.” She looked up at him from hooded eyelashes with unbridled want. Her hands searched blindly for the condom wrapper she must have dropped earlier. He kissed her shoulder blades and ran his tongue down her spine, which made her jump. Her palm hit something cool and she curled her fingers around the foil packet. He moved his kisses back up to her neck again and licked that tiny spot behind her ear that sent tingles straight to her pussy. Damn that man, there’s no way he could know about that sensitive area just from observing her for research… could he?

He reached over and took the small packet out of her hands. He brought his other arm around her and slowly tore the wrapper open in front of her. “You want my hard cock inside you?” He breathed hot into her ear. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard and so good, Beckett, you’ll never want another man’s cock inside you.” She moaned and bit her lip.

“That better not be an election promise,” she quipped, “stop campaigning and just fuck me, writer boy.”

“Man, Kate, I’m all man. All eight inches.” He licked her ear. He rubbed his cock along her wet folds to emphasize his point. Rick pulled out the condom, tossed the wrapper aside and sheathed himself quickly.

Kate stroked his thighs, grazing his skin with her fingernails. She felt his head part her folds and rest at her entrance. He held her hips with one hand while he guided his cock into her pussy with his other. Kate reached back to cup his head and pulled it forward. She moaned as she let herself sink down on his cock. Castle grunted and entered her with one smooth stroke.

She cried out and arched her back. Her hands flew down to his thighs, gripping them tightly, and he stopped immediately to give her time to adjust. Even though she was wet and ready, dripping with arousal, he knew his length and girth were a lot to take in for most women. But it also made them come back for more because he knew how to use every inch to give them intense orgasms. Her fingers relaxed on his skin and he pushed a little further into her pussy. She moaned and writhed uncontrollably in his arms. He paused but she nodded and then he completed the act by thrusting into her as deep as he could go. She cried out again, but this time it was clear she was in ecstasy and not discomfort.

He took her from behind and quickly found just the right rhythm for them. Kate reached for his hands on her hips and placed them on her breasts, silently begging him to massage her boobs. He’s always been a fast learner and immediately began groping her mounds roughly. His thumbs flicked over her stiff nipples, tweaking them, pulling at them, drawing out lewd groans and grunts from that pretty mouth of hers. He was tempted to kiss it and suck her tongue in rhythm with his thrusts but he didn’t want to scare her away with too much intimacy again. They were not making love, he reminded himself, tonight was just a casual hook up to help her forget and feel alive and quench her sexual curiosity about their obvious attraction to one another. But damn, if he didn’t show her a good time and ruin her for other men.

She’d never experienced something like this. It was as if his touch alone could set her skin on fire and burn her body did. Her arousal was building up to an all-consuming climax. She’d expected Castle to be good in bed, after all he had enough chances to hone his skills thanks to the parade of women in his life, but damn, she hadn’t thought he’d be _that_ good. Josh was good, but Castle was just off the charts. From the moment he’d entered her, he’d kept her constantly on the edge of climax. He knew when to thrust, when to pull out, when to slow down, when to speed up as if they were an old married couple who’d been doing this for the past fifty years.

He swiped her hair aside to access her neck. If he ended up giving her a hickey it would be easier to disguise there. Castle raked his teeth over her soft skin, while he thrust into her slowly and steadily. She was humming and moaning in his arms. When he bit her neck she gasped but didn’t pull away. He sucked on her skin for a short while and then laved the red spot with his tongue, smoothing the irritated skin.

His selfless act as a lover took her by surprise. She’d wrongly assumed that a man of his ego and reputation would be a selfish lover, using women as conquests. Oh, how wrong she’d been. Castle was the most generous lover she’d ever had. He was practically worshipping her body with his eyes, his hands exploring her sensitive spots, his lips and tongue teasing her erogenous zones, until she was purring and mewling like a kitten. She hated how receptive her traitorous body was to his caresses. It was as if she’d lost control over herself. All she cared about was how perfect his hard cock fit inside her and filled her like no man had in recent times.

The way his thick shaft rubbed over her g-spot again and again left her wanting more. Her pussy was tingling and pulsating all over and she knew she was going to come hard when he finally pushed her over the cliff. It felt as if her orgasm was encroaching her mind, body and soul from every corner, seeping into every fiber of her being. She reached back to pull him tighter against her back, wanted him to fill her deeper, until they didn’t know where one of them ended and the other one began. She wanted him to feel and see what he did to her, because she didn’t trust herself to put a complete sentence together long enough to tell him. Her vocal abilities had been reduced to moans and grunts and sighs long ago.

She was a writhing mess in his arm, grinding her ass into his groin, letting him penetrate her deeply. Castle moved his hands forward from her hips until he held her securely in place with his right arm and slipped his left hand between her folds. His fingers found her nub and circled her clit, making her moan loudly.

“Let go, Beckett.” He whispered into her ear. “Just for tonight let go of the reins and let me take care of you.”

She sighed heavily and her head lolled back onto his shoulder. “So good, Castle. So good.” Her speech was slightly slurred. “Harder, please.”

He picked up his pace, as she had requested, and fucked her hard at a new angle where his cock hit her g-spot dead center. She screamed his name out loud. So loud that if he had been sober he would’ve been concerned they could hear her in the next room. But he didn’t care. Her hands cupped her breast and tugged at her tits while she grunted his name over and over. Her hips undulated freely and her pussy squeezed his cock tightly, trapping him.

Seeing what it did to her, he fucked her g-spot even harder. “Come for me, Beckett. Don’t hold back. I can fuck you all night long. I’m gonna make you come again and again, so let go, Beckett.” He encouraged her to chase after the climax instead of fighting it off. “Just let go, don’t hold back and let…”

Her piercing cry interrupted him, “Fuuuuck!" 

He tightened his arm to hold her thrashing body as her orgasm rolled over her without mercy. He felt her whole body quiver and a sob escaped her lips. Hot liquid gushed over his shaft and hand and he almost lost it himself. “Jesus, Beckett! Are you a squirter?!?”

He looked down her front and saw two more spurts of clear liquid arch forth and send little droplets flying across the sheet. Fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Her whole frame was shaking, as she came. Her orgasm wrecked her body with uncontrollable spasms that left her sobbing and screaming. Jesus, did she always come like that? Even her thighs trembled under the pressure and he almost blew his load because seeing her lose control like that was just too much. Except she doesn’t usually come like this, he realized, picking up on her distress eventually and whatever caused it shattered his heart into a thousand little pieces. Beckett was crying and moaning incoherently, something that sounded like an apology.

“Hey, hey, hey.” He pressed his lips against her temples. The stench of urine filled the air and it clicked what had just happened. She was mortified because she’d just lost complete control in front of him.

“I can’t stop it, Castle. I can’t stop.” She grunted, still in the throes of her orgasm. It wasn’t much but he could definitely feel a steady trickle of pee running down his cock and thighs. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I can’t control it.” She arched her body as another wave crashed through her.

“Then don’t.” He whispered and held her tight. “Just ride it out, don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

“Castle, I’m peeing on you.” She protested.

"I knew in the Ferrari that you were worried about losing control around me but, hot damn, Beckett, I had no idea you meant like this." Castle chuckled, hoping his teasing would have the desired effect. He didn’t want to hurt her, he was just looking for a way to make her feel comfortable again. 

There was a hiccup of laughter in her tears but she still buried her face into his neck. Too embarrassed to meet his eyes. He could feel some of the tension leave her body, which probably meant her orgasm had started to relinquish its control over her. He held her and rocked her, whispering words of reassurance into her ear.

“Don’t be embarrassed, love. That was such a breathtaking thing to watch.” He traced the contour of her ear shell with his nose. “Please stop crying, Kate, I’ve never made a woman cry during sex and my ego can’t take it.”

There was another hiccup of laughter and a little shake of her body this time. Castle smiled. It was working. He hesitated at first, not sure how she would feel about him spreading her own pee all over her skin, but he removed his hand from her inner thigh and caressed her hips and abdomen. “There’s no need to be embarrassed about this in front of me, Beckett, I promise. I’m not judging you.”

“Castle, I _peed_ on you,” she broke her silence. Her voice was full of anguish and she muttered the words into his neck.

“So? Did it feel good?” He looked down at her. “I mean aside from the fact that you’re clearly mortified you couldn’t control your bladder, did it _feel_ _good_?” He asked her but she still refused to look at him. She pressed her face deeper into his skin and nodded ashamed.

“Then what’s the harm?” He brushed his fingers through her hair, mindful to use his other, clean hand.

“Why aren't you disgusted?” She couldn’t understand why he was so forgiving. 

_Because I love you_ , he wanted to scream at her, _and could never be disgusted by anything you do._ “So you lost control and peed a little on me, I think that’s actually quite the compliment. You feel safe enough with me and trust me enough to completely let go and give yourself over to your sexuality. That’s not disgusting, Beckett, that’s a very beautiful thing.”

She looked up into his eyes and they held each other’s gaze. He really meant that.

“Yeah, well, next time, Castle, don’t make me let go _that well_.” She murmured and surveyed the mess they’d made. She had made. The bed was beyond salvaging. How were they going to explain this to the maid?!?

“Don’t worry, I’ll square things off with Maurice at check out. What happens in this room stays in this room, ok? No one will look at you differently, no one will treat you differently.”

“But they’ll still know!”

“They won’t know it was you, love.” The term of endearment slipped out. “They’ll just think another celebrity threw a wild and reckless party.”

“You’d be fine with them thinking you got so wasted you just pissed in your bed?”

Castle shrugged his shoulders. “Wouldn’t be the first time I trashed a hotel room. I once set the drapes on fire but that’s a story for another time.”

Beckett looked at him suddenly with hopeful eyes. She really must be drunk to suggest this. Or humiliated. “Forget it, Beckett. I’m not setting another hotel room on fire. Do you have any idea how expensive that was?”

“What happened to your sense of adventure?” She teased him. “Please, I’ll pay you back. Just the bed. Just enough to burn the sheets and scorch the mattress. A tiny, contained fire to hide the evidence of my… accident.”

He shook his head, “Nope, I’ll have Maurice bill me the new mattress personally, so the studio won’t ever find out. Don’t worry he’s discrete. And I’ll tip the cleaning staff very generously to make sure they keep quiet.” 

“I’m sorry, I’ll still reimburse you.”

“Kate, there’s nothing to be sorry for, ok?” He kissed her on her temples and hugged her tightly. “You don’t owe me anything. Well, maybe an orgasm but I’m not one to keep score. That was a very hot and erotic thing to watch you come so hard, I have enough material to masturbate until I go blind.” He joked but then he moved his lips to her ear and dropped his voice an octave, “But…” He was still rock hard inside her and could feel her walls flutter around his shaft. Castle wrapped his arms around Beckett’s waist and rocked gently into her body. “… would you…?”

“What? Are you serious?” Her eyes widened in shock.

“Do you still need to go?” He breathed into her ear.

She nodded slowly but warned him, “Castle! I can’t.”

“Come on, Beckett, let go.” He encouraged her. “The mattress is already ruined.” He put a little more pressure on her bladder with his palm on her pelvis and she squirmed a little bit. “Look at me, Beckett,” he turned her face and gazed into the depths of her soul. “Let go, baby, don’t hold back. Let it go…”

They looked deeply into each other’s eyes, their souls stripped entirely bare in front of each other. Kate lost herself in the ocean blue of his eyes and relaxed her muscles until she felt the moisture spread between her legs.

“I want to kiss you,” Rick brought his forehead to rest against hers and continued to hold her gaze. He pressed his front tighter against her back, sheathing his cock completely inside her pussy. He was absolutely mesmerized by the feeling of small rivulets of pee cascading down his shaft inside her, pooling in his pubic hair. He didn’t move, didn’t thrust and yet he felt the familiar pull in his balls. He didn’t want this moment to ever end but he knew he wasn’t going to last long.

Kate’s eyes fluttered close as she leaned in to brush her lips over his. However, the magnetic pull from his eyes proved to be too powerful to resist and her eyes snapped back open. Holding each other’s gaze, their tongues slid across each other as they kissed slowly and deeply. It was an indescribable thrill that only heightened the intimacy of their connection. And she’d never felt such in intimate connection with any of her previous lovers. She couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else, only moments ago when Castle had asked her to look him in the eyes while they were pleasuring themselves she couldn’t do it at first, either.

They weren’t just fucking anymore but they weren’t quite making love, either. They were trapped in some bizarre, erotic limbo and both of them were afraid the wrong move or the wrong word could burst the bubble. So they kept quiet and still, staring into each other’s eyes while they shared passionate, open-mouth kisses. Until his eyes glazed over and his breath came faster and his cock started to jerk erratically inside her and his body trembled ever so slightly against her.

He grunted her name and she knew he was ejaculating inside her. His kisses became more aggressive and she brought her hand up behind his neck to cup his head. She couldn’t take her eyes off him and deepened their kisses, cherishing this moment forever, as they forged such an intimate bond between them. Her pissing on his shaft while he filled the condom with his seed. They were both moaning now and rocking their hips, prolonging Castle’s orgasm.

Beckett’s flow started to trickle down and she became aware of her pulsating clit. Oh god, he was going to make her come again. She sucked hard on his tongue and closed her eyes as she let the first wave of orgasm roll over her body. Unlike him she couldn’t hold still, her hips undulated, her pussy walls massaged his cock, milking the last drops of semen from his balls. They both grunted and groaned as Castle thrust into her hard a few times while she rode out her climax.

Finally, he slumped over her shoulder, completely spent, and grunted, “Fuck, Beckett, that was awesome.”

Kate was still catching her breath and could only nod in response. Her legs gave out and she toppled over taking Castle with her. They giggled as he rolled them over onto a dry area of the sheets.

“Shit, Castle, I think you broke me tonight.” Beckett finally wheezed out. Her limbs felt like dead weight but her pussy was still thrumming with pleasure. 

“Are you ok?” He lifted his head and looked at her concerned. She nodded and snuggled her face into his neck. 

“That was _amazing_.” He could feel her grin. “I just can’t move.”

Castle chuckled and pressed his lips on her temples. “’s okay, let’s rest a while and catch our breath.” He grabbed her waist and kissed her hungrily. They made out like teenagers until they felt sleep tugging at the edge of their mind. Castle rolled out of bed and tugged at her hand to follow him.

“Come on, quick shower and then let’s sleep in your bed.”


	2. Cuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a test run. I may be changing the chapter at a later point to fit further narrative.

"Not so fun as I would've thought," Castle complained with Beckett unsteady on his shoulders. Sheesh, how could such a lithe person suddenly become so incredibly unrefined? He aired another grievance, "I'm getting a little tired of you walking all over me." 

She ignored his complaints and tried to reach for the latch. Success! Barely, but with her arm completely extended and her index finger and middle finger splayed wide she managed to touch the cold steel, giving it a tentative push.

"It's open!" She confirmed and excitement rushed through them both. They were going to get out of this, thank god! "Okay, I think I can pull myself out..." she continued and shoved the latch, which moved surprisingly easily. The steel groaned and suddenly there was no resistance at all. Someone had opened the latch from the other side and was staring at her slightly miffed.

She screamed as she lost her balance and sent them both tumbling down onto the mattress. So much for a quick escape.

"Hey! Let us outta here!" She yelled once she recovered and saw that their captor was still peering down at them. Yeah right, like that was gonna happen.

"What do you want from us?" Castle added. That might actually open up a line of communication. If they wanted something from them, they could negotiate their release.

Their captor just turned up the right corner of his mouth into an even creepier smile before he threw the latch back close.

Castle and Beckett were lying flat on their backs, staring at the ceiling. The initial excitement at the prospect of getting out had volatilized completely. Much of the adrenaline had worn off and somber realization settled in quickly. They were going to stay down here for quite a while.  

Oh no. Castle balled his hand into a fist and cursed himself. "Dammit!"

"What?" Beckett turned her head startled.

"I should've asked him to use the restroom." Castle grimaced.

That made her laugh out loud.

"Don't laugh. If we're going to be stuck down here for a while, it'll become a real problem! I don't know about you but I don't want to add to the stench and dirt in this room by peeing all over the floor. I didn't see a bucket when we did a walk-through earlier, did you?"

"You're right." She sobered up a little but couldn't help her sarcastic reply, "Somehow I don't think he cares about our baser needs, though."

"Not funny, Beckett. I really need to go. And you will have to pee, too, eventually. The least he could've done was toss us down a bucket."

"Let's walk around one more time. Maybe we missed something." She rose from the mattress and he automatically got up with her. Their cuffed wrists made them even more in synch than usual. 

Two minutes later, Castle shouted exasperatedly, "Nothing! Not even an old, empty plastic bottle."

"You could use the chest." Beckett offered when she saw him fidget nervously. "We can close it to contain the stench."

Rick considered this option for a moment but then shook is head. "We may need the chest later. It's our only asset in this hellhole. Besides, I don't think I can wait until we've emptied it." He nodded at the heavy iron chains. "I'll just use the wall over there. I hope that's ok with you?" He pointed to the corner with his free hand. 

Kate nodded and followed him. He was right about the chest anyway. And the corner was the farthest away from the mattress and in an inaccessible nook of the room - it was really the best spot for a designated area to relieve themselves if they had to spend a longer time down here. Ugh. She really hoped Ryan and Espo would find them soon and it wouldn't come to this.  

Oh no! It hit her. They'd have to pee in front of each other while they were stuck in this room with their left hands cuffed together. This realization brought instantly back memories of L.A. They hadn't talked about that night at all since they returned to New York and the proverbial shit hit the fan: first Lockwood, then Montgomery, then the sniper, then Castle's confession and the break-up with Josh. It all got too much. She couldn't deal with her complicated feelings for Castle on top of it all, so she ran. Once she had recovered from everything, she realized how much her poor choices had tested the bond with Castle. Neither of them brought up L.A. ever again, it was almost as if it had never happened – until now. But she had never forgotten...  

He stopped at the wall and reached for the zipper. At least their captor had the decency to cuff their left wrists. This would've quickly become even more awkward if he hadn't been able to use his dominant hand. Beckett blushed and turned away to give him some privacy, their left hands hanging loosely between them. He found that adorable since she'd already seen him naked. Maybe she'd liked what she'd seen in LA a little bit too much and felt embarrassed by her secret desires? As if! She'd made it perfectly clear that L.A was a one-time thing, never to be repeated, by studiously avoiding the topic the last few months. He could deal with her not remembering his declaration of love; that was unfortunate but understandable. But she'd sent him away, left him alone for months without a peep from her, did not want him anywhere near her while she recovered, all after they'd opened up to each other in the most intimate way that night together in L.A. It really had just been a good fuck for her. He wished he could've gotten it out of his system the way she had so obviously succeeded because the level at which she'd infiltrated his thoughts and life was becoming painful.

"We've got a problem." Castle stated soberly, looking at the ceiling. He couldn't believe his misfortune. She was going to kill him. "The zipper's stuck. I'm gonna need my other hand."

"Oh." He could hear her swallow. "Okay." She stepped behind him and allowed him to tug her wrist forward.

He quickly straightened his fly with his left hand while he pulled down the little metallic tab impatiently with his right one. There's a certain ironic twist to their role reversal but he supposed it was only fair that she got to watch him pee after he watched her the last time. He still had vivid dreams and memories of her body arched and pee squirting from her pussy. He hadn't lied when he told her he had enough material to jerk-off until he went blind. He wouldn't be surprised if he'd have to get prescription glasses soon and prove an old wives’ tale true. As he reached into his fly and pulled out his penis, he felt Beckett's right hand coming to rest on his hip. Huh. Interesting. Her body was flush against his back. That was so not required for the whole enterprise. That was entirely her own volition. He grinned and let go.

She heard his deep sigh of relief as his piss hit the wall full force. She couldn't help herself, she had to see it. Curiously she peered over his shoulder and stared at his beautiful cock, which he held loosely in his right hand. 

"Ahh," He closed his eyes and threw his head slightly back. He exposed his neck to her and Beckett had to bite her lips to keep from kissing the skin there. It felt so good for Rick to finally relieve himself. A yellow stream sprayed forth violently under the pressure of his bladder. He couldn't stop it if he wanted to. 

Kate was only all too familiar with the feeling. It had been both humiliating and exhilarating when it happened to her on accident in L.A. but especially after he coaxed her to finish deliberately. Her orgasm had been incredibly. Screw it! She started to kiss his neck and he visibly tensed.

"Relax, Castle. I'm only returning the favor." She nipped his skin playfully. "I remember how much you get turned on by pee play." Her free hand caressed his hips through the fabric.

He turned his head amused to look at her sideways, "You're gonna let me piss on you?" He cocked his eyebrows and she startled back.

"No! Not in that way!" She blushed furiously and he filed her reaction away for another time. "But is it okay if I hold your cock while you pee?" She asked him shyly and stepped back behind him.

Was it okay if she...? He swallowed and nodded quickly before she reconsidered. She grinned and pecked his cheek while she turned her wrist and pushed his left hand out of her way. Her slender fingers gently wrapped around his penis and he groaned out.

"You like that?" She smiled into his neck.

"Uh-huh." He grunted.

"I've always wanted to know what it feels like to hold a man's penis while he's taking a piss." She confessed.

"Everything you hoped for?" He gave her a lopsided grin and withdrew his right hand completely, letting her hold him by herself.

"And more." She nodded and couldn't resist playing with the direction of his stream, letting the droplets draw lines and arches on the wall. Like a laser beam, she smirked.

"That never gets old." He chuckled and observed her fascination with his urinating cock until his flow died down. "Sorry, floor show's almost over."

"Will there be an encore?" She teased him and started to run her fingers up and down his shaft instead of shaking off the last couple drops of pee.

Castle moaned out loud, feeling an instant, massive erection growing. Oh there’d most definitely be an encore if she kept stroking him like that. And the way she’d bit her lips and the tone in her voice left little doubt as to what kind of encore she was talking about.

"Feel good?" She found his ear lobe and nibbled on it.

"Mhm." Her touch was feather light and since she already asked... "A little firmer, please?"  

"Like this?" She gripped his cock tighter between her fingers and stroked it from head to base once.

"God, yes!" He hissed and bucked his hips. Rick put his left hand over hers and showed her the speed and rhythm he liked best. She learned quickly and pumped him hard and fast. Kate brought her right hand around and reached into his fly at the base of his cock. Castle gasped surprised. She quickly pulled out his balls and started to fondle them.

"Shit, Beckett, you're gonna make me come!" He warned her, bracing his hands against the wall, staring down at her hand fisting his cock.

"Don't fight it, Castle. I wanna watch you come for me." She found a sensitive spot on his neck and showered it with attention. She sucked it, licked it, bit it, while she stroked his cock languorously. Castle's breath sped up and he started to moan heavily.

"Come for me, babe. Shoot your big load all over the wall."

His hips bucked into her hand, his slick cock gliding through the tight grip of her fingers, and he grunted. Kate looked up from under her eyelashes and saw the tip of his cock emerge from her hand. Ropes of come hit the wall with a loud splat. Breathlessly, Beckett watched the whitish globs of semen mingle with the yellow traces of his urine, running down the wall, as be pumped out a massive load.

"That's it, babe. Give me all your come. Oh yeah, empty your balls for me, Castle."

He grunted again and slumped forward, all breathless and weak knees. His whole body thrummed with pleasure as he watched her milk the last few drops of semen from him.

"I guess that answers the question whether you're a shooter or a dribbler." Her husky voice in his ear brought him back to reality. Damn, she hadn’t seen a man come this hard since freshman year. She wondered if Castle had also retained the short recovery time between ejaculations from his college days. She grinned.

"Been dying to find out, huh?" He smirked.

"You came into a condom inside me the last time," she shrugged her shoulders casually, seeing no harm in admitting her curiosity. Between his pee-fetish and her come-fetish, they were going to have some pretty wild nights.

“Shit, Kate. Anytime you’re curious, feel free to explore. That was just…” He paused and caught his breath in between his harsh pants. “Phew!”

She smiled, suddenly all shy again, and he really, really wanted to kiss her. But when he turned around, she’d already pulled back before he could lean in. He could tell from her stance and the distance she’d put between them that there would be no cuddling, let alone returning the favor – as she had put it so eloquently only a few minutes ago. Was she suddenly embarrassed by their gradual fascination with watersports?

“Now that your mind is no longer preoccupied, let’s focus on getting out of here.”

He looked at her quietly for a minute, torn if he should force a conversation about what was going on between them.

“Castle.” She called his name and then her voice softened. “Quit looking at me like that.”

“How do I look at you?”

“Like I’m a damsel in distress that needs your saving.”

He sighed as he zipped up his pants, “Kate…”

She shook her head, “Not here, Castle. Not now.”

“We have to talk eventually.”

“I know. Just can we not do it right now? Let’s find a way out of here.” She tried to throw up her hands but the cuffs snugged her wrist. She growled frustrated.

She was right. If he forced the issue in this precarious situation, nothing good would come of it. “Fine but we’ll talk once we escaped from this hellhole. Don’t argue.”

She nodded.

An hour and a tiger, later Espo and Ryan released them from their filthy prison. When Rick saw CSU swarm into the dungeon, he looked alarmed at Beckett. They were going to sweep the room and discover the wall. Suddenly he couldn’t get out of the place fast enough. They never talked.


	3. The Garter and the Bouquet

Beckett stared in shock at the flowers in her hands. How the hell had that happened? One minute Beyonce’s “All The Single Ladies” had blared over the loudspeakers and the next moment she’d found her hands darting out reflexively, as years of law enforcement training kicked in automatically when the bride’s bouquet of flowers came sailing at her.

Surprised, she looked up and found several pairs of eyes glaring at her in jealousy. Jenny’s bridesmaids and sorority sisters had practically tripped over each other’s feet, lining up for the bouquet toss, as soon as they’d seen who’d caught the bridal garter. Kate pursed her lips and flicked her eyes to Castle, who gave her a wolfish grin. Surrounded by the other single men, he twirled the garter suggestively for her. She blushed and shook her head vehemently.

That prompted the crowd to clamor for Castle and Beckett to honor the tradition. For some reason, the Ryans and O’Malleys had assumed that the famous writer and his muse were dating and couldn’t be convinced otherwise. Just what had Kevin Ryan told his family about them? So naturally, the families of the bride and groom would not be fobbed off with Kate and Rick posing for a mere picture. No, they wanted the whole enchilada: Castle had to fasten the garter on Beckett’s leg and then Kate and Rick were to share their first dance together.

“Kate Beckett, live a little!” Lanie nudged her gently forward until the detective was standing by herself, clutching the flower bouquet awkwardly in her hands. Kate turned back and glared at her best friend.

“Come on, Kate, don’t be shy!” Jenny grinned at her excitedly, the epitome of the blushing bride. “You know it could be worse.” She gave a head nod to her half-brother. The underage groom had taken an instant shining to Kate as soon as he’d laid eyes on her in the church. Right now Nelson stood in a corner, looking at Castle with a scowl. There was no way she would’ve let the mathlete feel her up under her dress as he’d try to clumsily fix the garter on her. Then she’d rather endure Castle’s antics.

Suddenly the intro of Blue Swede’s “Hooked on a Feeling” filled the ballroom and Beckett groaned. Could they be any more obvious than the dancing baby song from _Ally McBeal_? What kind of message was that anyway? She was _not_ old and her biological clock had _not_ begun ticking yet. She was going to kill whoever was behind this. Justifiable homicide; no jury (of women) would ever convict her. It became crystal clear into which direction the evening was heading at this advanced hour. It had been a traditional Irish wedding and the open bar contributed to all kinds of tomfoolery. Sure enough Castle was already snapping his hips to the rhythm of the music and Ryan and Espo were leading the wedding guests in chants of “Ooga chakas.” Good lord, she had not had enough champagne yet to endure such epic proportions of embarrassment.

Oh, this was a set up all right to push her out of her comfort zone as much as possible. By now she was convinced that her so-called “work family” had orchestrated the wedding garter and bouquet toss so she and Castle would end up in this humiliating situation. They were practically begging for a downgrade from friends to colleagues after this ambush. She watched Castle bathe in the audience’s attention, as he pranced around like a proud peacock. He was completely unfazed by the turn of events and Kate wondered if perhaps he was the mastermind behind this little scheme. It was either he or Lanie, she didn’t trust Ryan and Esposito to come up with a plan like this on their own.

As she scanned the crowd, she almost recoiled from the scathing looks she received from some of Jenny’s sorority sisters. Yeah, as if she needed another reminder that Rick Castle was the White Wale. She may be flustered and want the earth beneath her feet to open up and swallow her whole but there was no way, no way on earth, she’d stand by idly and watch Castle’s hands disappear underneath a bridesmaid’s dress. Yeah, that’s right, you better get in line; Beckett glared at the women.

Her head snapped up out of her thoughts, when she heard Castle’s smooth baritone belt out the first verse. Seriously, was there _anything_ this man couldn’t do? He had that mischievous twinkle in his eyes that told her he had one more trick up his sleeve as he slowly approached her. When the DJ recognized Rick’s decent voice, he lowered the volume for the lead vocals, letting the novelist show off his singing chops to woo the girl. It only added to the hilarity of the moment for the other weddings guests.

Rick put a little extra swagger into his strut as he closed the distance between them. The cheers and whistles faded into the background behind him, as he took in the sight of Beckett in that short, tight excuse of a dress. He remembered the last time she’d worn a dress around him and swallowed quickly. Unlike at that nightclub in LA, she was not swaying her hips seductively for him tonight and she looked beyond irritated and annoyed. He was certain if she had a gun on her, she wouldn’t hesitate to shoot him. It was clear that she blamed him. Not that _that_ had ever stopped him.

He swiveled his hips in a sexy way that would have made Elvis Presley proud and fell dramatically on his knees in front of her at the downbeat of the chorus. Beckett couldn’t help but throw her head back in laughter, hearing the crowd howling and hollering with approval of the show Castle was putting on for their entertainment.

She felt something hit the back of her legs and turned around startled. It was Lanie who pushed her down onto the chair Jenny had pulled over so Castle could slip the garter up her leg. She turned back around just in time to see Rick dangle the garment seductively in front of her face, while he thrust his pelvis twice in time with the twin beats of the drum before he began the second verse.

That garnered even more laughter of the crowd and Beckett just shook her head in amused disbelief. Could this man be any more perfect? As much as he was teasing her, he fell into the role of goofball naturally to draw the attention away from her. It _was_ a ridiculous song and Rick put on a hilarious show for everyone. Of course, he was still having his fun with her, but at the same time he eased her discomfort and awkwardness a little bit. Maybe Mr. Twice-Divorced was not behind all this after all.

As he sang the second verse about her sweet lips and catching cooties from her, he leaned in dangerously close. His mouth was so close, she held her breath and hoped his lips would accidentally brush over her soft skin. Memories of his lips and fingers travelling across her skin in that hotel suite in LA were reignited and turned her blood into hot lava rushing through her veins. She’d tried so hard to compartmentalize her feelings and push her memories into the back of her mind where they hibernated until the next erotically charged moment between them. Sometimes at night the vivid images would surface in her dreams and she’d wake up aroused and pretend they were his lips and fingers ghosting over her skin. His caresses had been tentative at first, almost reverent, before he’d gained the confidence to squeeze and knead her flesh the way she liked it. The recurrence of her erotic dreams about Castle had only increased in the wake of what had happened between them while they’d been abducted. Some nights she regretted that she did not let him get her off because she felt that constant itch only he could scratch. But then morning came and in the broad daylight of the precinct she dreaded the outstanding lab results from CSU.  The consequences of what happened that day dangled over them like the Sword of Damocles.

She never realized when she parted her lips and started taking shallow breaths through her mouth. And then he finally touched her and wiped off the cobwebs on her memories of their night together in LA. It came all back to her in an instant and she knew if she didn’t keep her guard, there was every chance she’d take Castle home tonight to refresh her memories. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes fluttered close for a second when his fingers finally brushed against her bare skin. His feather light touch released a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. She was _not_ in love with Richard Castle, she scolded herself, it had just been way too long since she’d felt his real touch on her bare skin. Her fingers were a poor substitute for his talented mouth and hands.

Castle’s pupils were fully dilated and reflected the embers of passion glowing brightly in Beckett’s eyes. He let his fingers travel up her calf ever so slowly, while he sang the last few lines of the second verse into her ear. She turned him on? What about the moves he was currently putting on her? Heat pooled between her legs. He was still kneeling on the floor but leaned back to thrust his pelvis up twice to the beats of the drum at the onset of the second chorus and garnered peels of laughter from Beckett and the other wedding guests. Rick decided then and there he’d do whatever it took to elicit that sound from Beckett’s lips again and again for the rest of their lives.

 Someone in the crowd yelled at Castle to use his teeth on the lass. Rick’s eyebrows shot up and he almost stumbled over his line. Kate glared at him. Fine. Teeth were absolutely out of the question then. He should’ve known. But it was time to put on the garter before the song ended and things could get awkward again. She saw the smug grin on his face and shook her head in denial, when he sang to her that she was in love with him. He nodded his head rigorously as if to say, “you so are.”

 As their audience hollered and cheered, Rick gave two particularly lascivious pelvic thrusts in time for the next double drum beats before he reached for Beckett’s calf and lifted her foot. Both smiled as he gingerly slipped the garter over her heel. The noise from the crowd and the sounds of the instrumental bridge of the song faded into the background as their eyes locked onto each other. Kate flicked her tongue over her lips to wet them. He stared mesmerized at her mouth, listening to her breaths becoming heavier.

Her pussy throbbed and she could feel the moisture spreading in her panties. She wondered if he could already smell her arousal. In their current position, she couldn’t see if she had the same effect on him. Kate gnawed on her lower lip while she watched Castle work the garter up her leg. She didn’t want to know how he’d learned to do it without looking down.

He leaned back in and picked up the vocals again after the bridge ended. The flimsy piece of garment passed her knee and Rick’s fingers hovered there for a while, grazing the sensitive skin behind her kneecap. He swirled his hips suggestively when the final chorus came around and humped her leg this time to the beats of the drum. Whoops and whistles mixed into the audience chanting “ouga chaka.” Beckett gasped out loud in shock and caught the smug grin on Castle’s face. Oh yes, he had definitely not remained unaffected by this little interlude. Though you couldn’t see a prominent bulge – yet, Beckett could feel his erection pressing into her shin.

Rick increased the pressure of his fingers kneading the flesh on her thigh in a gentle massage. Kate bit her lips to tamp down the moan rippling through her chest. His touch sent shivers down her spine while his digits fixed the garter without taking his eyes off of hers. He leaned in closer; loathe to bringing an end to this moment of intimacy. Blocking their audience’s view of her with his body, he allowed his fingers to sneak under the short skirt of her tight dress. It looked like he was leaning in to kiss her and soon chants for the couple to kiss began to fill the ballroom. The sounds of the music died down anyway since the song’s fade out had already began.

Rick’s mouth hovered over hers so closely it felt as if they were inhaling and exhaling each other’s breath. Their foreheads bumped together, their noses resting next to each other, their eyelashes fluttered together. The sexual tension between them was sizzling and only sealed the deal for the Ryans and O’Malleys who waited with baited breath for the couple to kiss. The writer and his muse could protest all they wanted that they were not actually romantically involved, but they’d just turned up the heat in the room enough to melt the polar caps.

“Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss,” Kate and Rick heard the crowd chanting around them, led by Lanie, Jenny, Ryan and Esposito shouting the loudest. Castle grinned and Beckett caught the mischievous twinkle in his eyes too late. Without prior warning, he swept his thumb across her crotch. Kate gasped and arched her body into his but Castle’s mouth was quick to capture her lips and swallow her moans. Lanie whooped and Espo whistled, while the bride and groom clapped their hands delighted together  – none the wiser about what was going on underneath Beckett’s dress, hidden from their sight.

Castle couldn’t believe how wet she was and brushed his fingers across her damp panties again. He cursed the crowd around them. If they were alone, he’d push her panties aside and slide his fingers through her folds. He’d slip first one, then two fingers inside her and stroke her pussy till she bucked her hips wildly. But the way things were, he had to resist the urge to reach for his zipper, pull out his cock and fuck her senseless in front of everyone.

Instead he withdrew his hand regretfully and placed it on her hip to hold her in place while he kissed her passionately. His tongue brushed against hers eagerly, again and again, swallowing her whimpers. They’d long passed the appropriate length for a kiss in public but no longer cared. That’s what they got for pushing them together all evening. Her tongue swiped across his lips, traced the edge of his teeth with the tip, before she swirled around his for one final time.

Reluctantly they pulled apart because they need to come up for air. Castle straightened up and held his hands up in a gesture of triumph. The wedding guests cheered him on and applauded as he took a bow with a flourish he must have learned from his mother. The DJ announced the first dance for the future Mr. and Mrs. Castle and the familiar piano riff of Clarence Carter’s “You Talk Too Much” began to fill the room.

“Oh, detective, they’re playing our song.” Rick smirked as he held out his hand for her.

“You just _had_ to catch the garter, didn’t you?” Beckett shook her head as she clasped her hand in his and let him help her up.

“Are you implying I am in cahoots with the bride and groom to orchestrate this romantic moment for you and me – scrutinized by hundreds of curious eyes?” He touched his chest in mock affront.

“Then how do you explain the DJ’s song choice?” She challenged him as he led her away from the chair into the middle of the dance floor.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, detective.” He chided her, “Don’t you have realized by now that the walls at the precinct have eyes and ears?”

She scowled, of course she knew. Her money was on Ryan. That little weasel had approached her right after she had that conversation with Castle about their song.

“Seriously, Beckett, it wasn’t me. I had nothing to do with any of this.” He swore and began to sway to the music.

“I know,” she gave a head nod and Castle turned them slightly around just in time to see the Irish detective slinking back from the DJ’s desk.

“Busted.” He mouthed and the groom waved shyly. “Meanwhile you _saw_ me catch the garter and still you decided to go for the wedding bouquet anyway.” He turned back to address her.

“Lanie pushed me!” She protested.

“Uh, uh, uh, detective. This is the second time you caught the flowers at the bouquet toss in my presence.”

“I did?” She frowned and then remembered his ex-girlfriend’s wedding. “Kyra! I guess you’re right.”

“I wonder what Sigmund Freud would say about your predilection for catching wedding bouquets.”

“He’d say I have been set up by my friends so they can play matchmaker and have a little fun at my cost.” She concluded and Rick chuckled.

“So on a scale from one to ten, how mad are you?”

Kate sighed.

“’Cause I can totally superglue Ryan and Espo’s staplers to their desks again tomorrow.” He wasn't going to take on Lanie, though.

She laughed out loud and shook her head. “That won’t be necessary. I think I’ve had just  enough to drink to be having some fun.” She confessed. “I’m actually having a wonderful time with you tonight.”

His hold on her tightened reflexively and he drew her in a little closer. “Yeah?”

“Mhm, you were a riot out there. I think you could take your little act on the road, maybe incorporate it into your book signings. I’m sure the female fans would love that swinging pelvis of yours. Of course, now we’ll never get Kevin’s aunts to believe us that we’re just friends.”

“Remind me to thank the groom for seating us with Aunts Moira and Mildred-call-me-Millie.” Rick replied sarcastically. The two widowed octogenarians had turned out to be rabid Nikki Heat fans.

“They’re not that bad. They’re…” she pursed her lips amused, “shippers.”

“And since when are you okay with two octogenarians shipping _us_?” He was a bit baffled by her casual tone. Just how much champagne did she have to drink tonight?

“They’re shipping Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook,” she corrected him.

“Right,” he nodded amused, “that’s why they kept dropping tequila references all throughout our five-course dinner.”

She shrugged her shoulders, “At least they were drooling over the cupcakes and not you.” She flicked her eyes to the group of pouting sorority girls.

“Beckett, are you jealous?”

“No!” She shook her head.

“So are!” He needled her. She huffed exasperated. “You’re adorable when you get jealous.”

“I am _not_ jealous. You can sleep with whomever you want!”

“Mmm,” Castle groaned playfully, “what if I want to sleep with you?” Her eyes widened in shock at his bold statement and her steps faltered a little but Rick quickly corrected their steps without them losing their rhythm. “I love it when a girl uses proper grammar,” he teased her, “it’s _such_ a turn on for me.”

She slapped his chest playfully and they danced in silence for a few moments before Kate asked him, “Why didn’t you _really_ go out with the art thief?”

“You mean the _insurance investigator_?” He corrected her and Beckett rolled her eyes.

“Yes.”

“Because contrary to your beliefs, Serena doesn’t steal what belongs to someone else.”

“Oh,” Kate swallowed. “We’re not talking about the _Fist of Capitalism_ here, are we?”

He just looked at her.

“I didn’t like seeing you kissing her.” She looked down as she confessed quietly.

“Hey,” he lifted her chin, “I didn’t like kissing her.” She looked at him like she didn’t believe him. “No really, I…” he paused, looking for the right words to explain his feelings without sending her running into the other direction. “I find that since LA I haven’t really _enjoyed_ kissing other women.”

She smiled shyly and smacked her lips. “I didn’t go back to Josh after we came back. I mean I did but I didn’t…” she stumbled over her own words. “There hasn’t been anyone since you.”

Castle pressed his lips together in an attempt to bottle up the squeals of joy that bubbled up his throat. Beckett studied his reaction carefully, hoping her admission was enough for him for now. She knew she could not keep him waiting forever and she’d tried to let him go and pursue his own happiness, even if she’d failed epically when her intentions were tested by Serena Kaye. They stared at each other in silence, their movements almost came to a halt.

They never noticed the music ending and the DJ putting on another song. Other couples joined them on the dance floor. Cheesy tunes from the 70s seemed to be the motto of this late hour as Kiss’ iconic “I Was Made For Loving You Baby” blared over the speakers. It was only when the bride and groom bumped into them on the dance floor that Kate and Rick woke up from their reverie.

“You two make a lovely couple,” Jenny commented and set off alarm bells with Ryan. Before his new wife could ask his friends when they would get hitched, he swept her away to the beat of the music. Kate recognized the song and decided it was time for a little playback. She sent Castle a lascivious look and pushed out her breast before she slid down his body to her knees and back up.

Flashbacks to the LA nightclub fired through Rick’s synapses as he desperately tried to keep his cock from hardening. Pterodactyl. P-t-e-r-o-d-a-c-t-y-l he started to spell in his head. Phenolphthalein. P-h-e-n-o- oh, oh god, oh god, her thigh had just brushed against his crotch and he coughed. He could _not_ start sporting wood in front of Ryan and Jenny’s families at their freaking wedding reception. Kate Beckett was evil. An evil siren. Maleficent. M-ah, ah, ah – he didn’t even make it halfway through the word when she sunk her fingers into his buttocks and ground her body all over his.

“B-Beckett?” He stuttered flabbergasted.

“Payback’s a bitch, Castle.” She grinned smugly and dug her fingers into the flesh of his cheeks. He coughed embarrassed again.

“Kate, stop. Please. Seriously, you have to stop. I concede. I forfeit. You win. You cheated by using your wily witchy female powers but I give in. I cede to you, I surrender but, please, don’t make me come in my pants in front of hundreds of wedding guests.”

She saw the sober look in his eyes and knew he wasn’t even joking. He was that close. A thrill went through every fiber of her being when she realized what kind of power exactly she had over him. She looked around them to see if anyone had noticed but all the other couples were currently engaged in resurrecting long forgotten dance moves from the disco era.

Kate flicked her eyes shyly at Castle and tugged at his hand, asking him silently to follow her. They weaved through the other couples, thankful that their friends were too busy dancing to notice their escape. Beckett led him down a narrow hallway, looking for a supply room or closet. Rick lost his patience and shoved Kate into the a nook, pressing his body into her.

“Cas-tle,” she gasped surprised but his lips descended on hers and muffled the second syllable. It was a half-hearted protest as she had already hooked one leg around his hip. Rick rubbed his growing erection into her crotch while he plundered her mouth. Her arms clasped around his back for purchase as she rocked her hips into his.

He moaned into her mouth, reaching for her leg to wrap it tighter around his hip. His hand glided along the smooth skin of her thigh, up to her ass and he gave her a soft squeeze. Kate grunted and arched her body up, seeking more contact. She was going to make him come in his pants for real, if they kept dry-humping each other like that. A few more strokes he told himself as he ground his cock into her crotch. Voices in the distance penetrated the haze surrounding them slowly, until they both opened their eyes startled and pulled back. Castle leaned back to peer around the corner and saw hotel staff pushing a cart with plates and linens toward them. He held up a finger to her lips in warning.

Feeling saucy, she flicked her tongue across his finger and enveloped the digit with her lips. Then she palmed his hard-on through his dress pants. He gasped surprised and waited for the staff to notice them. But the two waiters were too caught up in their conversation while they waited for the elevator. Rick looked back at Kate and narrowed his eyes to show his disapproval but she didn't care. Her nimble fingers were already working on the zipper as she sucked his finger obscenely. He quickly grabbed her hand to still it and shook his head no.

“Not here,” he whispered, “we’ll get caught.”

The last thing they needed was getting caught by hotel staff, dry-humping in the hallways. They heard the signal of the arriving elevator and then the loud rumble of the catering cart. The doors closed behind the waiters again and left the hallway in eerie silence. Castle leaned back to check that the coast was clear, before he pulled Beckett after him.

“Come on,” he tugged at her hand and dragged her down the hallway to a set of French doors at the end of the aisle. She raised her eyebrows surprised and tried the door handle.

“Locked,” she pouted.

“Let me,” he jiggled the door handles and lo and behold they gave way and the wings opened up onto a balcony. He motioned for her to go first and closed the doors behind them to ensure their privacy. Flanked by two medium sized potted trees, a pair of small iron chairs and table invited hotel guests to enjoy the beautiful vista. Beckett forewent them and picked a spot in the left corner next to the plant.

“Wow,” Kate leaned against the balustrade and took in the breath taking view of the Manhattan night skyline. Castle stepped up behind her and placed his hand on the small of her back.

“It’s magnificent,” she turned her head to look at him. He could see her breath in the cold winter night. The temperature drop was a welcome relief for their overheated bodies and the fresh winter breeze a reprieve from the stuffy, stale dry air in the ballroom. His hands came to rest on her hips and his fingers kneaded her flesh softly. Kate moaned and threw her head back. It lolled back onto his shoulders and he looked down at her a little amused. It wasn’t often that he got the chance to do that because of her power heels. That’s when he realized she must have slipped out of her shoes.

“Kate, you’ll catch a cold with your bare feet on the icy floor.” It was warmer than usual for a New York winter but it was still cold.

She hummed and closed her eyes, a lazy smile toying at the corner of her lips. “I guess you’ll have to keep me warm and my feet off the ground then.”

“If this wasn’t an invitation to lift you on the balustrade and make out with you, Beckett, you have exactly three seconds to object before I’ll have my way with you.” He looked at her like a puppy with his favorite toy. His tail may not be wagging but his cock certainly was twitching in his pants.

She opened her eyes and looked at him coyly from underneath her eyelashes. “Three, two,” she paused and looked at him expectantly. “One” turned into a squeal as he twirled her around and hoisted her onto the stone wall in one smooth motion. Her mouth immediately sought out his and, before they’d even regained their balance, her tongue already plied his lips apart. She parted her legs, welcoming his body as he kissed her back fervently. Castle’s palms cupped her breasts, massaging both mounds gently while their tongues explored each other’s mouths.

She loosened his tie and flicked the first few buttons of his dress shirt open. Mmm, the man certainly knew how to fill out a perfectly tailored suit. Her lips left his mouth and travelled down his throat, breathing in his scent and cologne.

“Mmm,” she hummed and kissed his skin, “you smell fantastic.” She nipped his skin and he squeezed her breast tightly. She groaned out loud and begged for more. Her nipples poked through the grey fabric, begging to be manipulated.

“You like that?” He breathed into her ear. “You like it when I get a little rough?”

“Oh god, yeah.” He groped her roughly and tweaked her nipples. Jolts of electricity raced  from her breasts straight down to her pussy and thighs. “More!” She commanded and Castle’s right hand slid down her belly. He bunched up her dress and slipped his fingers into her panties. Rubbing her clit furiously, he pulled her left nipple with his other hand. Beckett cried out and Rick quickly captured her lips to muffle her screams. His slipped his finger into her pussy and stroked her.

“You’re so wet, Kate. How’d you get so wet?” He hummed into her ear and bent his finger in search for her g-spot. She bucked her hips and grunted his name.

“Did I do that to you?” It was a rhetorical question but she nodded anyway. “Are you so wet for me?”

“Yes, Castle, go a little faster, please.” She begged him and he plunged his finger rapidly in and out of her, stroking over the rough patch of skin right behind her entrance.

“Kiss me,” she ordered.

“Only if you’ll come for me,” he retorted.

“Just fuckin’ kiss me and find out,” she warned him and he happily obliged. She cupped the bulge in his slacks and rubbed the tip with her thumb. With her other hand she was frantically unbuckling his belt. Rick grunted and ground his erection impatiently into her palm. She fumbled with the zipper, carefully pushing it down over his engorged cock. Then she reached into his fly and pulled him out.

Suddenly his cock was exposed to the fresh winter air but he didn't care. Scorching hot blood was running through his veins tonight. There was enough fluid gathered at the tip to spread around his cock until his shaft was slick and wet. Now the cool breeze almost knocked out his breath, as it heightened his senses.

Kate nipped his lips playfully and started stroking his long shaft. He’s thick and heavy in her hand; drops of pre-come already gathering at the tip. He grunted and pumped into her fist once, twice as his tongue plundered her mouth. Beckett broke the kiss for air and looked down at his weeping cock. With a swift flick of her thumb, she wiped off his fluids and smeared them all around his shaft.

“Fuck, Kate, I’m gonna come,” he rasped breathlessly. She just continued stroking his entire length, starting at the tip with a swirling motion in her thumb, followed by a firm downward stroke to his base, where she opened her palm and fondled his balls. His breath hitched and his hips bucked involuntarily before she repeated the entire treatment.

He retaliated by plunging two fingers into her pussy, making her whimper and moan. Her grip around his cock tightened and she tugged his shaft to her entrance, rubbing his head over her clit.

He wants her, god, he wants her. Wants to be inside her snug, warm pussy, stretching her passage with his thick cock. He’s going to fill her every nook and cranny, scratching every itch, rubbing all the right spots until he floods her with his seed. He rubs his cockhead along her swollen lips. She’s so wet and ready for him he doesn’t think twice about sheathing himself inside her.

She watches him with shallow breaths as he lines up at her entrance. Can’t help but look down and drink in every moment of his bulbous head spreading her lips. And then he slips inside her and with one smooth thrust he slides home. There’s no other way to describe the feeling they experience when they complete each other again for the first time in months.

“Ung,” Kate grunts quietly and presses her forehead against his. Her eyes are closed but her lips are apart, the hot breath of her exhale sets all of Castle’s skin cells on fire. When she opens them again, her eyes lock with his.

“Kate,” Rick whispers in awe and disbelief.

“I know,” she breathes back and runs her fingers through his hair, “I’ve missed you, too.” She cups the back of his head in her hand and pulls him down for a lingering kiss. It’s the first time they’re facing each other and it’s already so much more than the quickie they’d intended to have.

“I’m so sorry, Kate, I’m not gonna last.” He’s mumbling incoherently. “You’re too tight, too slick, too wet. Being inside you feels like heaven.”

“It’s okay, Castle, I’m almost there, too.” She reassures him.  

He props his arms up on the balustrade and starts thrusting inside her slowly as they kiss deeply. He feels so good inside her. She can’t help the moans tumbling over her lips and is so thankful for his mouth to swallow them greedily. His tongue is driving her crazy, inviting her back into his mouth for further exploration. She follows willingly, loves the velvety feel of his tongue when it brushes against hers over and over. He’s forceful and yet tender, just as he is with his strokes. Her orgasm is already building and her arousal is coiled tight. Any minute she’ll start spiraling out of control and she just hopes she won't lose control like she did the last time they slept together. They would never be able to hide the evidence from the other guests if she ruined both their fancy clothes.

His lips travel down her throat and he can _feel_ her vocal cords vibrate as she moans his name.  He grows even harder inside her, drives himself into her pussy as deeply as possible, loving the way her walls squeeze his hot, hard shaft. She’s milking him and he’s so close. So very close.

“Kiss me, Rick,” he hears her breathless request and he fucks her mouth with his tongue, strong and relentless like his thrusts have become. He’s timing them together, forcing her to go over the cliff.

“Come for me, Kate.”

“Oh god yes, I want to come for you, Rick. Please make me come.”

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Suck my tits, Castle. Bite ‘em, lick ‘em, nip ‘em,” he can’t contain the loud growl that rumbles through his chest upon hearing those words, “just make me come.”

He yanks at her dress until her right breast spills over the fabric and he zeros in on the red nipple. He’s fucking her roughly and gropes her other breast with no sense of delicacy. His teeth graze over the tender flesh of her areola, before his lips enclose around her nipple and he sucks hard.

“Fuck, Castle, you’re gonna make me come.” Her clit is tingling and her pussy throbbing from the stimulation on her nipples. She’s squeezing his shaft inside her as if she wanted to suck every last drop of come out of his cock.

“Don’t fight it, Beckett. I’m right behind ya. Just let it happen,” he rasps into her ear.

“Yes, Castle, oh yes,” she moans quietly, “rub my clit.”

His free hand disappears between their bodies and finds her engorged clit. He flicks his fingers over the sensitive nub, which makes Kate cry out. He muffles her surprised gasps with his mouth and Beckett’s hands fly to his face. Her palms squeeze his cheeks together as she holds him in place, so her tongue can devour him. Their hips are grinding frantically together as they both near their climax.

“Gonna come, gonna come, babe, yes, oh yeah, oh Rick, make me come, oh yes, yes, yes!!!” She whispered and arched her body into his. Castle tightened his grip around her torso and bent over to kiss her. His tongue swirled once around hers before he started to suck it like he would do with her clit. She screamed into his mouth and her his started undulating wildly. Beckett clutched his arms desperately, as he pounded into her with abandon. He pulled out almost completely, only to slam back into her. He could see her abdominal muscles clench rhythmically as her orgasm took hold of her entire body once again. Her walls contracted around his cock erratically, as if they wanted to keep him inside her with a vice-like grip until he had completely spent himself inside her.

That thought was enough to bring on his own release. His pace faltered a little in an effort to draw out the experience. He didn’t want it to be over so soon. But watching her in the throes of pleasure was its own kind of aphrodisiac. And a very potent one at that. Castle couldn’t help the smug grin that formed on his face as he watched Kate coming down from her peak. Her face and chest were flush, her eyes closed, her nostrils flaring with the deep breaths she had to take. She’s moaning and biting her lips while her hips still rocked gently into his, drawing out the last vestiges of her orgasm.

“Look at me, Kate,” he begged her. Rick picked up speed and started driving into her more deeply with long, powerful strokes that impaled her pussy with his thick shaft. “Oh Kate, my beautiful, beautiful Kate,” he hummed and his whole body was thrumming with pleasure. By now he was already past the point of no return. “Please look at me.”

She opened her eyes and stared into his deep blue orbs. Slowly she came back to her senses, still grinning like a loon because she’s so happy and content.

“Kate,” he said her name again like a prayer and she felt him pump into her with purpose. Her walls were still contracting at random intervals around his cock and she could feel him jerk inside her. He looked at her with so much love and utter adoration, it took her breath away. He went in for a kiss and suddenly it hit her what was happening and her eyes widened in panic.

“Pull out, pull out, please, pull out!” She pleaded and gave him a gentle shove. He grunted and stumbled back, not knowing what hit him. He marked her dark bush with a rope of come. His cock was spurting semen in a high arch through the air before it landed with an audible splash on the stone wall. He groaned loudly, completely ignorant that people might hear them, as more sperm shot out, some of it hitting her shoes. Before he'd accidentally leave any come stains on their clothes, he turned away from her, aiming his squirting cock into the potted plant.

Shock and awe. Those were the only two words to describe Beckett’s reaction to Castle’s messy climax. Her hand slipped automatically between her legs to rub her clit as she stared in utter fascination at the come geyser.

“Fuck that’s so hot,” Beckett rasped breathlessly, taking in his angry and proud cock, releasing spurt after spurt. She watched the creamy white puddle of come on the dark soil in the tree pot grow. 

“I love watching you come.” Kate hummed and let her hand roam softly over his back as she leaned into him. It was such a turn on to watch him shoot his load. Globs of come were dripping from his cock as his ejaculation weakened. “Did you save that all up for me?” 

Rick’s knees almost buckled and Beckett’s arm shot out to steady him, “Easy, tiger. You ok?” He slumped exhausted against her but nodded, still unable to form sentences.

His chest was heaving as he sucked in air dramatically. Kate ran her fingers softly through his hair. “That was so fuckin’ hot, babe.” She looked at the evidence of his climax in the potted plant. Come splatter was everywhere, the white blots and lines of his semen looked like an abstract painting on the black soil. "You're a regular Jackson Pollock."

He gave her a goofy, somewhat proud grin before he rubbed his face into her neck. “Oh Beckett,” he finally hummed, “that was incredible. Wow, just wow.” She could only wonder how awesome it would’ve felt for him if she’d let him come inside her instead of almost ruining his orgasm. She just smiled and nodded. He leaned in and gave her a sloppy kiss. “Thanks, babe. If I died right now, I’d go without complaints.”

They kissed slowly and languidly for a several moments basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. He placed his hands on her hips and caressed her, drawing tiny circles on her bare skin. Kate shivered and moaned quietly, fisting his dress shirt. Castle's cock brushed against her thigh and twitched excitedly at the renewed contact. Kate felt it and instinctively reached down to pet his firm flesh. Rick grunted and not even a second later, warm semen dribbled over her fingers.

“Jesus, Castle, do you ever stop?” She teased him and lifted her hand to her lips to lick off his come. Castle growled.

“What? I can’t walk back in there with your come all over me.”

He raised his eyebrows. “In that case,” he reached down and scooped up his string of seed that decorated her dark bush.

"I'm sorry," he apologized and offered her his finger to lick. "I assumed you were on the pill because you took the lead and didn't mention condoms."

She shook her head, eyeing the come slowly running down his finger. "I never bothered to get my prescription renewed after my recovery. There was no need because I split from Josh."

He nodded, "There wasn't anyone after you, Kate. I'm clean."

"Did you...?" She flicked her eyes nervously down to his shrinking penis.

"I don't think so."

"But you're not sure?"

"I'm sorry, Beckett. I was cutting it real close, I'd already started coming. You know I would never have unprotected sex with you."

"No it's my fault, I should've given you more warning." She shook her head, smiling mirthlessly. "I forgot. I...stopped thinking when you entered me. I just wanted to feel you inside me again and all conscious thought flew out my brain like a ditzy prom girl."

"Hey, don't berate yourself." He nudged her ear with his nose and whispered, "I've got a confession to make. I couldn't have used a condom if you had asked me to. I never bothered to put a fresh one into my wallet after you took out the last one in LA."

When she pulled back and looked at him with shocked eyes, he continued, "I suppose I stopped carrying a condom around with me for the same reason you didn't go back on the pill. I don't need it anymore because I don't want casual sex with women I barely know anymore. I thought I'd have more will power to resist your charms and at least make it into my bed with you the next time."

He gave her a bashful smile.

"Castle, I'm not ready..."

"Shh, I know," he reassured her quickly and kissed her softly. "I know, Beckett, and it's ok. We'll wait for your walls. And I promise I'll slip one back into my wallet just in case our hormones get the better of us again, so we don't risk a pregnancy. I don't think anything happened tonight, I maybe, _maybe_ , lost a few drops right before I pulled out, but I'm pretty sure I only came _on_ your pussy and pubic hair with my first shot."

She groaned. He thought she was still concerned about a possible pregnancy and didn't trust him but she surprised him, "Stop talking about ejaculating inside me and on me or I'll _really_ regret I didn't bring one, either."

His eyebrows shot up, "I'll... call the car service?"

She nodded and he reached for his phone. When he realized that his hand was still coated in his own semen, he went for his handkerchief inside his breast pocked instead. Kate quirked an eyebrow and grabbed his hand. Her tongue darted out and licked off his come obscenely, making his erection return. She moaned and sucked his digit like he imagined she'd go down on his cock. Rick retrieved the handkerchief anyway in case she wanted to wipe their hands off. When he pulled the cloth out from inside his jacket, something fell out.

They both stared speechlessly at the twin pack of condoms on the floor for a moment. It had been a while since he'd worn that particular suit to a charity event where he'd hoped to get lucky, so he'd all forgotten about them. They looked up into each others eyes and blurted out simultaneously:

"Go get us a room."

"II'll get us a room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split this episode into two parts because it got too long. We'll get back to the original pee kink prompt in the next chapter, this chapter was inspired by:
> 
> "Castle/Beckett Pre-season 5, built up sexual tension explodes, they end up dry humping somewhere. Leads to sex later."


	4. Part II

They tumbled into the hotel room kissing and groping. Once inside, Castle whisked them around and shoved the door shut with Kate's body flush against it. She moaned deeply but it sounded more like encouragement than complaint. The room was dimmed, the only source of light coming from the floor lamp in the far end corner. Her fingers combed through his hair, giving his head a gentle massage, while their tongues dueled with each other. Rick dropped the keycard and snuck his fingers under the hem of her short dress, pushing the fabric up over her hips. Beckett wasted no time unbuckling Castle's belt and lowering the zipper of his pants. His tongue delved deeply into the cavern of her mouth, while his finger tips teased her around the edge of her panties.

Her kisses grew more ferocious, devouring his lips like her favorite piece of Red Velvet cupcakes. She buried her fingers deeper into his hair because she could never get enough of him. His lips tasted of chocolate and scotch, a heady combination that made her come back for more. Castle reached down and pushed his pants over his buttocks and ground the visible bulge of his erection into her pantieless crotch. Kate gasped out loud, realizing he'd somehow already pushed her underwear aside, when she felt the soft silk of his boxers slide along her wet folds.

"Look how wet you still are," he rasped, noticing the material darken and dampen over the ridge of his shaft from her essence.

She abandoned his mouth and trailed her lips to his ear and whispered breathless, "No foreplay, Castle. Just fuck me."

He yelped. "You can't just say things like that into my ear, Beckett. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

"Of course, I can feel it. How eager and hard you are for me." Her hands wandered down his back, sending shivers over his spine. He was wearing too many clothes. He wanted to feel her burning touch on his bare skin. 

"Clothes. Off. Now." He growled and already shrugged off his jacket. He'd never bothered to fix his tie after they left the balcony and she could only guess what the concierge must have thought when Castle showed up in his disheveled state. She hadn't really cared, though, as long as he'd hurried to meet her at the elevators before they got caught by one of the wedding guests, or heaven forbid Lanie or one of the boys found out. They made it safely into the elevator and the only thing that kept them from ripping each other's clothes off in there were the security cameras.

She tugged at the end of the silky, black strip and the tie slid off effortlessly. Kate pushed herself off the door, so Rick could reach behind her back. While he searched clumsily for the zipper, she made quick work of the top few buttons of his dress shirt. Halfway down she cried out and he immediately stopped pulling down the zipper.

"Sorry, your hair got stuck."

"So I've noticed." They looked at each other in silence for a moment before they broke out into laughter. He pulled back and Kate turned around. "Can you see if you can untangle it?"

She flipped her unruly mane and Castle swallowed audibly. "What?" She looked at him curiously.

"Nothing," he swallowed again. "It's just... you look like a femme fatale."

She pursed her lips to hide her smile. "Castle?" She cocked her eyebrow and bunched her hair in her fist.

"Right, right." He carefully brushed the few strands she'd missed aside, letting his fingertips graze over her naked shoulder. He smiled when he heard the sharp intake of her breath. Rick stepped up closer behind her and let his breath ghost over her bare neck. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"  

She shivered at his words, "What did I say about foreplay, Castle?"

"But we just did hard and fast down on the balcony," he protested nuzzling her nape.

"I need to come again," she whined.

"What if I wanted to take you slowly on that big kingsize bed?" He hummed into her ear. "Now we've got condoms and can make love all night long. I'll make you come again and again and again until you're a spineless mess below me."

She gave him a salacious look, "Who says you get to be on top?"

"I do," Rick's voice was dripping with confidence, "because I know deep down you love being dominated in bed. Don't you? Think about LA when you handed the reigns over to me. How incredible your climax was." He ground his erection into the crevice between her cheeks. "Tonight's my turn again, you were in charge last week. Gosh, Kate, you were so beautiful when you lost your control around me that night. I want to see you like that again. You let me do that to you, Kate. You were so responsive to everyone of my touches, you couldn't stop you bodies reactions to my touch..."

"It was an accident," she objected.

"It was breath taking, Kate. Not to brag but I've seen my fair share of women lose themselves in the throes of their orgasms but you were amazing. Truly one of a kind. I can't stop thinking about it. Every night I jerk off remembering how beautiful you looked when your body writhed and quivered in my arms, pee spraying all over the mattress. Oh and those sexy moans and gasps you make when you come. And then right about when I feel my balls tingle, I remember the wonderful warm sensation when I was ensconced deep inside you while you peed and then I shoot all over my bed or shower or desk or..."

"Castle," she moaned.

"You know when I was in high-school, the boys told the girls they couldn't get pregnant if they peed right after sex." He let the words linger. At first Kate chuckled remembering the same rumors still circulating when she was a teenager. However, when he didn't press on and the weight of his words bore down on the silence between them, she grew nervous.

"Castle, what are you saying?"

"Just sharing a little factoid since we just had unprotected sex." He'd hoped that maybe she wanted him to talk her into revisiting their fledgling pee fetish.

"But you assured me you didn't come inside me."

He shrugged his shoulders innocently and pushed her gently, "But wouldn't you feel better if you flushed out any rogue swimmers of mine?" He thought he'd give her an excuse to indulge their sexual curiosity but instead she tensed in his arms. "Just kidding, Beckett. I pulled out in time. I promise."

She relaxed into his embrace and her voice took on a playful nature, "But you can't be sure..." Ha, he was right after all, she _was_ looking for an excuse to be talked into peeing for him again. Ashamed as she'd been, she'd secretly enjoyed it. His reaction to her loss of body control had been liberating, most men would've been disgusted and stopped answering her calls. Not Castle, his curiosity and playful nature made him want to explore this kink further. Together.

"No," he played along and grinned, "and we're already standing outside the bathroom..."

"And we've both had a lot to drink..." She nestled her head into the crook of his neck. Had she just implied that they could let go together? 

"Remember how much fun we had together the last time we've been drinking together?"

"Mmm," she moaned.

"Just how much have you had?" He searched her eyes and turned serious for a moment. The moment of truth had arrived. He wasn't so much inquiring whether she had a full bladder but if she was intoxicated enough to not care about social taboos anymore.

"Enough," she whispered before he kissed her hungrily. He splayed his hands over her abdomen as he walked them slowly backwards into the small bathroom. When he flipped on the light switch, the garish light startled them out of the intimate and romantic mood they'd shrouded themselves in. Rick kissed her gently and reached around her back to pull down the zip of her dress completely. Kate lowered the front slowly and shyly exposed her breasts and along with it the bullet wound that had just been covered by the fabric. Castle's breath hitched and he stilled her hands. Beckett let go of the fabric and the dress slid down her curves until it pooled on the floor. But Rick's eyes were firmly trained on the small scar between her breasts where the bullet had entered her and slowly drained her life from her. He glanced up briefly for permission and she nodded slightly. His touch was light and reverent, exploring the different texture of her skin on the scar. Kate held her breath when he lowered his head and kissed the wound lightly. He pressed his lips on the spot again but this time his tongue darted out and licked the sensitive skin soothingly. Kate moaned and her fingers flew to the back of his head, holding him in place.

Even though they'd technically done this before, Beckett grew nervous. The first time it happened by accident and the last time he'd been under extreme duress. Tonight would mark the first time they chose to explore this erotic kink out of their own volition. Despite his reassuring words, she felt insecure. What did he want from her? Watch her pee while she squatted over the toilet? 

"How do you want to do this?" She asked him quietly, running her fingers through his hair.

"Huh?" He looked up and let go of her scar.

"How...?" She cleared her throat nervously, "I mean what do you want me to do?"

Remembering what they'd come in for, he stepped back and took in her naked body. God, she was beautiful. Neither the bullet wound nor the scar from her surgery took the least little bit away from her ravishing beauty. "Get in the shower," he told her while he quickly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. She pushed down her panties and the garter.

"Don't, leave the garter on." He requested. Oh, that was just wrong. And so hot and dirty it sent a thrill to her core. She opened the shower door and watched him shuck off his boxers next. Her eyes were fixed on his magnificent erection, bouncing excitedly with every step he took in her direction.

"Like what you see?" He teased her and she rolled her eyes, before she stepped into the cubicle.

"Close the door behind you," she instructed and already reached for the faucet.

"Wait," he stopped her and their naked bodies molded into each other perfectly as he stretched over. "Can we...is it okay if we don't turn on the water yet?"

"Okay." Her voice was thick with arousal but her shy looks betrayed her insecurity.

"Come here, Beckett." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. "Relax. We'll stop if it gets too much ok?" 

She nodded and he let his right hand glide down over her ass to the back of her thigh. "Lift your leg," he mumbled while he nibbled her lower lip. She hooked her left ankle casually around his hip bone, opening up her crotch. Castle didn't miss a beat and stepped into the v of her leg until his cock was trapped between their bellies. It looked cute pointing up at them, white pearls gathering at the tip. Beckett wanted to take him in her mouth and let his pre-come flow freely on her tongue, roll the muscle a bit so his essence would pool there for him to see, spurring him on to coat her entire tongue with blasts of his come.

He nudged her gently until she was flat against the shower wall with her back. Kate gasped shocked by the cold tiles and Rick slid his tongue over hers in an open mouthed kiss. His hands caressed her buttocks leisurely and Beckett understood immediately. She braced herself against the cool wall while he grabbed the leg she was standing on and wrapped it around his other hip.

He pulled back and stared down where his hard cock was nestled against her pussy. "Are you comfortable?"

She nodded but fidgeted around anyway to make sure her tailbone wouldn't start protesting under the hard surface in a few minutes. His thick fingers parted her labia and revealed her engorged clit. "Can you angle your hips?" She complied. "A little higher?" He stepped back to allow her enough space to find the right position. "Up, up, stop."

He spread her lips further apart until he could see the opening of her urethra. Castle groaned and closed the distance again between them. His voice faltered and he whispered hoarsely, "Now, let go."

A few seconds passed while Kate had to ease her mind into the right space to start a flow. Rick was quiet and gazed spellbound at her pussy. His thumbs stroked her labia slowly, helping her muscles relax. Eventually a small rivulet of pee pooled at her entrance and stopped. He could feels her tense up.

"Don't hold back, Beckett." He encouraged her and felt a small trickle of pee running down his shaft. "Just let go. I know you want it, let it out. I want you to piss all over my cock."

"Like that?" She asked breathlessly and built up a steady stream.

"Oh god, yes." He groaned. "More, Kate, more. Let me watch you pee."

All tension left her body and her legs bracketing his hips fell open. Kate's flow grew stronger, bathing Rick's cock in her pee. He glanced up and gave her a boyish grin. Their eyes met and she looked down with him at the junction of their bodies. His erection was perfectly aligned at the crown with her fountain.

"Your cock is twitching." She observed.

"You're gonna make me come again."

"This really turns you on, huh?"

"Yeah, does it arouse you at all?"

"Yeah but not the way it does you. I find it incredible intimate. I don't think I could ever do this with another man."

"Thank you for your trust in me," he whispered and gave her a long kiss. 

"Talk to me, Castle. Describe what you see and feel." She wanted to hear his smooth voice. She always read his books with his rich baritone in her head. Over the years she'd crashed enough of his readings to perfect the cadence and flow of his voice when she read the sex scenes. However, nothing beat the real thing and she'd always longed to hear him describe word by word in greatest detail how he'd make love to her.

"I see your beautiful pussy. It's spread wide open, so I can also see your pulsing clit. It's screaming for my attention but I'm biding my time." He glanced up and saw she had her eyes closed and was biting her lip. "I've never seen anything more beautiful than the fountain of pee springing from your pussy. It feels incredible. It has just the right pressure and I can't resist rocking my hips and bath my entire length in your stream. Your jet is so forceful, drops spray everywhere, covering my stomach in a mist of pee. I slide my cock up your folds and you wash my balls. Your pee is dripping off them onto the floor. My feet are getting wet."

"Mine too," she interrupts him and he kisses her hungrily. She folds her arms around his neck, playing with the hair in his nape. His moans grow louder as his breaths fall shorter. She can tell he's close to snapping. He's rubbing his shaft along her folds, brushing his head over her nub again and again. Her pussy spasms and it cuts off her flow briefly.

"Mmm, keep doing that," she mumbles against his lips.

"My balls are so tight, I can feel them pumping up my sperm. Soon I'm gonna blow my load all over your body. My cock feels so sensitive, especially on the underside where your jet hits me. Mmm, I can't even begin to describe in words how fantastic that feeling is. Are you watching, Kate? You need to watch." His breathing is labored, betraying his futile battle against nature. He's already teetering on the edge of the volcano and dangerously close to erupting with his hot, creamy, molton lava . But he's fighting off the point of no return, wants to draw this out forever. They stare into each other's eyes while his cock pushes through her strong stream. He nudges at her entrance but decides to press his tip into her clit. They both groan and rock their hips a little harder. Pee keeps gushing out of her pussy and all around his cock. He runs the sensitive underside of his shaft over her clit until his balls are nestled in her pussy. He grinds his hips and his cock jumps. Castle's grunt accompanies the first rope of come that drapes across her abdomen. His climax catches them both off guard and their eyes fly down surprised to see a second more powerful jet shoot his sperm up to her décolleté.

"Whoa!" Kate exclaims startled. She marvels at the thick string of semen that trails from her left mound over her stiff nipple down to her naval. She feels another squirt hit the underside of her right breast and then senses his cock jump erratically a few times squeezing out small globs of his rich, creamy seed. He's moaning her name and thrusting his hips erratically. He holds his twitching cock directly into her pee fountain and then slides it through her wet folds again, looking for more friction. His balls are contracting and pumping up whatever sperm is left over from his previous orgasm. Kate's still impressed by his second load, even though his ejaculation is clearly weaker with so little recovery time. She's already decided that for their next time she'll give him a hand job and use her body as an empty canvass for his new masterpiece. And then she sees the hottest thing she's ever watched during sex. Although her flow has started to subside, she's still bathing his cock head in cascades of her pee when a powerful come shot bursts through her stream and lands smack dab in her belly button.

Castle groaned and stared somewhat in disbelief at his aim. Kate licked her lips, "Fuck, that was hot." 

She pulled him in for a kiss, pushing her tongue deep into his mouth. Castle groaned and sucked it eagerly. His cock head became too sensitive, so he rocked his balls into her pussy. Kate needed more pressure, so she grabbed his ass and pushed him into her. Rick whimpered a little because his tip brushed over her belly. Realizing her desperation to get off, he cupped her breasts in his palms. He swirled his tongue around her right nipple first, drawing breathless gasps rom her mouth.

"Feel good?"

"Mhm, more please." He sensed hesitancy in her tone and looked up.

"What?" At first he was worried that her excitement over sharing their pee kink had worn off, now that her flow had stopped. But then he saw in her eyes that she was still holding something back. "What do you want, Kate?" He rasped, "Tell me what you want."

She pushed up the mound he'd ignored so far and gazed deeply into his eyes, "Lick your come off my nipple and then kiss me." Eating their own sperm had often been a deal breaker for the men in her past relationships. Usually she waited longer to disclose this secret desire of hers and went about it more diplomatically. But this was Castle. She'd already peed on the guy. Twice.

All air left his lungs as he lunged forward and kissed her frantically. He swatted her hand away playfully and squeezed her tit while his tongue stroked the roof of her mouth. Kate ran the tip of her tongue along the underside of his. Rick groaned and broke away, sucking in air as he lowered his head to her breast. His tongue darted out and he dipped the tip into the trail of semen at the edge of her breast. He traced his sperm until he reached her nipple. Rick let his seed drip from his tongue, covering the stiff pebble in his come. Kate moaned obscenely, waiting impatiently for him to gather up his load again and feed it to her.

Castle flicked his tongue over her nipple and Beckett moaned again. 

"You like that?"

"Yeah, do it again."

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

She huffed exasperated, "Please."

He played with her nipple, spreading his come around her dark areola. "You've got beautiful breasts, have I told you that?"

"You say that about all my body parts tonight." 

"That's because it's true. Everything about you is beautiful." He mumbled around her nipple.

"For a writer you sure have limited vocabulary to replace beautiful with other synonyms." She teased him.

"I can't think clearly when I'm with you." He explained casually.

"More like thinking with your other head," she smirked.

"I wish!" Castle harrumphed. "I can't breathe when I'm around you, Beckett. I've never met a woman who steals my breath the way you do. I can't think clearly around you because my brains, big or small, north or south, don't get enough oxygen."

"Well, that certainly explains all those crazy, wild theories of yours." She smiled and Castle's heart skipped a beat. He quickly licked up all his come from her skin and kissed that smug grin off her face. He slowly fed her his semen, trading his load back and forth until most of it had slid back down their throats and they swallowed. They continued making out and Kate was so distracted by the skillful manipulations of his mouth, she didn't register the warmth spreading over her lower abdomen at first.

"Castle, are you peeing?" She pulled back when she realized what was going on.

"Is that okay?" Rick cut off his flow immediately.

"Don't stop." She begged him.

He bumped their heads together nose to nose. "It just happened. It feels so good, Kate, so natural to do this with you."

"Yeah." She hummed and kissed him again.

"Yeah?" He double checked with her before he let go again.

"Let me see, I want to watch." She nudged his shoulders back until she got a better view. Kate licked her lips when her eyes fell onto the tip of his cock, welling with rivulets of his pee. 

"Do you like it?" He asked still nervous and she nodded numbly.

"It's beautiful."

They shared conspiratorial glances at whispered together, "Natural."

Rick's stream hit her stomach, washing off the evidence of his orgasm. Kate watched his come mingle with his piss and run down her hips into the crevice between their joint bodies where some of her pee had already pooled. She held her hand into his fountain.

"Oh god, you're so dirty and so awesome, you know that," he groaned as he watched her play with his pee. "This is even hotter than the last time."

She put her thumb over his pee hole and stopped his flow for a few seconds. When she removed it, a strong spray burst forth covering their bodies with his hot piss. Castle's mouth attacked hers and pulled in her lower lip. His front teeth grazed lightly over her sensitive flesh before his tongue darted into her cavern. Beckett groaned and grabbed his hand to put it over her clit.

"Finish me off, Castle. Make me come again."

"Oh god, yes, Kate, I wanna see you come all over my cock." He grunted and rubbed her clit furiously.

"Mmm, yess, faster baby, faster. Feels so good."

"Come for me baby," he leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Fuck yeah, Castle, I'm coming, I'm coming," she announced.

Rick plunged two fingers into her pussy and pressed his thumb against her clit, "Now, Beckett, come. You want it, come for me, baby. That's right, Kate, come, oh yeah, honey, you're so beautiful when you come." His fingers were bent in a come hither gesture as he massaged her G-spot. The squelching sounds of her wet pussy filled shower cubicle as he finger fucked her to her orgasm. But she needed a little more and she knew just what she wanted to push her over the edge.

"Aim your cock on my pussy and piss on my clit. Please, Castle, do it, just do it."

"Fucking hell, Beckett, you're gonna make me hard again if you say things like that." He slid her legs carefully down.

"Don't you dare, Castle. Make me come first."

"Can you stand?"

"Mhm," she nodded and pulled her pussy lips apart, exposing her throbbing clit. He grabbed his cock and aimed for her nub. His piss burst out with a hiss and blasted against her clit. Kate moaned loudly and together they watched mesmerized as his jet danced over her pulsating clit. "Oh my god, I'm coming, oh my god, oh fuck, Castle, harder, please, oh my god, feels so good, oh fuck, oh god, oh my god, don't stop, don't stop, more, give me more, oh yes babe, oh yes, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh my god, oh my, oh Rick, ohhhh...."

Castle could only watch in awe and disbelief as Beckett came undone before him. Her hips bucked wildly the minute the first wave rolled over her. He squeezed his bladder as hard as he could to ensure the greatest force in his piss stream. She was squirming so much, it became more difficult to stay on target. He couldn't believe this really happened to him. He'd really hit the jackpot with Beckett. She was fulfilling his filthiest sexual fantasies he didn't even know he had. If he hadn't already come twice that evening he would've exploded like fireworks on the Fourth of July. He tried to hold her hips still with one hand, while he aimed his cock with the other one.

"Touch me," She grabbed his hand and pushed it into her pussy. Castle rubbed her clit in circles through rivers of his piss. He captured her lips and kissed her passionately, tumbling Beckett into a second orgasm. He kept rubbing her nub through her climax and beyond, eliciting several more shorter and weaker after quakes. He started showering her neck with kisses and let his gentle ministrations carry her softly back to earth. She nestled her face into his, seeking shelter in the protective cocoon he'd woven around their latest bout of love making. As raunchy as the sex between them tonight was, she had never felt closer to Rick and safer with him.

"So beautiful, Kate, I could watch you come in my arms for the rest of my life. I could live off that image alone." He murmured and she sighed completely relaxed and satisfied. When her clit became too sensitive, she reached between their bodies and stilled his notions with her hand over his. They kissed deeply and slowly as their hands roamed across each other's slick skin. Eventually Castle fumbled around until he turned on the faucet because standing around in the shower covered in each other's pee became too uncomfortable and chilly. They held their heads together letting the warm water pour over them and wash away the evidence of their naughty love play. Kate nibbled on Rick's ear lobe and he retaliated by licking the sweat off her soft skin below her ear. She immediately sought out the pleasure of the rough swipes of his tongue and Rick's lips travelled lower to her pulse point. Her sucked it gently and felt her blood rushing through her veins. He smiled, "Come on, lets get you cleaned up and into bed for round three."

"Hmmmm, you can even be on top." She hummed perfectly content. 


	5. Goji-Berry-Licious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good things come to those who wait? I hope you'll enjoy the latest chapter and sorry for the long wait (but I think it was worth it).

Beckett glanced at her partner who was squirming in the passenger seat. Castle was more restless than usual and far more quiet, which was a whole lot more reason for concern. 

“You ok?”

“Yeah,” he dismissed her worries with a wave of his hand. The twitching knee betrayed his words.

“That spring bothering you again?” Kate glanced at him before she activated her blinker.

“Where are you going?” Rick suddenly straightened and took an interest in her choice of route. “This isn’t the way back to the precinct!”

“We’ve still got to interview the second runner-up in Weehawken.”

“Oh, right,” Castle sounded less than enthusiastic. He muttered why Ryan and 'zito couldn't do it for them.

“Something wrong?” She slowed down at the entrance to the Holland Tunnel. His brows were furrowed and his hands clenched into a fist. His left leg jiggled nervously.

“I should’ve asked to use Kay Cappucio’s bathroom before we left.” Rick grumbled.

“No, what you _shouldn’t have asked_ for is that second glass of Goji berry juice.” Beckett fretted over his unprofessional conduct during official police business. He'd sucked on an empty straw until the starlet's assistant gave him a refill.

“It tasted delicious,” he shrugged his shoulders, “you should’ve tried one.”

She glared at him, “Did you have to make those annoying sucking noises with your straw?”

“Whoa!” Castle whipped his head around and stared at her confused, “What’s gotten into you today?”

“Nothing,” she backpedalled. “I just wish you didn’t always behave like a nine-year old on a sugar rush,” when she saw him squirm and squeeze his legs together, she amended, "make that a four-year old today." She had no idea what was wrong with her lately, but she had already noticed herself how easily irritable she’d been over the past few days. Unfortunately Castle bore the brunt of her frustrations.

“Very funny, but would you mind going a little bit faster?” He motioned with his hands for her to speed up.

“Can you hold it till we make it to the Rafferty’s?”

He grimaced and fidgeted in his seat like a kindergartner.

“Right, so we’ll stop after the tunnel, ok?” She looked at him for confirmation.

“Eyes on the road, Beckett!” He yelled and she quickly stepped on the brakes. Traffic was slowing down due to congestion probably and Castle groaned disappointed.

“Just my luck we get stuck in traffic in a tunnel while I need to piss like a horse!” Rick complained.

“How bad is it?”

“Bad,” he confessed.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner? We could’ve stopped before we entered the tunnel.”

“I wasn’t paying attention to the scenery. I assumed you were driving back to the precinct. I could’ve held it that long.”

Kate sighed, “Don’t worry, at least we’re still moving.” She’d barely uttered those words when the taillights of the car in front of her lit up as the vehicle came to an abrupt stop. Beckett hit the breaks again and the car lurched.

Castle cursed a little. “Jesus, Beckett, are you trying to make me wet my pants?”

“Sorry,” she apologized and vowed to speed up and slow down more carefully for him. Kate turned her head to look at him and caught him squeezing his cock. Shit, that shouldn't turn her on the way it did but her mind was flooded with memories from two weeks ago when he'd just let go in her arms. She swallowed a groan and stared at his crotch hoping for a wet spot to appear. If this was any car but her cruiser, she'd just tease him until he pissed his pants and get off on it. That thought took her a little back. So she was into desperation and humiliation now? No, she wasn't, Becket told herself and unbuckled her seatbelt. She was not ready to explain the cleaning bill for the police cruiser to the motor pool at work.

Castle kept tugging on his penis while Beckett shuffled around in her seat. She was leaning behind the front seats, obviously searching for something frantically. The pressure in his bladder was becoming so unbearable, he considered releasing a squirt or two into his underwear. Just a few small ones to take the edge off but that won't seep through his slacks. He was grateful that he was sitting in a fairly immobile position because if he had to stretch or bend, he'd likely suffer painful stabs in his bladder. He watched her rummage through the backseat while he squeezed and tugged his cock through his pants. That had always helped when he was a kid and didn't want to interrupt his playing for a wizz. He wondered if girls did that, too, since they didn't have a penis and he was pretty sure since he hit puberty that the tugging and squeezing worked because you can't really pee with an erection. He looked curiously at Beckett again. So what did she do to stop the urge when she couldn't go?

"Ha!' Kate cried out triumphantly when she spotted the half-empty plastic bottle rolling on the floor. She stretched until her fingertips could grasp it and fell back into her seat with a loud grunt. Rick watched speechlessly as she unscrewed the plastic cap and guzzled down the rest of the water.

"Okay, now you're just cruel." He snarled upset. Instead of dignifying his outburst with an answer, she held out the empty bottle for him.

"So you don't mess up my cruiser."

"Are you serious?"

"You miss, you pay for the cleaning."

"I am not pissing into a bottle in the middle of the Holland tunnel!" He snatched the bottle angrily out of her hands.

"It's gotta go somewhere," she pointed out and glanced at his crotch, "or do you prefer to just wet your pants?"

There was an erotic undertone to her last words that had him gape at her. "Oh my god, you're getting off on my desperation!" He accused her. "You want me to wet my pants!"

"I don't get off on your humiliation, I swear. I don't want you to do it here in my car in public. But I have to admit the idea of watching you hold it in until it's physically impossible turns me on. Watching you squirm and fidget until a dark spot appears in your crotch..." She trailed off.

"I created a monster," he smirked with a gentle, benign look in his eyes. "Would you like to try that sometime? Fill our bladders with water until we burst and then see who can hold it longer?"

A car honked behind them before she could reply. Dammit, Castle punched the air. He'd really wanted an answer to that question. They both looked forward to find out traffic had moved a considerable stretch of the tunnel. 

"Oh thank god," Castle muttered and put the bottle between his knees. "Just in case," he told her as she caught up to the car in front of them. He winced when the car lurched into a move and Beckett looked at him apologetically. He went back to playing with his cock to make sure he made it through the last half of the tunnel.

"You're going to get us arrested for public indecency if you keep masturbating in my car," she quipped.

"Then take your pick what the ticket says. It's either public masturbation or public urination. Either way my dick has to come out," he sighed as he popped the button to relieve the pressure on his bladder. The zipper was practically forced to open by the impressive bulge in his boxers.

"What are you doing?" Beckett hissed and glanced at him briefly.

"Eyes on the road, detective," he reminded her as they rolled to a stop behind the red Ford they'd been trailing the whole time. He wondered if the passengers of that car had any idea what was going on in the vehicle behind them. Luckily there were no children in the Ford but Castle could've sworn the driver checked his rearview mirror more often than necessary.

"I'm relieving the pressure on my bladder to prolong this farce. For most men it is physically impossible to pee with an erection. Jerking off helps me holding it in." Rick explained.

Beckett moaned and pressed her hand into her crotch. "Are you most men?"

"I don't know," he confessed, eyeing her hand curiously, "I've never taken it all the way to test the theory."

"So you're not gonna come?" She sounded disappointed.

"Do you want me to?" He asked her huskily.

She nodded her head, then immediately shook it vehemently no. They could _not_ masturbate together in her police car while on an official investigation in the middle of the Holland Tunnel out in public. He cocked one eyebrow and looked at her knowingly until she moved her head timidly up and down again. When he reached into his fly to stroke his cock, Beckett ground her pussy into her palm. They kept this up for the next two minutes of stop and go traffic. Every time the car moved suddenly, Rick whimpered. He could feel the urine slosh around in his bladder, pressing on his muscle, begging for release.

It started to dawn on him that he might not be able to control his bladder after an ejaculation, so he eased off on the stimulation of his cock a little. The longer he edged, the better. With a little luck, they might make it out of the tunnel and into a deserted alley where he could just fling the door open and let go. Because, realistically, he knew that he was not going to make it out of the car, let alone a public restroom, anymore. There was no way he could walk without pee squirting out every single step. He eyed the empty bottle between his legs. His violent squeezing had deformed its shape but it was at least a 24 ounce bottle and not a 20 one - though he had a feeling even that might not be enough. God, what was in that Goji berry juice? Diuretics? And now they'd stopped moving again and been stuck in the same place for the past ten minutes. 

"How am I supposed to...? Have you seen the tiny opening?" He held up the bottle for inspection.

"I knew it, Castle." She sent him a teasing grin. "All that talk about you being a good shooter was just that."

"I was talking about  _guns_! I generally don't do target practice with my dick."

Before he knew what was happening, Kate leaned over the center console and reached for his belt. His breath caught in his throat as he watched in disbelief how her nimble fingers unbuckled the belt and deftly fished his cock out of his fly.

“Beckett!” He gasped breathlessly, “What are you doing?” He looked around shocked and caught the driver of the blue semi truck idling next to them – who looked an awful lot like ZZ Top – give him the thumbs up and a leering grin.

“Relax, Rick.” She hummed into his ear soothingly as she held his cock and pointed its head into the opening of the plastic bottle. “Nothing I haven't seen or done before, remember?"

He swallowed hard, thinking about the last time he'd let her hold his cock while he took a piss. They'd been down in the dungeon, as he'd come to call it over the last couple of weeks. The hand job she'd given him afterwards was one of the best he'd ever received - and he'd had his fair share of eager women volunteering to help him out over the last decade. He'd never let any of them hold his penis while he peed, though, and now here he was with Beckett about to let her do it again in just under a month. 

"Come on, Castle. I know the thought of me watching you fill this bottle turns you on."

"I can't." He wheezed frustrated. The pressure and urge were still there but he couldn't relax his muscles enough.

"Come on, Ricky. Be a good boy and fill this bottle with your piss." She whispered into his ear and he gulped audibly. "Can you do that for me?" She flicked her tongue across his ear shell.

“Not with ZZ Top watching me.” He complained.

“Huh?” She pulled back and looked at him confused. He flicked his eyes up to the trucker who was now openly staring down at them with a shit-eating grin. “Oh, is he now?'

Kate leaned over Castle and let her eyes sweep up to the truck driver. Their eyes met briefly and Beckett sent him a flirty smile. The ZZ Top doppelganger licked his lips obscenely and gave Beckett an appreciative nod. She was still holding the bottle over the tip of his cock with one hand, but her other hand was now free to swipe over her breasts and down her abdomen, pushing her blazer back just enough to reveal her badge and holster. ZZ top dude snapped quickly back into his seat and suddenly developed an interest in the dead flies decorating his windshield.

“I don’t think ZZ Top is gonna bother us again.” She grinned and Castle stared at her in awe.

“I wanna marry you.” Rick blurted out.

“What?” She looked at him shocked.

“That was just awesome,” he explained quickly, "whoever gets you will have the hottest, most badass, kinkiest wife a guy could hope for." She just smiled and wrapped her fingers around his shaft again.

"I don't think it's gonna work. I'm way too aroused to piss," Castle confessed.

"Well, then," Beckett pulled some tissues from the box she kept in the center shelf below the cup holder and stuffed them into his fist, "enjoy!"

Castle's penis throbbed excitedly and even jumped when she licked her lips in anticipation. Rick grabbed his cock with his free hand and stroked his shaft a few times. "Got any wipes, too? This might get messy," he warned her.

Kate nodded, "Glove compartment."

"Thanks," Castle leaned forward without thinking and hissed in pain. His fist shot between his legs and pressed the balled up tissues against his head. Beckett gasped when the white ball turned yellow as it soaked up an involuntarily released squirt of pee. Thankfully it was only a small trickle and Rick wrestled back his control over his muscles quickly, however, he wasn't kidding about needing the wipes.

"I'll get them," Beckett offered and stretched over his cock to reach the glove compartment.

"Fuuuck," Castle moaned when her breast accidentally brushed over his cock head. He hoped he'd caught all of his piss in the ball of tissues so it wouldn't leave any trace of his accident on her clothes.

"You ok?" She glanced back at him when she heard him groan. He was slumped in his seat, his head thrown back, and his nostrils flaring from the heavy pants he had to take to keep in control of everything. He looked like he was about to lose it. For the first time she noticed the drops of perspiration on his forehead, the clench in his hard jaw line and the little bulge in his abdomen caused by his distended bladder. He had reached his breaking point. Kate quickly retrieved the box of wipes and balanced it on the center console. He was so tense she felt sorry for all the teasing she'd put him through and just wanted to take care of him. She glanced through the windshield to confirm that traffic was still not moving and going to stay that way for a little longer before she focused all her attention on getting Castle his much required release.

She held the bottle opening to the tip of his penis, "Ok, you can pee. Don't worry 'bout anything, I'll catch your stream and clean up what I miss, just let go." 

"I can't, Kate," he looked to be in actual pain. "I want to but I can't relax my muscles enough. I'm so hard."

"What do you need?" She leaned into his shoulder and smoothed back his sweat drenched hair. The tip of her nose touched his ear, when she whispered, "Can I perhaps help you out with a little handjob?"

Castle nodded while she snaked her tongue into his ear shell. He felt the bottle drop into his lap before her hand wrapped around his cock. Rick gasped and bucked his hips. His shaft slid through her palm, gathering lubrication. He looked down to reassure himself that the fluid oozing out of his peehole was pre-come and not urine. Kate was nibbling on his earlobe and whispering obscenities into his ear. She promised him this would be a blowjob instead of a handjob if they were in private away from prying eyes. Castle groaned and thrust his cock faster into her palm.

"More," he wheezed and Beckett began to pump his cock with her fist harder.

"How close are you?"

"Almost there," he panted out of breath.

Kate pulled back and reached for the bottle.

"I don't think you understand the force of the orgasm I'm going to have!" Castle chuckled. 

"I know you come a lot but don't you think you're exaggerating a little bit now?"

He shook his head, "Beckett, my bladder is bursting, my balls are churning. The minute I come, my sperm's going to shoot out followed by my piss and there'll be nothing I can do to stop it until I'm empty."

"Shit, that sounds hot."

"Just wait until you see it." He growled and rocked his hips into her hand. He groaned, "I'm gonna spray come and piss everywhere. There's no way you'll be able to catch it all in that narrow bottle opening."

She considered replacing the bottle with her mouth but the prospect of his urine mixing in with his semen was not exactly alluring. She loved the taste of him but unfortunately that didn't extend to his pee. She'd learned to live with the stench of their little fetish but the thought of drinking his piss made her still gag a little.

"Oh, oh, oh," he moaned and throbbed in her fingers. "I can't hold it very much longer, Beckett, I'm gonna come." He warned her.

"Hang on, Castle," she begged him. Suddenly she remembered seeing her empty coffee cup in its holder. Kate scrambled for the beverage container and popped off the plastic lid. 

"Kate, I can't hold it." Castle growled and Beckett managed to slide the cup under his cock head at the last minute just as the first thick spurt of come shot out of his cock. White semen splashed into the shallow pool of leftover black coffee in the cup. She must have pinched his cup after all. Beckett felt a jolt through her pussy, clit and nipples at the thought of replacing her usual coffee creamer with her lover's cream. She squeezed her legs together and rocked her hips a little bit. 

Beckett moaned when she heard and saw the next three ropes of come splatter the wall of the paper cup. His semen ran down slowly into the liquid pool at the bottom as he continued to spill his seed. Rick was completely at the mercy of his climax. It was unbelievable. Pee started to trickle and mix in with the last few bursts of semen. His eyes rolled back as he threw his head back and slumped into his seat. Kate looked up and gazed longingly at his exposed neck. If she didn't have to catch his load, she'd nip his thin flesh there with her teeth and run her tongue soothingly over his sensitive skin.

"Oh fuck, Kate, I can't stop it, it feels so good," he groaned and arched his back. The pee started to dilute his thick ropes of come, which became more like liquid sprays. "Oh my god, I'm still coming." For the first time he truly understand how Kate must have felt on their first night together when she'd lost all control over her bodily functions. Pee gushed out of his penis in a thick jet, filling the coffee cup quickly. Kate thanked her lucky stars that he'd sprung for the trentas at Starbucks this morning. He groaned and panted, arched and slumped his back erratically as the orgasmic waves continued to seize his body.

There was something so intrinsically erotic about gripping Castle’s cock while he peed that made her pussy pulse with desire. She kissed him slowly while he relieved himself into the cup. She could feel how the paper cup warmed up in her hand as he filled the bottle with his hot piss. Eventually she pulled back to watch him pee, lest she accidentally tipped or jostled the container and caused a spill. 

One look at him and she knew that he'd probably keep going for two minutes straight, but she didn't want to have pee sloshing around in a full coffee cup, even with the lid on and a cup holder to minimize the spilling. It would be better to catch the rest in a bottle that she could screw shut with a plastic cap. She watched the rising level in the cup with slight panic.

"Do you think you can stop?" Kate whispered into his ear. "Just for a moment so I can switch out the cup for the bottle or it will flow over."

"I'll try," he sighed content.

Beckett chuckled, "That good, huh?"

"Better," he looked at her dreamily. "'s fantastic, Beckett, like heaven on earth." He cut off his flow long enough for her to fix the lid on the cup and then place it in the holder. In the meantime he fumbled for the bottle and lined the narrow opening up at his pee hole. With a loud sigh he let go again and the hiss of his steady stream filled the car. When she was done she gently nudged his fingers aside and took hold of his cock once again. Castle relaxed and loosened his grip around the bottle a little, holding it together with her. Again she felt the container warm up and grow heavier with his hot piss. She leaned back in and stole another kiss from him. This time he was more lucid and receptive so he reciprocated by plunging his tongue into her mouth and kissing her back hungrily. Beckett moaned and shuddered a little, feeling her clit pulse and her pussy contract in quick succession.

Rick pulled back with a smug grin, "Did you just?"

"Shut up," she nudged his shoulder, "and watch your aim."

He quickly tightened the hold of the bottle, realizing she'd gone a little slack against him, bathing in the afterglow of her own small orgasm. After two minutes Castle’s stream finally died. She squeezed his shaft to make sure the last droplets were caught in the bottle before she removed the plastic container and screwed  the small cap on tight, securing his pee safely inside.

“Feeling better?” She looked at him amused. His face was sporting a goofy smile and his head lolled relaxed to the side.

He closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "Best. Come. Ever."

She chuckled and pulled a few wet wipes from the box on the center console. She offered one sheet to Castle and wiped her own fingers off with the other one. Rick cleaned his cock and dabbed his pants where a few drops had gone astray. Kate quickly swabbed the bottle before she placed it carefully down on the floor between his legs. Rick scooted his feet together to ensure its upright position. Beckett looked up and they smiled at each other. She reached for another wipe and quickly rubbed the seat clean of any misty remnants left behind by his pee spray. She couldn't resist and dabbed the thin cloth over his flaccid cock, still hanging out of his fly. Beckett licked her lips and placed a soft kiss on the tip of his head before she tucked him gently back inside his boxers and into his pants. Castle's eyes sprang open with surprise and locked with hers in a fiery gaze.

The moment was rudely interrupted when a car honked incessantly behind them, reminding them where they were. Beckett patted his crotch before she moved back into her seat. Weehawken could wait. Let Ryan and Espo take care of it later today. She needed a little time to collect herself and Castle was going to be useless for the rest of the day anyway. Better take him back to the precinct and have him sit this one out before he got himself killed, walking around in a haze all day.


	6. Pandorra's Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Beckett to Lanie to Alexis to you," Castle complains to Martha when she scolds him for being a sourpuss because of a spat he had with Beckett. Just what kind of information exactly did change hands during Kate and Lanie's girl's night out? Find out here.

 “Okay, what’s he done this time?” Lanie asked her best friend as she took a sip from her Mojito.

“He’s cheating on me.”

Lanie choked on her drink and almost spit it across the bar. “’scuse me?” 

“He’d rather play spy with Sophia Turner than cop with me.” Beckett grumbled as she pushed her untouched glass of Chocolate Martini around. “The CIA agent we have to liaison with on the current case was the inspiration for Clara Strike.”

“Oh,” it dawned on the M.E what the detective was talking about, “he’s seeing another _muse_ behind your back.” 

“Not just _any_ muse,” Kate huffed, “ _Clara Strike_. And not behind my back. They’re all but having sex right in my face.” Beckett wondered if the sex between Sophia and Castle had been as wild and kinky as it was between them. Did they exchange more than one kind of bodily fluid?

He claimed he’d never explored that aspect of his sexuality with anyone else but after seeing him with Sophia earlier today she wasn’t so sure anymore. She’d bet her best Burberry coat that Miss CIA was really dirty in bed, just like Richard Castle liked it. She remembered how he’d carried her bridal style from the shower to the king-size bed and announced that he was going to make her squirt. She’d countered that she wasn’t a squirter as he positioned her on the bed. Castle insisted that she simply hadn’t been with the right men who’d put her pleasure above theirs. He parted her thighs and settled in between her legs. She’d tried to warn him that he was on a futile mission, even told him about the one and only time in college when she squirted and freaked out her then boyfriend. He'd thought she'd peed on him, finished off on her stomach and high-tailed it out of her dorm room, never to be seen again. Rick just pulled himself up quickly, his body gliding over hers, until they were face to face and promised her that she could never disgust him. 

“Wait a moment, _the_ Clara Strike?” Lanie raised her eyebrows and brought Kate back to the presence. “From the Derrick Storm novels?” 

“The one and same,” Kate scoffed.

“But I thought you hated it anyway when he calls you his muse?” Lanie observed, “I’ve overheard you at crime scenes threatening to break writer boy’s bones and kick him in the balls if he didn’t stop referring to you as his muse.”

Beckett cast her best friend a look. “Fine. So maybe I did feel a little bit flattered about Nikki Heat.”

“A little?” Lanie glared at the detective. “Your favorite author thinks you’re so awesome he writes a whole book series with a character based on you and you feel _a little flattered – maybe_?”

Beckett scowled. “It’s just… it felt nice… thinking I was his first and only muse. Now I have to wonder what other characters are based on his former flames.”  Not as nice a feeling as the raging inferno inside her when his hot lips and wet tongue trailed down her bare skin until he kissed her pussy lips that night in the hotel room. His tongue parted her labia , just like it would pry her lips open in a passionate kiss. He gave her folds one long lick and found her hidden pearl. Kate cried out with pleasure and he had to still her bucking hips with his hands so he could continue flicking his tongue rapidly across her clit. Something changed between them the night of Ryan’s wedding. She couldn’t put her finger on it but she felt the universe shift on its axis while she let Castle pleasure her orally.

“Well, we know it was Kyra in _A Rose for Ever After_.” Lanie pointed out.

 “And that interior-decorator-turned-angry-wiccan in _Hell Hath No Fury_ could have easily been the designer he’s slept with.”

“I don’t even want to know how you know that.” Lanie chuckled, “Who do you think are Gina and Meredith in his novels? Oooo, the deep-fried Twinkie could have totally been the ditzy prom queen on the way to becoming a pop starlet. Oh, that must have been a really rough year in their marriage if he murdered her in his book.” Lanie nodded emphatically. 

“I don’t know but now that I think about it, his book agent Paula always reminded me a little bit of that exuberant, hyperactive event planner Storm hooked up with in _Storm Fall_.”

“Ew!” The two women exchanged disgusted glances but Kate couldn’t really blame the other women. She’d been on the receiving end of his wit and charm and she’d experienced first hand what a fine specimen of a man he was.

 

She could still see him kneeling between her legs, his cock soft and hanging limp between his muscled thighs, exhausted from two earth-shattering ejaculations. And still it looked strong and beautiful resting on top of his full, round testicles. She’d licked her lips in anticipation of taking him in her mouth, making him hard again for her, and sucking the last drop from his heavy balls. But he had none of it. He’d murmured something about not being a horny teenager anymore and needing a little recovery time as he bent over and took a whiff of her snatch. She’d rolled her eyes because he’d just fucked her twice into Nirvana, showing more stamina than all her boyfriends from high school and college combined.

Then he lowered his head until his lips hovered above her labia. Close enough for her to feel his warm breath on her moist pussy. She whimpered and bucked her hips, silently begging him to touch her. Instead he ran his fingers up and down the sensitive skin on her inner thighs. He just glanced up with a smug grin and blew over her thick bush. She was already dripping wet and the blow sent a chill through her bones. He trailed his fingers with his lips down her leg. A shiver ran over her body when he discovered a new erogenous zone on her in the back of her knees.

Rick lifted her leg and licked the patch of delicate, ticklish skin behind her knee with complete devotion. He felt her muscles tense and her leg tremble as she let the sensation wash over her. When it became too much, she tried to pull her leg away but he held onto it. He blew over the moist skin and delighted in her sharp gasp. His breath tickled her and tiny giggles threatened to erupt from her throat.

Castle looked up curiously and felt his cock twitch a little. Beckett lay stretched out on the sheets with her arms spread wide and her fists buried in the sheets. Her abdominal muscles tightened and relaxed rhythmically while her chest heaved under her labored breathing. Every time he thought she couldn’t look any hotter, she surprised him. Kate was writhing wantonly in the sheets and if his cock had any life left in him, he’d drill her like there was no tomorrow. Instead he settled for her leg, nipping her flesh, soothing her skin with his tongue as he made his way up to her crotch.

 

“So what if there have been other muses,” Lanie pointed out and Kate blinked, slowly returning to reality, “you’re the only one with a title character and a four book deal. Take that, Clara Strike!”

“Yeah but that deal’s only got one more novel left and what happens then?” Kate turned a little morose and took a sip of her martini. “What if running into Sophia reminded Castle what a great character she is? He might create a Clara Strike spin off and ditch Nikki Heat altogether after the contract is honored.” What if she’d only been an itch he had to scratch and now that he had had sex with her, the excitement had worn off?   She gasped, "What if he kills me off like Derek Storm?"

“You don’t really think that, do you?” Lanie leaned into Beckett’s personal space. “The man is crazy about you. Like literally crazy. He has to be because no sane person would jump in front of a bullet for you or follow you into an abandoned warehouse rigged with explosives.”

“Gee, thank you.” Came Kate’s snarky reply.

“You know that’s not how I meant it.” Lanie rolled her eyes. “It’s not about you, it’s the male species.”

“But that’s just it. It’s like he doesn’t remember all the things we’ve been through together. Today Gage locked us in the trunk of an abandoned car and Castle pressed the panic button.”

“Huh?”

“Some app Sophia had installed on our phones to establish a secure connection with her.” Beckett waved her hand dismissively as she explained. “It’s like the last three years mean nothing to him. We’ve been in way worse situations that we’ve fought our way out of together. What about the freezer?”

Lanie opened her mouth to point out that technically it was Ryan and Esposito who found and saved them from hypothermia. “All right, maybe the freezer’s not the best example but what about the tiger.”

“Well, technically,…"

“Fine, but we _did_ outwit that beast long enough to not end up as tiger kibble!” Kate insisted. “Okay, what about the dirty bomb?”

The other patrons of the bar whipped their heads around and stared at Beckett. They should’ve gone to the Old Haunt or another cop bar where shoptalk wouldn’t attract so much attention from regular people. Beckett flashed her badge to calm everyone down before she leaned into Lanie and whispered, “I stood there with him, holding his silly hand while he pulled the wires. Doesn’t that count for anything? And now Sophia the Great has to come and rescue us?” She tipped back the rest of her Chocolate Martini and signaled the barkeeper for another one. 

Lanie had to curb the smile that was threatening to blossom across her face. Oh my, Kate Beckett had it bad.

“You should see them together. He’s practically tripping over his hormones to help her out with her investigation. He volunteered us to be her lackeys without even asking me, and then the stupid Chief of Ds has to pimp me out to her as well. What about my homicide? I’m not in counter-terrorism! I’m a homicide cop. I have to honor the victim. I can’t chase mad scientists around Manhattan.”

“Okay so what upsets you more? That you lost control over your case or Castle?”

Beckett almost snorted. Like she ever had him under her control. The man was practically uncontrollable, which was part of his appeal. He was constantly pushing boundaries and bending the rules, always doing what he wanted. Even when they were having sex. She allowed herself another moment to think back to the night they spent together at Ryan’s wedding.

 

Her hands had reached down and grabbed the back of his head, trying to steer him where she needed him most. Rick resisted as best as he could and skipped her pussy. Kate growled in complaint and buried her digits deeply in his hair, twisting his short strands around her fingers, pushing and pulling on his head, moaning obscenely. Castle placed a hand on her hip to keep her still. She was wriggling as her pussy tried to chase after his lips. His tongue trailed down the inside of her thigh.

Finally he slid his arms under her thighs and grabbed her buttocks to position her perfectly for the feast he’d planned. Kate’s hips arched off the bed as he kissed his way up to her center. Castle’s strong hands gripped her hips and his thumb circled her skin soothingly. She sighed and her legs fell open wider, exposing her glistening lips and clit.

A groan rumbled through Rick’s chest as he delved into her crotch and gave her lips a slow, long lick from bottom to top. Once again she lifted her hips off the mattress, this time to meet his tongue as he sampled her taste. Kate let go of his head and fisted the sheets again, so hard Castle was afraid she might tear them off altogether. She purred like a kitten as he playfully ran his tongue up and down her labia. It was the sexiest sound he’d ever heard.

 

 

“Both. She hijacked my entire life.” Kate groused, squeezing her legs together as the memories sent tingles to her pussy, and Lanie chuckled at her best friend’s exaggeration. When the detective glared at her, she made choking noises, pretending the alcohol had gone down the wrong pipe again.

“That writer poaching muse biatch,” Lanie coughed and schooled her features to look serious.

“Thank you!” Beckett waved her left hand and picked the cherry stick from her drink. “And to think that I promised that two timing muse cheater that I’m a one-writer-girl when he got jealous over Alex Conrad.”

“Who?” Lanie doubted Kate Beckett noticed the stares she attracted from the male patrons when she sucked that cherry off the swizzle stick and chewed it slowly.

“The kid Castle used to mentor? He visited us at the precinct last year.”

“Oh, jailbait boy,” Lanie remembered. “And would it hurt you to share your surplus of writer cuties with your less fortunate friends and send one down to the morgue every once in a while?”

“Lanie, you were dating Espo at the time.” Kate pointed out. “He’s got sniper training. No way am I setting up his girlfriend with her own writer toy. He’ll kill me in my sleep.”

“Fair enough.”

“Excuse me, ladies, your table’s ready now.” A waiter approached them and showed them to their booth. 

“About time,” Lanie grumbled, “I’m starving.”

“You wanted to try out this place. I voted for Remy’s.” Kate reminded her.

“But the cocktails are so much better here,” Lanie protested. While they settled into their booth, Beckett couldn’t help but let her thoughts wander back to her amazing night with Castle again. She’d opened up to him and let him have his way with her. She trusted him and gave herself completely over to him. She’d allowed herself to be vulnerable around him, take on a submissive role and just enjoy the wonderful things he did to her with his nimble fingers, swift tongue and hard cock.

 

“Ooooohhhh!” She moaned when he flicked his tongue across her clit. His lips closed around the tiny bundle of nerves and he began to suck gently. He let her moans and sighs be his guidance to how much pressure she liked, how to alternate between teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue directly and soothing her nerve endings with smooth licks of his flat tongue.

“Mmmmm,” she whimpered as the direct stimulation got too much. She pulled back slightly and Castle switched to kisses. Kate’s juices started to pool at her entrance and run down her perineum, so Castle couldn’t resist dipping his tongue into her essence. She arched her hips off the bed and ground her pussy on his stiff tongue. Castle growled and swirled his tongue around inside her.

 “Oh my god,” Beckett panted and began a rocking motion that allowed her to fuck herself with his tongue. She’d never tried that one before. In the past she’d used oral sex mainly as foreplay, since her previous partners moved quickly on to the main course once she was wet enough for penetration. Not so Castle. He was taking his sweet time building her arousal to another mind-blowing orgasm. He seemed to like her latest move as he held her folds wide open and stiffened his tongue, so they could both see the big strong muscle glide in and out of her.

 “Ah,” she breathed heavily and hummed. Her fingers slid down her body, coming into contact with her engorged clit. “Ahhh,” she gasped again. She was close and while Castle’s tongue poking around in her pussy felt nice, she needed the direct stimulation of her nub. Rick swatted her hand away and gave her pussy a long, obscene lick that sent a jolt through her system. She was leaking like a faucet and Castle licked and swallowed as much of her juices as he could. Her essence was so sweet and tasted so much better than his sperm, he couldn’t get enough of it. But Kate was getting restless above him, her legs squeezing his head lightly, her muscles trembling with arousal. “Ah,” she cried out again, “ah, ahh, ahh.”

He looked up and locked eyes with her, as he moved his mouth over her clit. Her hair was a mess, her lips were swollen, her breasts were heaving. She gazed at him with lust-filled eyes, gasping for air as the first orgasmic wave rolled over her. “Yes,” she hissed and flopped back with a smile, pressing her pussy into his face when the second wave washed over her body. Her clit was pulsing under his tongue, disappearing into the hood and reemerging in rhythm with the spasms in her pussy. She missed having his cock inside her at this moment, hard and hot and throbbing, his shaft expanding until her walls fit him like a glove, and her contractions milked his seed from him. But this felt pretty good, too, having his tongue lave her clit tirelessly, alternating the pressure just as she would do if she were using her own fingers.

 

It was only when the waiter interrupted her thoughts, asking for her order, that she realized she’d been day dreaming the whole time. Lanie sent her a slightly curious look so she quickly picked the first thing that jumped out on the menu. 

“For what it’s worth I think Nikki Heat is a far better character than Clara Strike ever was.” Lanie tried to reassure her friend once the waiter disappeared again.

Beckett groaned, “Not you too!”

“What?”

“That’s exactly what Castle said when I confronted him about their past relationship.” 

“How do you even know he’s slept with Sophia?”

“The way he looked at her when she touched his lapels… trust me the woman had sex with Castle.” Beckett didn’t share the fact that she saw the same look in his eyes when he kissed her after he’d just gone down on her.

 

Castle trailed hot kisses over her body as he made his way up to her mouth. Her lips awaited his eagerly, savoring her taste on him. Tongues collided in the heat of their passion. Kate moaned repeatedly as Rick’s fingers started to dance across her pussy but his open mouthed kisses swallowed her keening sounds. She kissed him hungrily, framing his cheeks to hold his face in place as her hips rocked into his hand incessantly.

His fingers slipped into her pussy and found the rough tissue of her g-spot. Her first orgasm went seamlessly over into her second release. Kate cried out and arched her back, grinding her pussy on his fingers that plunged in and out of her. Castle’s cock came back to life as he watched her lick her lips and pull her lower one between her teeth, a shy smile lighting up her face. God, she was so beautiful when she came for him. Determined to draw out her pleasure as long as possible, he continued to massage her g-spot, feeling the rough tissue swell. He licked and sucked on the soft skin of her throat, feeling her vocal cords vibrate as she moaned continuously. They were both too far gone to care about him leaving any marks.

He brought her to dwindling heights and caught her when she tumbled down only to send her heavenwards again. She was thankful that he concentrated on finger fucking her because her clit had become far too sensitive to touch. Every time he accidentally brushed over her bundle of over-stimulated nerves she cried out and jerked away from him. And then it happened. It wasn’t much but he clearly felt it. And she let out the cutest little surprised squeal when she squirted. She almost expected him to ruin the moment with a glib told you so but instead she just felt his smug grin on her skin as he continued to kiss her neck.

 

“Earth to Beckett,” Lanie’s eyebrows were furrowed with concern.

“Hm?” Kate looked up startled.

“Damn girl, don’t let Clara Strike get to you like that. You totally spaced out on me!”

“Sorry,” Kate took a sip of her water.

“Anywho, I said that there _is_ an expiration date on sisters before misters. If you don’t find out anytime soon whether his pen is mightier than his sword, I will.” Lanie’s sass made Kate blush and stare nervously at her food. If her best friend only knew what a mighty sword and pen writer-boy wielded, she’d give him a new nickname.

 

She may have been out for a few seconds because she had no idea how he had managed to produce a condom out of nowhere. But there they were lying on their sides, Castle spooning her from behind as he quickly sheathed himself. Her pussy was still throbbing, visibly even, which drove Castle half insane. He couldn’t be inside her fast enough and Beckett shared that feeling because she guided him to her entrance when he failed to penetrate her at his first attempt. She whimpered as he slowly stretched her pussy again but he knew he’d prepared her well so he didn’t have to be all that gentle with her. Castle pressed his lips against her ear and plunged his cock deep into her. She screamed and her hand flew to his thigh, holding on for dear life. Just thinking about his lust-filled grunts and heavy breathing in her ear now made her pussy wet again. She squirmed in her seat, suppressing a moan.

 

He pounded her hard and she met him thrust for thrust. She didn’t think it was possible but she felt another climax building up. She’d lost count after three.

“Rick,” she whispered and looked over her shoulder.  

“Oh Kate,” he moaned and smiled, letting her tug on his head to kiss him hard. He mumbled, “Mmmm, Kate.”

She panted touching their nose tips together. “Oh yes, Rick.”

“Kate, ohhh,” he moaned and nipped her lip.

“Ah… ahh…. Ahh,” her voice got higher with every moan and the pulsating in her pussy began to consume her whole body.

Castle roared and pumped into her without restraint. Her tits bounced caused by his rough thrusts. He looked down mesmerized at her dancing nipples and reached around to pinch them.

“Rick, oh Rick,” she kissed him and swallowed the long, deep groan that preceded his final stroke deep into her pussy before he spilled his seed into the condom. His hips rocked gently to prolong his orgasm as he ravished her lips with hungry kisses. Feeling him swell and throb inside her immediately triggered her own release and she kissed him deeper. Framed by his large body, she let herself fall off the cliff in his protective arms. Castle's hands caressed her breasts and stomach as her hips moved against his roughly. His strokes became longer and deeper again once he realized she was still coming, too. Or again. He had a hard time keeping track.

“Kate,” he whispered her name against her lips over and over as he filled the condom with his semen.

“Rick,” she breathed into his mouth as her hand wandered down his side to his hip, holding him in place.

“Kate,” he chuckled and inhaled her scent, nuzzling her neck and ear.

“Holy,” she swallowed and licked her lips. Her ragged breath came out in short pants. 

“You ok?”

She nodded slowly and buried her face into his neck. Her nostrils were still flared as her lungs tried to fill with air faster than they could expand. He delicately withdrew his softening cock before he lost the condom. Kate glanced down and saw the thick reservoir full of her lover’s white come. She groaned and felt her pussy twitch. He quickly pulled it off, put a knot into it and tossed it in the general direction of the trashcan before he dived back in for more kisses. They kissed and cuddled until they fell asleep completely spent in each other’s arms. Her last thought was that she’d have to get a prescription for the pill ASAP so she could fall asleep with him inside her.

 

“Are you okay?” Lanie prodded, “You look a little flushed and… are you sweating?”

“Peppercorn,” Beckett lied quickly and wanted to pat herself on her shoulder for her quick thinking. Lanie eyed the peppercorn sauce on Kate’s filet mignon suspiciously, not buying her explanation at all.

“No,” the M.E. caught the guilty look in her best friend’s eyes and drawled, “no way.”

Kate glanced up sheepishly.

“Oh. my. god. I knew it!” Lanie punched her fist, “The way you two dropped off the face of the earth at Ryan’s wedding all of a sudden after that stunt Castle pulled with the garter… I just knew you snuck out to get your freak on with writer-boy.”

Kate gave her friend a bashful smile and lowered her voice, “He got us a room and then he fucked me _all_. _night_. _long._ ”

“Did he make you see stars, too?” Lanie teased her.

“No, but I think I may have passed out from pleasure for a moment.” Kate whispered. “He made me come again and again and one minute he was on top of me fingering me and next thing I know he’s behind me rolling down a condom.”

“Seriously? Multiple Os? Damn, girl, I’m jealous.”

“Yes!” Kate grinned like the cat that ate the canary. “All that extra work-out his tongue gets from yapping all day really pays off in other areas, if you know what I mean.” She wiggled her eyebrows conspiratorially.

“Kate Beckett!” Lanie feigned shock but then leaned over the table pumping her best friend for information. “Details.”

“He calls himself a cunnilinguist.” Beckett giggled and Lanie rolled her eyes. Kate _had_ to be in love with the writer if she found that awful pun amusing. “Get it, cunnilingus – linguist – cunnilinguist.”

“Not the kind of detail I meant,” Lanie groaned. "Cut or uncut?"

"Cut."

“Grower or shower?”

“Grower,” Beckett licked her lips, “not that his flaccid state is anything you could easily hide.”

“So that package he sometimes sports in those tight jeans…”

“All expandable,” Kate chuckled.

“Damn, girl.” Lanie fanned herself. “Shooter or dribbler?”

“Shooter all the way,” she smirked.

“Tell me he needs a little help from a blue pill at least.”

“Uh-uh, he always rises to the occasion... without fail if you catch my drift.” Kate giggled.

“Bad girl!” The M.E. shook her head at her friend. “No wonder he’s so cocky and thinks he’s god’s gift to women.”

“Lanie, you mustn’t tell anyone. Not even Espo and especially not Alexis.”

“Little Castle doesn’t know you’re dating her father?”

“I don’t think so,” Kate shook her head. “And we’re not exactly _dating_.”

“But you’re seeing each other or was Ryan’s wedding only a one night stand?”

“No,” Beckett sighed, “it’s complicated.” The detective couldn’t tell her best friend that she’d practically been exploring a kinky fetish she shared with the writer. “We sometimes hook up to have a little fun together but so far we’ve successfully avoided putting a label on our relationship.”

“Is that something you want?” Lanie raised her eyebrows. “A relationship, I mean, with Castle?”

“I don’t know. My life’s so messed up right now I don’t think I’m ready for something serious.”

“But…”

“Never mind,” Kate shook her head and waved her hands dismissively. “I’ve not been myself lately.”

“Come on, Kate, you can tell me. What happened?”

“We made love,” Beckett leaned over the table and opened up to her friend. “At Ryan’s wedding. It felt different when I slept with him that night. At least for me it did.”

“Oh, Kate.”

“So now I don’t know if he’s felt it, too. On the one hand he tells me he loves me but then he can’t run fast enough to be at Sophia’s beck and call. What if I was only a conquest and now that he’s had me he’s lost all interest?” Or worse what if she was his dirty little secret with whom he could indulge in his kinky fetish without fear of being judged?

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold your horses right there. He told you he loves you?”

“He kinda blurted it out when he thought I was going to die.”

“What?” Lanie stared at her best friend wide eyed.

“I lied about the shooting. I do remember.”

“Girl, Imma smack you!” The M.E. glared at the detective. “I had my suspicions when you had your PTSD episode.”

“He didn’t mean it.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure that. He sure looks at you like a lovesick puppy.”

“He hasn’t said it since.” Kate explained.

“Because you lied to him!”

“But he doesn’t know that! As far as he’s concerned I never heard him. So if he really loved me, he would’ve told me again by now. Especially after the night we shared at Ryan’s wedding. No, he just panicked because he thought he was going to lose me.”

“Relationships based on intense experiences never last.” Lanie quipped.

“Thanks for the reminder,” Kate growled, “I saw _Speed_ , too.”

“Only one way to find out if it’s true.”

Beckett huffed.

“You and Castle need to talk and find out what you really want from each other before one of you gets hurt.” 

“I don’t wanna ruin a good thing. The sex with him is incredible, Lanie. I’ve never had such an amazing lover. He gives as much as he takes and he’s just as creative in bed as he is at cooking up crazy theories.” 

“But that’s the point, isn’t it? It’s no longer working for you. You’re jealous and easily irritable lately. Just because you don’t want to acknowledge your feelings doesn’t mean they’re not there.”

"Do you think he's with her right now?" Kate looked up from her food and wondered out loud.

"There's nothing that stops you from giving him a bootie call to find out."

Beckett looked at her watch. It was a little after nine. "I don't know." She scrubbed her face.

Lanie realized something and clicked her tongue. "So he really is cheating on you if he's seeing Sophia again. I thought you were just being dramatic and a little territorial. Sorry I laughed."

Kate heaved a heavy sigh. She hated it when Lanie was right. She knew they couldn’t carry on indefinitely the way they were and yet she was simply not ready to confront Castle about their feelings for each other. That box was better left unopened for a little longer. There was no telling what ugly demons waited inside for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone has ideas for "Once Upon A Crime" by all means let me hear them. Right now I'm thinking Little Red Riding Hood giving the Big Bad Wolf one helluva blowjob. But if you can think of a better fairytale for Caskett (especially one that has potential for watersports scenes) please do share.


	7. Valentine's Teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote my ass off to get the next chapter up as a treat for Valentine's Day but it's not going to happen today. So here's the next best thing; a teaser for the next chapter. Here's a hint: Things are going to get REAL messy.

“Okay,” Castle pulled the detective aside once the swing doors closed behind them. “Care to tell me what’s the matter with you today?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Beckett shrugged him off flippantly and strode down the hallway.

“You just slut shamed me in front of my daughter!” Castle’s nostrils flared as he shouted. “Thanks a lot for that, by the way, I can’t wait for tonight’s dinner conversation.”

Kate whirled around, “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean for Alexis to overhear us. I guess I’m not yet used to her hanging around the morgue.”

“You’ve always known about my past, and my previous indiscretions have never been a problem for you before... So what’s gotten into you all of a sudden?”

“Nothing,” she emphasized each syllable as she turned a corner with the writer hot on her heels. 

“This isn’t just about other muses before you anymore, is it? Talk to me, Beckett, what’s going on with you today?”

She stopped abruptly and turned around, almost crashing into him. “I’m late,” she snapped.

Castle held up his hands, signaling his capitulation. “Fine, have it your way.”

But instead of waltzing out of the morgue, as he expected, she shook her head and stood her ground. A brief smile rushed over her lips despite her current predicament because in typical male fashion he couldn’t decode her female cypher immediately. “No, you don’t understand, Castle. I’m _late_.”

“For wha…” He started to ask then trailed off. She rolled her eyes and looked at him exasperatedly. Suddenly his eyebrows shot up, as he put two and two together. Rick looked around quickly to check if they were still alone. His voice skipped an octave, “You’re _laaaaate_?”

Kate nodded and watched him standing there, completely speechless, running his fingers through his hair. How could that even be possible? They'd always been so careful! He knew better though than to question the accuracy of her statement. That had gotten him into really deep hot waters with Meredith twenty years ago. He was not going to make the same mistake twice, especially since Kate Beckett was a much more diligent and reliable person than his ex-wife. And she'd only said she was late, not that she was pregnant. She was probably just concerned because her period didn't come last night or so.

“Wow,” he finally uttered. 

“Yeah.” She looked at him miserably, worrying her lower lip. Rick took a step closer so he could take her in his arms.

“Don’t worry, it’s probably just a false alarm.” He kissed her through her hair. “We've always been careful."

“Not at Ryan’s wedding, no.”

Castle scratched his neck. He'd pulled out on the balcony and he was pretty sure that he'd put on a rubber both times they'd made love in the hotel suite. Suddenly all color drained from his face. The condoms! They'd been so horny for each other, he hadn't bothered to check their expiration date and he hadn't worn that particular suit in over a year. At least. 

“Rick, I’m scared,” she breathed into his neck, “I’ve never been late before.”

“Don’t panic quite yet." He tried to reassure them both, "I’m sure it’s probably just all the stress. You’ll see before the day is over, your cramps will make you so miserable to be around that Ryan and Espo will be _relieved_ they’re not in on our case.”

She chuckled briefly but remained serious, “What if I’m pregnant, though? I don’t know what to do.”

“We’ll stop by a drugstore on our way back to the precinct to pick up a pregnancy test…” 

“Hell, no!” Beckett pushed him away and hissed, “I’m not buying a pregnancy test with you! What if somebody recognizes you?!? I don't need my sex life spread out over page six!”

“Right,” Castle licked his lips, thinking through their options. “We’re at the morgue, they test female bodies all the time! I'm sure Lanie can spare…”

“Castle!” She cut him off, “I will _not_ ask Lanie to run a pregnancy kit on me. The last thing I need is the whole precinct gossiping over who knocked up Detective Beckett.”

“Well, do you have any better ideas?”

“You know what?” She turned around and started walking again, “I can’t do this right now. I can’t deal with a pregnancy and a CIA conspiracy at once.” 

“You’re kidding, right?” Castle caught up with her and pushed her through an open door into an empty office. “Ignoring a problem won’t make it go away, Beckett. You of all people should know that by now!”

“Don’t you think I know that?” She fought back and almost accosted him while he shut the door with his back. What did he think she was doing at her weekly therapy sessions? Twiddling thumbs? “But I can’t do my job unless I focus one hundred per cent on my investigation or have you already forgotten that we’re on the verge of another 9/11 according to your girlfriend?”

“Ex-girlfriend. And you don’t seriously think I’ll let you chase a CIA terrorist while you’re pregnant with my child!” He roared.

“And who put you in charge of my life?” She spat.

“My baby!”

They glared at each other in silence for what felt like a minute.

“It’s my baby, Kate.” He implored her. “ _Our_ baby. I can’t let anything happen to you two.”

Beckett sighed and turned away from him. She cast her eyes down and said quietly, “I’m scared. What if the test is positive? I'm not ready to be a mother. I can barely take care of myself.”

“What if it's negative?” He put his hands on her shoulders. “One day means nothing.” He felt her tense in his arms and got suspicious. “How late are you?”

She bit her lips nervously. Uh-oh. That probably meant more than one. Two days he could handle. Three days were cause for a little concern but could still be chalked up to stress and… “Five.”

“Five?” He squeaked and whirled her around, staring at her in blind panic. Good lord, he was going to be a father again. His heart dropped into his pants. There were so many things on his mind, he didn’t know where to start. She was pregnant. With his baby. She was having his baby and they were caught up in the middle of a CIA conspiracy, collaborating with his ex. No wonder she wanted to rake him over hot coals.

“Castle? Say something?” She finally begged him with a quiet voice.

"Five days!" He exclaimed. "Beckett, two days are a false alarm, five days are a full-blown pregnancy scare!" No wonder she'd been so irritated lately. Clearly, her pregnancy hormones were already getting to her! Oh dear god, how was he going to explain this to his mother and daughter?!?

"Why do you think I'm so freaked out?" She shot back.

“You really need to take a pregnancy test.” 

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“Jesus Christ, Beckett!” He shouted. “Were you ever gonna tell me?”

“Of course,” she swore, “it’s not what you think. I didn’t figure it out until a couple hours ago.”

“The car,” he looked at her panicked. “Kate, we need to get you to a hospital. You almost drowned, that can’t be good for the baby.”

“The EMT checked you and me out and said we’re both good as new. We weren’t underwater that long.” She calmed him down.

“He didn’t know about the pregnancy, though.” Rick rubbed his temples. “Kate…”

The door burst open and interrupted them. Beckett and Castle jumped apart startled and stared at Alexis who was standing in the door awkwardly.

"Hey, pumpkin."

“I’m sorry,” Rick’s daughter apologized, knowing instantly she walked in on something. “What are you two doing in Dr. Parrish’s office?”

“Lanie has an office?” Castle looked around and wondered how they could have missed the M.E.'s unmistakable touch on the room.

"Yeah, you're standing in the middle of it." Alexis crossed her arms. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Castle and Beckett declared simultaneously and the teenager's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"O-kay..." Alexis drawled and tossed the files she was carrying onto Lanie's desk.

"I was just waiting for you to finish so we could share a cab home together.” Castle lied smoothly. “Since Beckett's car is still at the bottom of the Hudson, we're gonna drop her off first, ok?"

"Sure, let me get my stuff." The redhead closed the door behind her again.

"I can take the subway." Kate declined his offer.

"Nonsense, we'll take you home. Unless..." he pursed his lips, "do you want us to drop you off at a Duane & Reade?"

“Castle…” Her voice held a warning tone, “don’t start again.”

“Beckett, what do you want me to do here?” He looked at her helpless.

“I don’t know…” She shrugged her shoulders. "I just..." She didn’t even know what she should do herself, let alone how she expected him to handle the news. "Give me a little time and space, please? Just until we've caught Gage and your girlfriend's no longer breathing down my neck?"

“I’m trying here, Beckett, but I’m reeling. I… you spring this kind of news on me. That was the last thing I expected.”

“Well, _you_ cornered me because you wanted to know.” She snapped and reached for the door handle.

“Wait,” he leaned over and stilled her hand. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I just… this is _a lot_ to take in.”

She bumped her head against the doorframe and closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. "Don't I know it."

“Hey, look at me, Kate, look at me.” He waited until he had her attention before he continued, “Whatever happens, we’re in this together, ok? I'm not going anywhere. We'll make it work.”

She nodded slowly as relief spread on her face. Maybe she just needed a little reassurance from him that he wasn’t going to shirk his responsibilities. They’d never defined their relationship and throwing a baby into the mix certainly made things worse. 

He crowded her personal space and hugged her from behind. “I’m here, Kate, whenever you're ready. We’ll do this your way, ok?”

She closed her eyes and nodded again. He brushed his lips softly over hers and her eyes snapped open. She sensed his hesitancy. “May I kiss you?” he asked shyly and she pressed her mouth on his.

“Tell me we’re going to be ok.” She whispered against his lips.

“We’re going to be great, Beckett.” He promised her and kissed her softly.

 


	8. The Linchpin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She's different," Castle told Sophia. She wasn't just his muse and secret kink partner anymore. She was going to be the mother of his child. He shouldn't even be here. There was no way he was going to get any sleep and she shouldn't be alone tonight, either.

  

“Castle?!?” Beckett put the safety on her gun back on and opened the door completely.

“You’ve got to stop doing that, Beckett. One of these days you’ll shoot me.”

“Castle,” she drew out his name, showing her exasperation, “it’s late.” 

“I know,” he looked at her sheepishly. “I can’t sleep.”

Beckett dropped her gun and let her head fall on the door frame exhausted. “What do you want?”

“I have to know, Kate.” He explained and lifted his arm, showing her the plastic bag with the D&R logo. “I know I said I was going to follow your lead on this but I can’t stand the suspense. It’s killing me, Beckett. I can't think about anything else. I'm sorry but I _need_ to know if I’m going to be a father again.”

Kate sighed and invited him in. As she stepped aside to let him in, she gave him a clear view of the pregnancy test waiting on her coffee table. Like him, the uncertainty of a possible pregnancy looming over her head had become unbearable for her rather quickly, too, so she'd caved an hour ago and ran down to the drugstore around the block to buy a pregnancy test. Out of habit, Rick’s eyes swept over her apartment, soaking up the little details, until they zeroed in on the test.

“The suspense was killing me, too.” She explained.

Castle took a deep breath and braced himself for the news. “And?”

She shook her head.

“It was negative?” He raised one eyebrow and looked at her for confirmation. He was oddly devoid of any emotion. She’d expected him to look relieved at the prospect of having just dodged a major bullet but he wasn’t even overly disappointed, either. His facial expression was completely neutral and it freaked her out a little.

“I haven’t taken it yet.”

“Why not?”

“Uncooperative bladder.” She offered sheepishly and nodded at the full glass of water next to the test kit. With a heavy sigh she let herself fall into the cushions on the couch. "Then I read the instructions and now I'm too psyched out that I won't be able to read the results properly. Just my luck they were all out of digital ones. You'd think with all the advancements in technology, we'd no longer have to rely on barely visible pink lines." She groaned and hid her face in a pillow.

“I see,” Rick sat down next to her and reached for the glass. He offered it to her with a lopsided grin and an encouraging, “Chug-a-lug, Beckett.”

Kate chuckled and took the water, downing it quickly in a few big gulps. She was already on her second glass and hopefully it would speed up her urge to relieve herself in the next few minutes. In the meantime, Castle inspected the pregnancy kit on the coffee table, studying the instructions.

“Please tell me you brought a digital one. I haven’t even taken the test yet and I’m already freaked out that I won’t be able to tell if there's a second pink line or not."

“Actually,” he wiggled his eyebrows and grinned triumphantly, “I bought three different ones so we could be absolutely certain. I figured we should take two tests to exclude false positives – or negatives – and if one’s positive and one’s negative we’d have a control mechanism.”

"We?"

"You want to take it alone?"

"You want to be there when I take it?"

"It's my baby!"

"Don't take this the wrong way, Castle, but I really hope it's not. I don't think I can handle a pregnancy right now on top of everything else. There’s still a hit out on me from the man behind my mother’s murder, I’ve just managed to get my PTSD under control, I’m nowhere _near_ equipped to look after a baby.” 

“First of all, you wouldn’t be alone taking care of _our_ child. I’ll be there with you every step of the way. And I know that ultimately it’s your body and your decision but I’m begging you to consider my feelings in this matter, too. And the truth is, I already love this child. How could I not? _We_ made him.”

“Sometimes love is not enough.”

“How can you even say that?”

“Because I’m trying to be realistic here, Castle. You hear baby and you instantly have romantic notions about playing house with me when you should know better. You’ve already raised a child on your own, I shouldn’t have to remind you.”

“Then you should know that I would never give up my paternal rights. Just as I would never shun the responsibilities. Unless… you don’t want me involved. Is that it? You don’t think I’d make a good father for our child?”

“What? No! Of course, I don’t think that. You’re a wonderful father. You’re great with children. Alexis is a living, walking proof of that." 

“Then I don’t get what the problem is.”

“I’d make a horrible mother. I work late hours, I’m blinded by a quest for truth and justice. I don't know if I could change and let go of that. I put my life on the line day after day. I know what it’s like to lose your mother. It almost wrecked me and I was an adult. I can’t expose a child to that risk.”

“So what?” Castle looked at her aghast. “Are you saying you want an abortion?”

“No!” She shook her head and closed her eyes. Funny how just hearing him say it out loud settled that matter for her. She could never get rid of  _his_ baby. “I don’t _know_. I don't know what to do. I’m just…” She sighed and trailed off.

“Kate, I’ll take him. I’ll raise him and you can be involved in his life as much as you want. I’ve made good experiences with this kind of arrangement.”

“And be a mother like Meredith?” Beckett scoffed. “I don’t think I could do that to our child.” 

Rick smiled and pulled her into a tight hug, “For what it’s worth, I think you’ll make a fantastic mom. If you instill the same sense of justice, the same moral principles and the same search for truth that guide you in our children, they’ll become amazing citizens and go on to do great things.”

She looked up and searched his eyes, “You really believe that, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” he kissed her forehead. He knew better than to tell her how much he loved her in such a precarious moment but it was getting harder and harder not to show her his true feelings. She’d never forgive him if he confessed his love for her now, always assuming he’d done it out of guilt because he might have gotten her pregnant. She’d probably kick him out, so he said instead, “I know you and I believe in you. If I had to choose someone to have a baby with, it'd be you.”

Kate leaned in and kissed him slowly. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry for putting you through all of this,” he bumped her forehead gently with his.

"It's not your fault, Rick. The way I recall it I've always been a very willing participant every time we slept together."

"Maybe, but I feel responsible anyway. If I hadn't been so damn horny, I would've taken a minute to check the expiration date on the damn things. I don't even remember the last time I wore that suit. Those condoms had probably more holes than Swiss cheese!"

"Hey, quit blaming yourself. That night at Ryan's wedding I wanted you so badly, I would've snatched the wrapper out of your hands and put the rubber on myself if you'd stopped even for a second to read the fine print." She rubbed their noses together. “Okay, show me what’s in your bag, Santa Claus.”

“Well, you must have been a very naughty girl because you’re getting not one but three pregnancy tests this year.” Castle grinned and pulled the first one out. “Here we have candidate number one. The Ferrari in the world of EPT: Reliable results in just under two minutes, works on the first day of your missed period. For the woman that needs to know yesterday,” he grinned and offered her the product.

“Yeah, I think that ship has sailed for us,” Kate laughed and leaned against his shoulder, studying the box. It was a standard pregnancy test, not much different from the one she'd bought, only this one had a blue cross instead of two pink parallel lines but the instructions were basically the same.

“Wasn’t sure in what state of panic I’d find you,” he nudged her shoulder and pulled out the second test. “Candidate number two, the most accurate test out there for the modern woman who prefers the scientific method." He opened the box and showed her the equipment. "You pee in this cup up to the marker, then you use this dripper to transfer the exact amount required onto the test strip. Let it stand for ten minutes and you'll know if you've got a bun in the oven with 99.97% accuracy. The girl behind the counter joked that it also comes with a chemistry degree." 

"Wait, you talked to someone about these tests?!" She punched his shoulder, "Castle! What if she recognized you?!?"

"Don't worry, I told her it's for research."

"Great, now everyone will know you knocked me up!" Kate let herself fall back into the cushions with a groan.

"What?" He looked at her as if she was insane.

"You do realize that people will think you knocked me up if Rook gets Nikki pregnant. We might as well take out an ad in the Ledger."

"And you do realize that we won't be able to keep your pregnancy under wraps forever. You'll start showing eventually and I will proudly claim paternity for our child."

"Even if it's a girl?" She quipped. "You said earlier you'd take _him_..."

"God help me if I have to raise another daughter, especially if she's your little spitfire." He leaned over and stole a kiss from her. "Any chances you'll gift me your back up gun to keep the boys in line?"

"Sorry, no can do but you may ask my dad if you can borrow his shotgun." She'd barely cracked the joke when the mood in the room shifted suddenly. Oh. Her father. That was a conversation she wasn't looking forward to. Castle took one look at her and instantly commiserated. 

"Let's find out first if we're indeed having a baby, then we can argue if it's a boy or girl." Castle stroked her cheek. 

"Rick?" She called his name as he turned away to reach into his bag.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad it's happening with you. I don't know if I could've done this with Will or Josh and they were my serious boyfriends whereas you and I..."

"Hey," he cupped her cheek again, "I think we've reached the point where we have to talk about our relationship, regardless of what the test results will be." He studied her eyes carefully. She grabbed his hand and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I think you're right." She gave him a bright smile. Castle pulled her closer and kissed her gently.

"Your dad doesn't really have a shotgun, does he?"

"Don't worry, you'll have a four hour lead before he can chase you because he'd have to get it from his cabin first."

"I know you don't want to hear this but I'd marry you, Kate. If you'll have me, that is... I'd be a good husband to you and a good father to our children."

"Rick," she pulled away with a heavy sigh, "that's exactly what I meant when I said I'm afraid you'll romanticize this pregnancy and picture us playing house. I don't want us to get married just because we're having a child together. What a burden that would be for such a tiny baby. And all jokes aside, I'd never let my dad or anyone else talk us into a shotgun wedding. That's not the kind of life and family I'd want for my child, for you, for myself."

"Okay," he sighed. "I know. You're not the if at first you don't succeed kinda girl. You're more of a one and done." He couldn't quite keep the disappointment out of his voice. Had she just told him in a roundabout way that he wasn't her one and done? A little listless, he pulled out the third test but put on a smile for her, "Candidate numero tres: The digital test, championed by women all around the world whose sworn enemies are faint blue or pink lines.”

“Oh thank god,” Kate snatched the box out of his hand and rose from the couch, already skimming the instructions.

He looked up sharply, “Need to pee?” 

Kate nodded. “I’ll be right back.” 

Castle gathered the other tests quickly and followed her to her bedroom, the excitement already returning again. 

"What are you doing?" Beckett stopped at the bathroom door and turned on her heels, making Castle crash into her.

"I thought we'd agreed that I'd be there when you take the test."

She placed her palm squarely against his chest and cast him a disapproving look.

"Yeah, waiting out here." She pointed at her bedroom. "Not watching in there with me."

"Come on, Kate, it's not like I haven’t seen you pee before." He twirled her into a hug from behind.

She rolled her eyes. "It's hard enough to take the test without you staring at me."

"Please?" He pressed his crotch into her ass.

"Castle, it's a pregnancy test." She squirmed to get out of his embrace. “Not a lap dance.”

“I’m sorry but I find the idea of watching you pee on a stick to find out whether you’re carrying my child incredibly arousing.”

“You really have a pee fetish, don’t you?” She tried to close the bathroom door in his face but he’d already slipped in after her.

“Actually I only find it arousing with you. I checked out a few clips online,” he shuddered visibly, “there’s some really sick shit coming out of Japan and Germany these days.”

Kate quirked an eyebrow and looked at him amused. Rick walked over to her and dropped the tests so he could take her in his arms. “Please, Kate? Let me be a part of this?” He nuzzled her neck and stroked her back soothingly.

“Fine, but no distractions!” She relented and slipped out of his embrace.

“Can I masturbate while I watch you quietly in a corner?” He perched himself on the edge of the bathtub

“You’re a perv, you know?” She ruffled his hair as she walked past to the toilet.

“Takes one to know one, detective.” He volleyed back, rubbing his cock through his pants in anticipation.

“Just shut up and let me pee,” Kate growled, pulling down her sweatpants and panties before she sat on the toilet.

“Open your legs a little?” He suggested but shut up quickly when she sent him a death glare.

“Castle!” She chastised him but obeyed his request anyway since she’d have to stick the pregnancy test between her thighs anyhow.

“Sorry,” he zipped his lips with his finger.

Silence spread in the bathroom as they waited for her flow to start. The pressure on her bladder was becoming unbearable and the urge to pee overwhelming but she couldn’t relax her muscles to find any relief. Castle kept still, save for squeezing and tugging his growing erection. Kate sighed heavily, reading through the different instructions of each test while they waited for her bladder to cooperate. She’d really hoped that drinking lots of water would make this easier.

“Maybe turn on the water?” Rick piped up after suffering in complete silence for what felt like eternity. She nodded and he turned the tap over the bathtub on for her. She listened to the running water but Castle realized quickly her body was far too tense to relax.

"What are you doing?" She asked when he suddenly jumped up and reached for his belt.

"I have an idea," he explained as he unbuckled it and popped the button of his jeans, "Switch places with me."

"I'm afraid it'll skew the results if you take the test for me." She scoffed and watched him drop his pants. He looked up sharply and the mischief flashing through his eyes let her know that she'd probably just given him an idea. He was Castle after all. Of course, he'd want to take one now. 

"Not what I meant. Just take off all your clothes," he instructed her as he stepped out of the jeans and walked over to her.

"Huh?"

"I know what will help you relax. Get in the bathtub." He held out his hand for her, which she reluctantly took. He pulled her off the seat and closed the lid. Her sweatpants and panties were already pooled on the tiled floor so she casually stepped out of them, letting him lead her over to the bathtub. An electric jolt flashed through her body when his fingertips grazed her sides as he reached for the hem of her camisole to pull it over her head. He flung it carelessly to the floor and quickly tore his shirt over his head, too. He let his naked front mold around her bare back. Kate moaned and backed up into him, seeking out skin to skin contact.

"Do you trust me?" He breathed into her ear and kissed her behind her lobe. She gasped and nodded weakly. "Good, I want you to relax and enjoy yourself while I caress you. Stop thinking about the possible consequences. Stop worrying about a possible pregnancy. Just be in the moment, feel my hands and lips caress you as the sweet pressure on your bladder rises until you can't hold it anymore and then I want you to let go, ok?"

She closed her eyes, breathing raggedly through her slightly parted lips.

"I'll take care of the rest. Just let me know when you're ready to pee. You think you can do that for me?"

"Yes," she rasped and wiggled her ass, so his cock started to harden again in his boxers.

"Good girl," he kissed her neck slowly before he pulled back. "Let me get the pregnancy kits and put them within reach." He let go of her and gathered the tests, placing them neatly on the porcelain tub's edge. Rick held her hand to help her step over the low wall.

"You remember the instructions for the digital one?"

"Yes, hold it directly into the stream for 5 seconds facing downwards but not the initial first drops. Place it facing upwards on a flat surface and wait for ten agonizing minutes at least." He recited by heart, smirking.

"Okay," she smiled sheepishly.

"Relax, Beckett, I've got you," he stepped up and kissed her softly. Rick's tongue slowly pried her lips open, deepening their kiss. His hands began to wander, stroking her sides first and then her back. Kate sighed deeply into his mouth and he could feel the tension start to leave her body. Caressing her tongue with his, he pulled her closer, pressing their fronts together. She whimpered when she felt the extra pressure on her full bladder.

He pulled back reluctantly to whisper, "Don't fight it, Kate. It's just me, hon, watching you pee. And you know how much I love watching that golden fountain arch from your pussy." She moaned and squirmed. "That's right, Kate," he reached between her legs and traced the thin line between her labia with his middle finger, "that's where it comes out. Can you release a little for me?"

She tried but shook her head.

"That's okay, I'll just have to help you relax more." He murmured and kissed her neck. "You're so breathtaking, Kate. Everything about you is so beautiful." He mumbled and sucked her soft skin on her throat between his teeth. Beckett threw her head back and arched her body into his to give him better access.

"So damn sexy you are with your silky skin and your prominent collarbone." He followed its outline with his tongue. She wrapped her arms tightly around his torso and traced the ridge of his spine with her fingertips.

"How on earth can you even be real?" He posed his rhetorical question and glanced up briefly before he let his lips trail down her sternum. Kate brought her hand up to his neck and stroked his nape, gently guiding his head to her left breast. His mouth closed around the stiff nipple and suckled greedily.

"Ahhhh," Kate let out a long, deep moan, running her fingers aimlessly through his hair. "Mmm, that's it, baby," she hummed and closed her eyes content. After a while Castle moved his lips across the valley between her mounds and latched onto the other pebble. He sucked her tit like a hungry baby and, through some form of psychic connection between them, Beckett's eyes popped wide open with the same realization. She gazed down at her partner and forbidden images of their child nursing at her breasts just like his father was doing right now cut through her mind like razor blades. He felt her tense and looked up worried. Rick assessed the situation quickly and let his lips travel down over her tight abdominal muscles. He knew he shouldn't get her worked up too much sexually, the goal was after all to help her pee for the pregnancy tests. Still, he couldn't refrain from kissing and nipping her belly button playfully as he slowly crouched down. The descent of his mouth continued until he met her neatly groomed patch of pubic hair.

"I can see your bladder distending," he noticed as he straddled the frame of the bathtub. Rick placed his palm on the slightly protruding bump, which was now at eye level. God she was so freakishly tall and beautiful. "You must be so full and desperate."

"Oh god, yessss," she hissed and squirmed when he poked and prodded her bladder. "I need to pee so badly, Castle, help me."

"It's okay" he kissed the slight bump and drew concentric circles on her hips, growing in size. "Relax, Kate. Don't think, just feel. Stop worrying. Let go of your inhibitions, let go of everything, just go with the flow."

"Here it comes, babe," she warned him breathlessly. The first few yellow drops trickled down onto the shower floor where they mingled with the shallow rivulet of the water from the tap, which Castle had forgotten to turn off. She stumbled a little backwards, afraid she'd spill over the tub if the spray became stronger. Rick reached for the first pregnancy test by his side. With one hand he held the plastic stick while he parted her folds with the other one, staring mesmerized at the very thin line of pee already forming between her legs.

"The test, Castle!" She reminded him sharply.

"Right, sorry," he looked at her apologetically, "you're just so beautiful when you pee for me. Like a sex goddess." He quickly stuck the test into her stream and counted silently till five. 

"I feel more like one of those peeing cupid fountains," she joked and caressed his shoulder. He licked his lips and admired the golden arch openly. For a brief moment he wondered what it would taste like and considered sticking his tongue out.

"No, Castle, I'm not ready for that." She read his thoughts but didn't interrupt her stream, either.

"That's okay, I'm not quite sure if I really want to try that, either." He gave her a lopsided smirk. "Shall we do another one?"

She nodded and watched him place the used test carefully as instructed on a towel he'd spread out on the floor before he grabbed the next one waiting in line. 

"Don't take that one, it's the stupid one with the two pink lines I bought. Let's use yours with the blue cross."

"Okay," he swiped the tests and held the right one into her stream.

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi," they started counting out loud together and grinned. Their eyes locked as they finished, "three Mississippi, four Mississippi, five Mississippi."

"This one takes 2-10 minutes," She reminded him as he capped it and returned it to the towel.

"I know, I figure we wait ten minutes on all of them. Just to make sure we didn't jump the gun on either one."

"Shall we take the complicated one with the dropper?" She was still unleashing her bladder with full force. 

"It's supposedly the most accurate one." He shrugged his shoulder and reached for the measuring cup hesitantly.

She nodded and widened her stance to give Castle enough room to hold the little container under her pussy. His finger brushed over her clit unexpectedly and she moaned heavily.

"Keep your legs spread," he cautioned her, knowing she was prone to squeeze her legs together to draw pleasure from her arousal. He observed the rising level diligently until it hit the mark. "Stop!"

Kate cut off her flow immediately, remembering how anal the instructions were about following them to the letter to get the correct results. Rick put the cup down and picked up the pipette, measuring the required amount of pee very carefully. Becket watched him in complete silence. He looked so sexy, his tongue peeking out as he carried out his little lab experiment. He was such a geek. She didn't want to break his concentration but, oh god, she wanted to jump the man and fuck him hard. With meticulous care, Castle placed an appropriate drop of urine on the test stripe and let out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding the whole time. What played out in slow motion in Beckett's mind had hardly taken thirty seconds in reality.

Both their eyes fell onto the fourth test that was resting untouched in a corner when Rick returned the kit. Kate knelt down and hummed into his ear, "Go on, do it. I know you're dying to take one yourself." His head whipped around and his lips crashed into hers for a fierce kiss. Beckett leaned over his body, almost toppling them over, and grabbed the last test. She pulled back and took Rick with her into the tub. They giggled like children and made out like teenagers. Kate reached with her free hand for his cock and stroked his erection slowly through his boxers.

Castle pushed himself up on his arms, looking for purchase in the bathtub but it was too slippery. His knees complained when he sat back on his heels. Kate struggled into an upright position and tugged his boxers down, freeing his beautiful cock. Even though he was only standing at half-mast, it sprang forward begging for more attention. She licked her lips and wrapped her free hand around his shaft. Rick pumped into her fist a few times before he let go. He sighed happily as a thick jet of piss erupted from his cock and splashed Kate's breasts. 

Beckett teased him with a grin, "Alright, writer-boy, don't be surprised if you fail this test." 

"When I've envisioned us doing this particular type of role-play you were always the one wearing the school girl uniform taking an oral make-up exam." He wiggled his eyebrows and made her laugh out loud.

She licked her lips suggestively, "Next time. I've big plans for that beautiful cock of yours." She winked at him before she watched him coat her breasts in his piss. With one hand she held the stick into his powerful stream, while she squeezed his shaft softly, feeling it swell even more in her other hand. She was a little surprised that he hadn't already grown a full erection even though she'd continued to stroke him. His body betrayed his own nervousness that he tried to hide so chivalrously from her. Hers wouldn't be the only life that got turned upside down if the tests were positive.

Castle groaned, "I'll never get over how hot it is when you hold my dick while I take a piss."

"One," she started to count and kissed him. "Two," she followed up with another peck. "Three," Castle beat her and caught her lips with his. "Four," they mumbled together. Their tongues entwined in a passionate kiss as Kate removed the test and dropped it on the other side pf the tub wall. She aimed his cock first at her belly, then at her pelvis, letting his piss rain on her. Rick reached out and parted her labia, so Kate moaned out loud when his stream hit her clit.

"Pee with me," Castle begged her. This time it took no coaxing at all. Their piss streams arched like two beautiful golden rainbows side by side connecting their bodies.

"Fuck that's so amazing and dirty," Kate groaned. They watched breathlessly as their streams met and diverged again, new rivulets forming on their hips, thighs, chests - wherever they chose to aim. Their warm piss covered their entire bodies.

"Turn around, please," Castle whispered and Kate rolled over as best as she could in the confined tub. She had a pretty good idea of what he wanted and got on her knees sticking her ass up in the air for him. Castle grunted and released his jet again, spraying his pee all over her buttocks. Kate liked it and wiggled her butt, enticing him even more. Rick aimed for her ass crack and watched his pee flow down her pussy mixing into her own stream. Their piss splattered everywhere. Suddenly he had an idea. He stepped in and pushed his erection deep down in the crack between her cheeks. Kate tensed for a second, afraid he'd go for anal penetration. She'd tried that once with Will but had to call it off because it was simply to painful even though he'd spent a lot of time preparing her.

"Relax, Kate," he read her mind, "maybe another time if you want that." He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "For now just keep peeing and look down." He hugged her from behind and pulled her upright again, then let one of his hands wander down into her stream.

"Mmm, so warm," he hummed into her neck, placing soft kisses on her flush skin. His cock slipped completely through her crack and pussy lips until it pushed out on the other side. He grabbed it from the front, pulling it into her stream. 

"Look down, Kate," he reminded her and waited until she opened her eyes and moved her head. "Look at us peeing together. One combined strong stream as if we were one person, unable to tell where yours begins and mine ends."

'Fuck, that's so hot," she reached between her legs and rubbed his cock head over her clit. He put his flat palm on her abdomen where their baby might already be growing inside her. His hand wandered lower and pressed down on her bladder.

"Mmm," Kate moaned and threw her head back.

"Does that feel good?"

"Mmhm, makes my pussy tingle." Kate was now completely framed by his large body and relaxed into his embrace. She turned her head and kissed his chin. "Thank you for making this whole experience less daunting."

"Thank you for letting me be a part of this," he kissed her slowly. "You've really never had a pregnancy scare before?"

She shook her head. 

"Lucky bitch," he chuckled an kissed her again.

They stared in silence at their combined jet splashing onto the floor while Castle caressed her stomach.

"How fat do you think I'll get?" She took in a deep breath and watched her belly expand, sticking it out as far as possible. Castle's hand stopped moving and splayed his fingers protectively across her abdomen.

"You won't get _fat_ , Beckett," he kissed her shoulder as he watched her belly deflate with her exhale. "Pregnant women don't _get fat_ , they become round with child. They're sexy and beautiful and glowing."

"Is there anything you don't find sexy?" She turned her head slightly to tease him.

"Not when it comes to you, no." He smirked and kissed her. "I can see already how your body will become even more feminine with those hot pregnancy curves," his hands started to roam again, "and your big boobs." He reached up with his other hand and cupped one breast. His flow died down with his growing erection.

"You're getting hard," she observed and wiggled her ass, until his cock was trapped between her buttocks. Castle rocked his hips to let it slide up and down.

"There's something very primal for men when we look at our women we knocked up. As daunting as fatherhood sounds, especially with an unplanned pregnancy, it makes us feel virile. Powerful and potent."

"Funny I just feel powerless and vulnerable right now." Even her flow had died down.

"You don't have to be. You hold all the power, Kate. You're growing my child inside you. You're creating new life. Maybe I'm a hopeless romantic but isn't that the most wonderful and powerful gift you can have? All I did is shoot a couple of sperm into your womb. You nurture and protect. Think about it. That one in a million chance that one of my lucky guys found one of your fertile eggs and forced his way into that impenetrable Beckett fortress? Most men have died trying. Trust me. Been there, done that, I know those walls like the back of my hand. I'm starting to feel really jealous of the lil' fella."

She chuckled at his joke, "I don't know, I think you've made some pretty good progress scaling my walls."

"Saps my energy, though, Kate. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep up." He warned her and she nodded in understanding.

"Do you think the universe is sending us a sign?"

"I thought you didn't believe in those things?"

"I don't but you do." She tilted her head and searched for an answer in his eyes. "Maybe the universe is warning us that we can't keep playing with fire and not expect to get burnt? Maybe it's forcing us to tear down that damn wall together?"

Their eyes locked and no more words were necessary. Rick leaned down and captured her lips in a slow, sweet kiss. Kate placed her hand on top of his, linking her fingers through his, and deepened their kiss.  

She groaned and broke away slowly, "I'm sorry. My knees are killing me."

"Mine, too," he chuckled and pulled back to give her enough space to turn around. With surprising grace, Castle lowered her gently as she slid down in the tub until they lay squished together like sardines in a box. His semi-erect cock was draped over her hipbone pointing up. He enjoyed the featherlight touch of her fingers petting his shaft. Kate swiped her thumb over his cock head, feeling the indentation of his pee hole. She gathered a few drops of piss and traced the opening several times. She'd tasted the beer faintly on his breath and hoped he'd downed a few with dinner before he came over. Sure enough the brew didn't fail to live up to its reputation as a natural diuretic. It had taken Castle a little while to pee with an erection but a small dribble poured from his slit again and spread out over her abdomen before it cascaded down her sides.

They exchanged dirty grins and fused their lips back together in a ferocious kiss. She didn't remove her hand, letting his flow to well over it and seep through the cracks between her fingers, which she used to rub his piss into her skin. Castle's free hand fondled her breasts and played with her nipples. Kate dragged her fingers through the wet trails on her belly so she could spread the mess to his hip and stomach. Rick groaned and moved his hand down between her legs. She gasped when his thumb brushed over her clit and pressed down in a circular motion.

"More," she begged him and brushed his throat with her fingertips to deepen their kisses. "Oh shit, I'm sorry, that's so gross," she stuttered an apology and quickly dipped her hand in the shallow water to clean it.

"Don't worry," he reassured her in between more kisses, while she rubbed the smudge off his skin "I don't mind, it'll wash off."

"Yeah?" she breathed huskily and cupped the back of his neck, dragging her fingers through his hair.

"Mhm," Rick moaned, "just not on my face, please."

"Okay, same here" she gave him a wicked grin and released a strong stream. Castle's eyes widened in surprise and he looked down at the hot pee gushing over his fingers. He didn't stop rubbing her clit but he slipped a finger inside her pussy to stimulate her g-spot again. Kate gasped and moaned, squirming beneath him and rolling her hips. The bathroom amplified her sounds and for a minute Rick wondered if he should shush her with his hand over her mouth. He decided against it and opted to add a second finger inside her pussy instead. Let the neighbors hear what a good fuck they were together.

"You know, I kinda feel a little bit cheated that I've probably knocked you up like this." He confessed. "I always thought we'd be looking into each other's eyes while we make love. Committing every single minute of creating our first child to memory. I didn't want for it to happen like this."

"You've pictured us trying to conceive?" She looked at him shyly.

"It's all I can think about since you told me you were late." He confessed as he worked her pussy hard. The squelching sounds heightened their arousal even more. "The look in your eyes when you cheer me on to blast my come inside you. Every throb, each tingle in my cock as my balls pump my sperm through my shaft to the tip. The way your tight pussy clamps around me and sucks my come right out of my cock. Your gasp when you feel my semen spill, no _shoot_ into you, coating your womb with my seed.

"Oh fuck, Rick" Kate groaned and stroked his cock faster. "Now I wish you'd take me hard and knock me up right here and now."

Rick's fingers pumped into her like a piston in and out, as he continued to narrate, "You'll look me deeply in the eyes as you kiss me desperately. My mouth will silence your cries of ecstasy as I bury my cock inside you completely to make sure not a single drop escapes. It will be the most intense experience of our lives as we wait for my sperm to travel up your tubes searching for your ripe egg. We kiss passionately as we truly become one in every sense."

She turned her head so she could plunder his lips. She was so close. All she wanted to feel was for his cock to be inside her. Rick broke away from their frantic kissing when he felt her hand wrap around his shaft and tug it down to her pussy. She was already pregnant anyway, he reasoned and rolled on top of her as best as he could in the slippery tub.

"Like this?" She breathed huskily, gazing deeply into his eyes, when they met exactly as he'd just described and she imagined.

"God, yes," he leaned down and kisser her hungrily. She opened her mouth wide, waiting for his tongue to brush over hers again. Slowly she pushed his tongue back with the tip of hers, back into his mouth, where she explored the roof of his cavern. Rick groaned and felt the fire flare up in his loins anew. Kate tugged his cock down automatically guiding him to her pussy, where she bathed him in her pee.

"I want you inside me," she trailed her lips to his ear. "Fuck another baby into me, Castle."

Castle pulled back and looked at her amused, "You always say the nicest things to me when we make love, Beckett."

Kate's heart skipped a beat, hearing his words. He felt it, too. This wasn't about having a sordid sex affair anymore where he could live out his fetish with someone. She pulled his head down for a searing kiss and Castle rubbed his cock head over her clit, soaking in her hot piss. She could only cry out in ecstasy the minute her wet pussy lips spread around his bare shaft. Their kissing slowed and they still looked into each other's eyes, both becoming completely engrossed in the feeling of his engorged head penetrating her pussy while pee continued to trickle out. They gasped together when he pushed deeper into her and the sensation of his thick ridge rubbing through her tight ring stole their breath a little.

Too much. Too much. Every muscle in Kate's body tensed and she knew she was fighting a loosing battle. "I'm coming," she breathed on a smile as Rick sank even deeper into her and plugged her hole. He brushed over her g-spot and Kate rolled her hips. Castle leaned down for a kiss when he was completely sheathed insider her but she moaned as her body arched off the bed. It was a privilege to watch this gorgeous woman come undone around his cock. Rick treasured every quiver and tremble of her body as wave after wave of her climax claimed her beautiful body. Her walls clamped down on his erection so hard, he was afraid she'd expel him. He didn't mind, he'd wait to get his rocks off when her muscles relaxed again and bring her to a second release. Her arms went a little slack, the first sign that her peak started to dissipate, and her grip on him loosened. Rick kissed her lips and began to move ever so slowly inside her. Hot pee started to trickle down his long shaft again, making it momentarily a bit harder for him to glide in and out of her smoothly. Rick kept his movements small until the build up from her orgasm had drained completely and his shaft was lubricated with the smoother essence of her arousal again. He tried to draw out her climax as long as possible for her with languid kisses and controlled rolls of his hips. He wanted to give her just enough time to catch her breath again but keep her body thrumming with the post-orgasmic buzz so he could take her over the cliff again with him in a few minutes.

The persistent beep of an alarm started to penetrate their love haze.

"Shh, did you hear that?" Kate broke away and looked at Castle. 

Not now, Rick growled inwardly. He was still rock hard inside her.

"That's the timer on the digital test. Ten minutes are up." 

And just like that she'd stuck a pin into their love bubble and burst it into a million little shreds. They stared at each other guiltily and glanced down where their bodies were still joined together unprotected. No apologies were necessary because both knew they'd been completely caught up in the moment, however, they quickly scrambled to their feet putting a decent amount of space between them. Suddenly the romance of the moment flew out the window as quickly as it had descended upon them and left them cold and naked. 

"I didn't come, not even close," Castle quickly assured her. The reality of what they'd just done quickly set in.

Kate stuck two fingers into her pussy to double-check. "I know. What's the worst that's gonna happen? You can't knock me up twice."

"We don't know..." Rick glanced at the tests. Kate reached over the bathtub and picked them up. She didn't look at them, though. She felt so confused at the moment. Did she want them to be positive or negative? Damn the man, his words had really gotten to her. She wasn't mad at him, though. The way he'd described the act of conception between them for her was so beautiful and deep she wanted to have that experience with him. She'd never felt so many emotions all at once during her climax. She wanted to make that baby with him. There was this overwhelming need inside her all of a sudden to become one with this man, to have him mark her as his in the most primal way possible way. But now as she held the pregnancy tests in her hand, all her fears returned with a vengeance.

"I can't," she thrust the sticks into his hand and gnawed her lower lip nervously. "Would you, please?"

"Of course," he scooted closer again, hooking his legs over her thighs. He pulled her close until she melted in his embrace. "I've got you, Kate. If you're pregnant, I promise I'll take care of you and the baby. I'll hold your hair up when you get morning sickness, I'll run out for whatever horrible culinary abomination you crave at 3 am, I'll stroke your belly and talk to our child until it settles down so you can fall asleep, I'll rub your back when you put on weight, I'll hold your hand in the delivery room until you break all my fingers. I'll compete with you for most diaper changes and midnight feedings, I'll bathe him and rock him to sleep every night. I'll play peek-a-boo and drop-it until she grows tired of it."

She chuckled and looked up with tears welling in her eyes. "I couldn't pick a better father for my child." She hugged him tightly.

"Okay," Rick offered one stick back to her, "You do mine and I do yours?"

"Mhm," a tiny grin tugged at the corner of her lip. She accepted his test and glanced at the result. She watched with baited breath as Castle opened his hand and arranged the sticks with the result windows facing up. He studied all three for a minute, held them up into the light to get a better view. Kate followed his movements like a hawk until until he finally looked at her with a small smile playing around his lips.

"Congratulations, Detective Beckett, you've flunked all three of your tests with flying colors."

"Oh thank god!" She kissed him soundly and squeezed him tightly. They remained like this for several minutes, counting their lucky stars, until they got goosebumps from the chill air on their wet bodies.

Castle breathed a deep sigh of relief, "Looks like we both dodged a major bullet here."

"I don't know," she pulled back and teased him, "yours was positive."

"What?" His eyes widened in shock for a second then morphed into tiny slits, "Very funny, Beckett."

"No, seriously, look." She held up the test to show him the faint second pink line. Castle squinted and looked at the window from every angle.

"Is that a line?" He frowned and held the test into the light again. "Now it's gone. I can't tell."

"See, I told you that test is crap. That's exactly what I was afraid of when I sat on that couch staring at the box, mocking me. Aren't you glad I didn't take it."

While Rick fiddled further with the test, trying to gauge if there was a line or not, Beckett turned on the tap more and plugged the bathtub. As the water level started to rise around them and bathed their legs in a comfortable wet warmth, she picked up her sponge and squeezed a generous amount of her body wash on it.

Eventually Castle gave up and tossed the pregnancy tests into the trash can with a triumphant shout, "Did you see thaa-- ahhhhhh." His voice skipped an octave and he squealed shocked, almost jumping out of his skin, when he felt something cold touch his back. 

"No, what should I have seen?" She asked him as she lathered him up quickly.

"The tests. I hit the trash can in the corner every time." He fidgeted around, "What are you doing?"

"Don't be such a baby, Castle. It's just soap. You're not sleeping in my bed covered in piss."

He turned around and looked at her sharply, "I get to sleep in your bed tonight?"

"You wanna go home?" She stopped what she was doing and looked at him confused.

"No, it's just we've never stayed the night at each other's place before. I don't even know what your bedroom looks like."

"Oh," she swallowed and recognized what a monumental moment had just occurred between them. "I just thought it's late and you're already here and you should get some rest and..."

"Shhh," he kissed her softly to silence her, "it's okay, I'd love to spend tonight with you in _your_ bed if you don't mind that I have to sneak out early so I'll be home before Alexis wakes up. It's too late to call even my mother to let her know I'll be gone in the morning."

"Okay, I'm on call. We might get a rude wake up call anyway." She stared at him, suddenly smiling shyly. They were going to spend the night together. Not in a hotel room but in her bed. She felt a little giddy inside, even if he'd have to leave again in a few hours. Castle took the loofah from her and let it glide softly over her curves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For abc, who wanted to see them have unprotected sex, I rewrote the ending a little bit. Hope it pleases everyone.


	9. Into The Woods

"Speaking of fairytales, my mother is ready to give her encore performance." Castle turned his head and gave Beckett a knowing look.

"Time to go back into the woods?" 

"Still got your gun?" Rick joked as they got ready to leave the precinct.

"You know we never had a chance to grab a bite to eat like we planned because we rushed from your mom's soiree directly to the hospital and then came back to the precinct to close the case," Kate stopped at her desk to pick up her messenger bag and scarf.

"Do you wanna get take out on our way to the loft?" Castle suggested as they walked to the elevator.

"We could do that," Beckett made a dramatic pause as she pressed the call button, "or we could still go out afterwards. Just the two of us."

The way she'd said it, the tone... could it be... Rick beamed, "You mean like a date?"

She just smiled back at him and stepped into the elevator. Castle followed her with a smug grin.

*****

The bar was about half full when they entered the Old Haunt. Brian acknowledged them with a quick nod and they found a quiet table in the corner.

"Feels like forever since I've been here," Kate observed as she pulled off her scarf and slid into the booth. "When was the last time you were here?"

"A month maybe?" Castle frowned, trying to remember. He ditched his coat and cozied up next to Kate. "Brian's doing a great job managing the place for me." She tried to shrug off her coat but her mane got caught. Rick quickly reached out and freed her hair carefully. They glanced into each other's eyes tenderly while he worked on untangling a particularly twisted strain until Beckett could no longer stand the smoldering looks. She cupped his cheeks and pulled his head closer for a slow kiss. Rick leaned in and deepened it, drawing her body near.

"Mmm," Kate pulled back with a smile, "been dying to do that all day."

"God, you have no idea how many times I just wanted to grab you today and kiss you silly." He smirked and kissed her again. He tried to cop a feel and Kate let him. The bar was dark and deserted in their corner anyway and the other patrons were too busy with their food and company to look their way. She'd been feeling frisky herself all day so she enjoyed all the attention Castle lavished onto her. They began to make out heavily, kissing and groping each other hungrily, until Brian interrupted them, clearing his throat. The couple broke apart reluctantly.

"Two cheeseburgers with a basket of fries," he placed the plates with their usual orders in front of the couple with a flourish. 

"Thank you, Brian," Rick licked his lips whereas Kate cast her eyes down as she felt the heat rising.

The barkeeper grinned smugly as he explained, "I took some liberties with your usual order. I switched the garlic fries for regular ones and told the cook to hold the onions and pickles on your cheeseburgers." Beckett happened to glance up and Brian winked at her, making her blush even more. "If you need anything else, just holler at me. I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Just water is fine," Kate thanked him for the prompt service.

***** 

"So tell me, Castle," Beckett swallowed her last bite and wiped her mouth with a napkin, "how deeply did you research adult fairytale role playing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rick raised his eyebrows cockily as he popped a fry into his mouth.

"Oh come on," she leaned closer, "at least tell me which fairytale it was." She nuzzled his neck. "Promise me it wasn't the little mermaid."

"It wasn't, why?"

"That should be reserved for us, don't you think," she rasped into his ear before her tongue darted out and licked his skin below, "because of all the... waterworks." 

Castle groaned, "You just gave me a hard on in public while simultaneously ruining a Disney classic forever."

"Really?" Kate grinned and reached into his lap under the table. She licked his throat again and hummed, "Mmmm, I bet you were a prince, weren't you?"

She cupped his erection and elicited a tiny whimper from him.

"With such a mighty sword you had to be the knight in shining armor." Her fingers squeezed him through his pants and Castle drew in a sharp breath. When he still wouldn't disclose the information she sought, Beckett continued to torture him under the table.

"So what was it?" She nibbled on his earlobe as she began to massage him through his slacks. "Rapunzel?"

Castle swallowed audibly and stared straight ahead. A large group of young people were leaving to go to a club but none of them paid any attention to them.

"No? Hmm, I was certain you might have a hair fetish the way you like playing with mine."

 Rick sucked his breath in surprised when she pulled down his zipper.

"What about Cinderella?" 

She reached through his fly brazenly and palmed his erection.

"Sleeping Beauty?"  

She found the tip of his penis and circled it with her thumb. Castle coughed and straightened to mask the jolt that just coursed through every nerve ending of his body. The thin silk fabric of his boxers turned moist quickly.

"Kate, please." He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "You're gonna make me come in my pants."

"Frog King?" She ignored his plea and kneaded his hard flesh unrelentingly.

"Little Red Riding Hood," he grunted. "I was the big bad wolf."

"Of course," Kate pulled her hand out of his pants and let go of him, "figures."

"What? Why?" He looked at her indignantly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she waved her hand and leaned back. She pinched the last French fry from the basket, flicked her tongue over her lips before she let the long block disappear inside her mouth suggestively. Rick growled as she chewed slowly.

"You're not playing fair," he scooted closer and invaded her personal space.

"What are you gonna do about it, writer boy?" She clearly enjoyed riling him up. Fine. Two could play at this game, Castle decided and lunged at her mouth. His lips pried hers open so he could slip his tongue inside. Rick ran his hands down her sides until they rested on her hips. He squeezed them lightly as he pulled her closer. His kiss was rough and demanding, leaving them both breathless and aroused.

Finally Kate broke away, feeling dazed and lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. God, that man could kiss. They needed to get home so she could fuck his brains out. The only problem was she wasn't sure if they'd make it that far before ripping each other's clothes off. She just wanted to pull out his cock and suck it dry. She wondered if Castle had kept his hidden office in the basement. Or she could just duck under the table...

*****

A large group of tourists descended into the bar and Castle and Beckett took advantage of the ensuing commotion to disappear through the hatch in the floor to his office.Halfway down the stairs, Kate threw herself at Rick, kissing him hard. He pushed her back into the wall roughly to regain his balance and keep them from falling down. In the deep recess of their minds they registered the sound of the door closing behind them and they immediately began to undress each other. Castle shrugged off his jacket while Kate untucked his shirt from his pants without breaking their kiss. Tongues swirled around each other, teasing and inviting each other to follow. With his hands free again, Rick let them glide down her sides. Kate hooked one leg around his hip. Castle stepped in closer, grinding his erection into her crotch unabashedly, while he lifted the other leg and draped it around his other hip. Beckett broke away from his lips and let out a guttural moan.

"I want you," she rasped breathlessly. That was all the invitation Rick needed to start dry humping her. At first she rocked her hips into his, welcoming the friction, but then she pulled away and loosened her grip around his waist. Castle slowed down and helped her standing. He looked at her dazed and confused. Kate took his hand and led him down the rest of the steps.

"I want _all_ of you," she explained as she pushed him into the black leather recliner he'd put in there to spice up the room. Her eyes roved over his body slumped in the chair. Rick lay there with his eyes closed in anticipation. She kissed his cheek and let her lips trail hot, wet kisses down his neck. He hummed appreciatively and wriggled his butt, looking for contact. Kate propped herself up with one hand firmly placed on either armrest, licking and kissing his throat. Castle's hand were twitching with impatience and started to push up the hem of her sweater until he uncovered a thin strip of bare skin. He let his fingers brush softly over it, making her giggle.

"Stop it," she swatted his hand away, "that tickles."

"Sorry," he apologized but didn't look like he meant it at all. She narrowed her eyes at him and sure enough, she could feel the flutter of his knuckles on her other loin. She jerked away from his touch and peels of laughter erupted from her throat.

"Are you dumb or hard of hearing?" She mustered him when she collected herself again.

"I can't help it," he looked at her innocently. "I love it when you giggle."

She shook her head, smiling. "What am I gonna do with you?" Kate kneeled down in front of him and took both of his hands in hers. She held them up and placed hers palm to palm. Her long slender fingers were dwarfed by his big masculine hand. She paused and glanced at her turtleneck, then back at his hands. Her mouth twitched into a smile as she leaned forward, "Oh my, Castle, what big hands you have there."

He perked up and looked at her questioningly. Then his eyes fell onto her turtleneck and he realized she was wearing something _red_! Everything fell into place and he could barely contain his excitement. His eyes twinkled with mischief, "The better to finger you with." He grinned at her smugly and added, "QED, by the way."

Beckett wasn't sure where she'd thought their little role play would lead them when she started it but it became clear that Castle had just put an entirely new spin on Grimm's classic. Whatever woods they'd just stumbled into, this adult forest was clearly inhabited by kinky creatures and naughty fairies. It took her a moment to come up with the perfect repartee.

"Castle!" She straightened and leaned forward. His chest heaved with heavy breaths as he watched her face come closer. She kissed him hard and deep. When she pulled back, she rasped breathlessly, "What a big tongue you have!"

"The better to eat you out with." He wiggled his eyebrows and nudged her playfully with his groin.

"Later, babe." She promised him because she had other plans. She unbuttoned his shirt deftly covering each inch of skin she revealed with kisses. She tongued his nipples until they poked out erect and grinned satisfied. "Castle! What stiff nipples you have!"

He opened his mouth for a witty comeback but paused when he realized he had none. What the... he threw his head back and groaned because she kept playing with his nipples. God, he had no idea what an erogenous zone his nipples were for him. No wonder women liked it so much when he spent diligent time there. He didn't want Kate to stop, either. She was now raking her teeth across his flesh and nipping his nipples playfully. And he still had no appropriate comeback.

Finally he offered hesitantly, "The better to please you?"

Kate snorted and moved on from his chest. She let the tip of her tongue glide over his abs down to his navel until the waistband of his pants interrupted her journey. Her hands came up to unbuckle his belt while her teeth nipped his flesh. She ran her tongue soothingly over the irritated skin before she moved to the other side and repeated the whole process. Rick's erection was straining to break free and made it hard to pull down the zipper. He should've left his fly open earlier but he didn't dare walking around the bar with a raging erection. Not even the short distance to the hatch. Castle lifted his butt to help her pull down his pants and underwear.

Her eyes widened in surprise when his cock sprang free from its confines eagerly. She sent him a dirty grin, "Castle, what a big cock you have!" His head was covered in a thin sheen of pre-come as more was already leaking out. Kate's thumb caught the thin clear drop that slowly ran down his tip and wiped it off. She sat back on her heels and licked the digit clean.

"The better to fuck you with, Little Red." Castle roared and lunged forward. He quickly pulled her close and pushed off her blazer. Not wasting any time, he pulled her turtleneck over her head next.

"Fuck, Red, you're so sexy." He appreciated her scantily clad body before he pulled her in for a deep kiss. "Touch me, Little Red, feel how hard you've made me." He took her hand and placed it on his stiff cock. "Didn't your mother warn you not to flirt with the big bad wolf?"

Kate's thumb rubbed over his smooth tip spreading his essence all over his slick shaft. He surged in her hand, twitching excitedly at the prospect of fucking her pussy again. Rick's hands played with her breasts through her bra. "What's an innocent little girl like you doing running around the woods all by herself so late at night?"

"I'm not as innocent as you think, Mr. Wolf." She raked her teeth over her lower lip before she captured his for a slow, deep kiss. When she broke away, she purred into his ear, "Relax and enjoy." She gave him a gentle shove back and grabbed his knees to spread his legs and make room for herself.

Rick reached behind his back and produced a scrunched up decorative pillow, "Here." He dropped it on the floor to give her something more comfortable to kneel on.

"Why thank you, Mr. Wolf." Kate gave him a coy smile as she pulled his hips forward, "I don't know where you get your bad reputation with such nice manners." Her hands glided up his hairy thighs as she lowered her head. She took a moment to study his beautiful cock. It was the first time she saw it up, close and personal. _Really_ saw it. Like most men she'd dated, he was cut. He was fully aroused and she swirled her tongue over his moist, red tip to get her first taste. 

"Mmm," she hummed her approval of the sweetest nectar she'd ever tasted as he gasped out loud. She let her tongue glide down the underside of his shaft to take his beautiful mushroom head in. Her lips closed around the crown and applied some gentle suction. Immediately, Rick's whole body tensed and tried to thrust his groin into her face. She sucked him slowly until he begged for more. Unwilling to give him yet what he wanted, she pulled back.

When his cock was jutting out straight, she noticed the slight curve for the first time which probably explained why he reached that hidden spot inside her nobody else had discovered before him. She flipped back his thick shaft and her eyes were immediately drawn to the thick blue vein running along the ridge on the underside. She licked him tentatively. Long, wet licks from bottom to tip that made him squirm in his seat. When her tongue brushed over his vein, she could literally feel the blood throbbing in it. That was enough to get her own juices flowing in her pussy again. With every lick, her tongue started a little lower until his balls were bathed in her spit.

Castle watched breathlessly as she handled his package with care. Far too gingerly for his liking, she lifted his balls so she could run her tongue along the very base of his cock. No, he took it back. The combination of her featherlight touch and the gentle pressure of her tongue were phenomenal. She'd barely started and this was already the best blowjob of his lifetime. His fingers curled around the edge of either armrest as he closed his eyes to concentrate on the tactile sensations.

Kate felt his balls move and twitch in her palm so she glanced up from his perineum to see his shaft jump and release a clear stream of pre-come. She moved her lips to his scrotum and took one testicle in her mouth. Rick moaned as his cock weeped a steady flow of arousal across his well-toned stomach. Her hand slid up the slick base of his cock as she sucked on his other ball.

She formed a ring with her thumb and forefinger and pumped his shaft slowly. Without her hand pressing his erection against his crotch, his penis began to right again. A thin string connected his tip to the his pubic bone, making it look as if a spiderweb was about to be woven. The trail thinned and eventually broke as his cock reached its natural position.

Beckett was now face to face with his one-eyed snake and the term had never seemed more appropriate than at this moment. She felt his shaft pump up more of his pre-come before she saw his eye open and push out a thick white pearl. Kate licked her lips, which hovered dangerously close to his crown. Just one lick and she could savor his sweet taste again.

Rick opened his eyes because her tender ministrations had stopped. He lifted his head and watched her confused as she stared mesmerized at his cock head. Kate, however, knew exactly what she was waiting for. His slit parted again slightly and more pre-come gushed out. Completely enthralled, both of them watched the drop at the tip of his cock grow heavier. It changed shapes several times as it morphed into a thin, clear string. Kate opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue to offer his drop of arousal a soft landing spot. That turned Castle on so much, his cock twitched and produced a steady flow. More drops travelled down the thick stream now and hit Beckett's tongue one by one.

She rolled it to gather his dripping essence as she closed in on his head. Rick waited with bated breath for the moment her lips would close around his crown again. Beckett herself couldn't wait to make him ejaculate and drink his come straight from the source. She remembered how great he tasted from the one time he fed her his load through hungry kisses in the shower. Ever since, she dreamed of going down on him and spent many a night picturing how she would drive him absolutely crazy until he blew the biggest load of his life.

Her hand started moving again, sliding the ring made by her thumb and fingers up and down his throbbing shaft. Her other hand cradled his balls in her palm, squeezing and tugging them softly. That made his cock stand out even more proudly. Castle was writhing and whimpering uncontrollably in his chair. Thankfully the room was fairly soundproof because his moans got louder and louder. Beckett switched to a twisting motion and stroked him a few times from tip to bottom. He jumped in her hand once, then twice, and she noted satisfied that the clear fluid pouring from the tip of his head was turning whitish. He was getting close; sperm started to mix into his seminal fluids.

She blew hot air on his wet tip that sent chills and tingles all over his body before she slid her lips over his head again and sucked him a little faster this time. Castle lay panting, trying desperately to catch his breath, as Beckett feasted on his cock. She dragged her tongue through his slit, spreading his juices all over his shiny, sensitive glans. His hips jerked and he apologized quickly and profusely.

Kate looked up and allowed their eyes to meet and lock in a completely open, deeply intimate and overwhelmingly erotic gaze. He was breathing heavily as she took him in a little deeper, sucking him a little harder this time. Rick reached out tenderly to cup her head and rocked his hip slowly and carefully. She didn't protest and he thrust again, now accompanied by a low grunt. And again. He could not believe his luck. Kate Beckett was allowing him to face-fuck her. Slowly and carefully but that didn't matter. He was completely floored by the trust she exhibited into him. Therefore he stopped immediately when he felt resistance on her part. She'd put her hands on his thigh to control his movements better as he inched closer to the back of her throat. She took a few calming breaths to help her relax and overcome her gag reflex. Then suddenly as if by magic he slid down the back of her throat and he went straight to heaven. 

Castle groaned as his eyes fluttered close for a moment. A wide smile broke across his face as he felt all eight inches sink into the wet warmth of her mouth. He grunted and opened his eyes as he ever so slowly guided Kate's head. She moaned as her head bobbed up and down, picking up speed. Rick roared when he felt the vibrations of her moaning on his cock. "Oh god, getting close, Kate," he warned her and tapped her shoulder. She didn't stop but sucked him harder.

"Shit, I'm gonna come," he wheezed out of breath.

She felt him twitch and swell in her throat. Castle grunted as the first contraction seized his cock. The next one sent a thick blast of come down her throat. Kate pulled back because she wanted to taste him. She flicked her tongue across his frenulum until the stimulation became too much to handle for him. Rick grabbed his thick shaft and pumped himself as he shot rope after rope of semen into her mouth. There was so much, she had to swallow his load already once while jets continued to splatter on her tongue. She greedily sucked his cock and lapped up all of his thick, sweet cream. Not a single drop of his seed went to waste. When the force of his orgasm began to dissipate and his sperm just dribbled out, she began to lick his head like an ice cream cone. The rougher surface of her tongue rubbed along his frenulum while her smooth lips slid over his glans. She looked him directly in the eyes when she swallowed the rest of his load a second time.

Rick moaned deliriously from his sexual release. With every lick, his tip grew more sensitive but Kate continued to clean him. As with her favorite popsicle as a child, she made sure she didn't miss the tiniest speck of her new favorite flavor on his cock. Rick Castle. Sweet and savory. Thick and smooth. Rich and creamy. "Mmmmm," she hummed as she pulled back. She straightened and moved up to kiss him but paused. She saw the sticky trails of pre-come adorning his abs and lowered her head again to finish her clean up job. 

Castle exhaled relieved that his sensitive head finally got a break. Slightly dazed he watched his stomach rise and fall with the heavy breaths he was still drawing while Kate's tongue ran across his muscles with long, wet, slow licks. Finally she climbed on top of him, draping her body over hers and leaned in for a deep and intimate kiss. He could taste himself as her tongue swiped through his mouth. He moved his arms around her back to hold her secure as he kissed her back harder. He brushed his tongue over hers, directly licking off any remnants of his come. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her half naked body into his. Her pussy ground into his thigh, making it clear that the night was far from over. Still, he needed some time to catch his breath and regain control of his limbs. She had just completely drained him. Literally when she'd sucked his balls completely dry and figuratively when she sapped all of his energy for an earth shattering release. His movements were sluggish and uncoordinated, his kisses sloppy and all over the place.

Kate's hand came to rest on his well-toned chest where she felt his rapid heartbeat. She stroked his expanse, scratching his skin lightly. Eventually she broke their kiss and gazed into his eyes. She licked her lips and purred, "And what a big load you have."

The corner of his mouth twitched and he smirked. "The better to keep you fed."

They chuckled and Kate sighed happily as she snuggled into him, "Your place has the best desert in the city, Mr. Castle."

"I'll be sure to let the chef know." He grinned and kissed her again.

"I am very, very satisfied with the quality of service at this establishment, too." She fondled his softening cock while she brushed her tongue over his again and again. "I'll be definitely coming again."

"It will be my pleasure to welcome you back in my humble abode." He bumped her forehead with his. "And if you keep blowing me like this, I'm going to have to marry you to ensure lifelong service anyway.

 *********************************************************************************************

Based on recent feedback, I think it is time to put this story to bed. I’ve accomplished what I’ve set out to do, that is, growing as an author by taking a kink I found initially repulsive and degrading and turn it into something beautiful, intimate, and erotic between a loving couple. All those comments from people who confessed how they were equally intrigued and appalled (or shocked) by their own reaction in regards to this story were the best compliments I could have ever received. Thank you to each and everyone who took a chance on this fanfic and stuck with it.

It is for you that I’ve kept working on this story because I did not want to disappoint you and give you a satisfying ending by bringing this story all the way to “Always” for a good, natural ending. However, as I’ve mentioned before, I’ve had a hard time getting into the characters' heads because I no longer recognize them the way they are currently written on the show, and it looks as if with this chapter it’s finally caught up with the story. 

Therefore I think it’s best to end here before I ruin it further. I’ve taken out the Brian part and hope this makes for a smoother read for everyone who’s felt it went too far. For me, there’s not much sense in spending more time with this story when I’m not sure whether my readers are still enjoying the journey I’ve mapped out for these characters. However, I understand that such an abrupt ending would be frustrating for some, so I’m including a brief synopsis of what would have been for those interested in the outcome.

 

4x18 The Red Shoes:  
Castle, in an effort to become the world’s most attentive boyfriend, notices that Beckett’s suffering from terrible menstrual cramps and pampers her until he ends up suffocating her. He talks her into having bareback sex on her period because chances for pregnancy are so low and it’ll help with her cramps. All the blood triggers a nightmare and Kate realizes that she can’t have a relationship with Castle as long as she’s in the cross hairs of a sniper. The risk for him to get hurt or killed is too much and he is getting invested into their relationship too quickly, too deeply and too much for her taste. Kate asks him to slow down when Rick wants to tell his mother and Alexis about their relationship.

(4x19 “47 Seconds” I haven’t been able to work out a master plan that would reconcile this AU with the official canon and have smut. Sorry! The explanation from Red Shoes will have to do even if it doesn’t quite gel with Castle’s rationalization that Beckett didn’t love him and was too embarrassed to tell him. )

4x20 Blimey!  
In a scenario eerily familiar from S2’s “The Third Man” and “Food For Thought,” Beckett and the Limey end up in the same club and bar that Castle and Jacinda went to. They don’t know until they run into each other at the very long line for the only working restroom. While they wait, the regular ladies and gents are fixed. Whereas the rest of the crowd flocks to the public stalls, Castle and Beckett are too desperate to walk. The moment the door to the single employee’s bathroom opens, they rush inside together, arguing who goes first. Castle ends up peeing between Beckett’s legs as she sits on the john. They get so aroused they start masturbating in front of each other, marking the other one in some way that makes it impossible for them to have sex with their respective partners they came with – lest they want to face some embarrassing questions. If they can’t have each other, no one can.

4x21 Untitled

Beckett books a playroom at the Verit Club to teach Castle a lesson about loyalty and partners. She greets him in her old uniform, "arrests" him and handcuffs him to a chair. She straddles his lap and tells him if he wanted to be roughed up and knocked around he wouldn’t have had to go all the way to cheat on her with Slaughter, she would’ve been happy to discipline and humiliate him. Castle’s straining against the cuffs, begs Beckett to let him go and use the restroom. She tells him he won’t talk, move, pee or come without her permission tonight. (I didn’t get around to determine the order of things but she’d have forced him to wet his pants, told him to hold the rest in, stripped in front of him, peed in his lap, fucked him to the brink of orgasm without granting him release, told him to pee and stop a couple of time, get herself off while giving him a blowjob without letting him come until finally she would’ve jacked him off and let him shoot his load across the room)

(4x22 Undead Again – Couldn’t think of something for this episode – sorry)

4x23 Even the part where I…  
Castle lets Beckett lead him to his bedroom where he immediately takes charge. He undresses her quickly, pushes her onto the mattress and makes love to her body with his eyes, fingers and lips. He finally, finally succeeds in making her squirt. They’re both caught completely off guard by the intensity of her orgasm. She comes so hard and so much, she drenches his face and sheets. They laugh it off as they continue to make passionate love. After Castle comes into the condom, Kate nibbles on his earlobe and whispers in his ear. They’ve already made a mess and need to change the sheets anyway so she asks Castle to pee into the condom while he’s inside her. The expanding condom stretches Beckett’s pussy in ways she’s never experienced before, which really turns her on. Castle has no words to describe the feeling of his penis floating in his own piss and cum as he starts to fuck Kate again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm inclined to make this a multi-chapter fic since the prompt specifies to continue exploring, so if you have any ideas for specific moments/scenes/episodes that you want to see, let me know.


End file.
